la novia de mi mejor amigo
by lolitaqueen
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke han sido mejores amigos desde siempre, después de dos largos años vuelven a reunirse, ambos ya adolescentes y con bellas novias, un trió amoroso empieza a tejerse entre el amor, la pasión, la amistad, la traición, mentiras, el odio, la obsecion y confusión. descubre terminara este enredo amoroso que pondrá el mundo de estos de cabeza. SXH NXS o sasusaku y naruhina?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA IMPORTANTE.**

**hola chicos y chicas, ****quería aclarar algo antes de dar inicio al primer capitulo de esta historia, verán subi esta historia hace un tiempo pero por cuestiones de tiempo y otros problemitas, aparte de la comunidad narusaku que me mandaron muchos mensajes ofensivos por Mensaje privado, me canse borrando la historia de esta plataforma. **

**tome la desicion de volver debido a que a muchos les gusto el rumbo y me rogaron para que la continuara y bueno no puedo ser tan injusta con los seguidores de esta historia adolescente que se que tanto a mi como a muchos les encanto. **

**ADVIERTO: **

**es un SASUSAKU Y NARUHINA PEROOOOO tiene como inicio tiene las parejas Sasuhina y narusaku luego entenderan a medida que vaya desarrollando el Fic. **

**tambien contiene Lemon, Palabras obsenas, traicion, mentiras, violencia etc.**

**SI ES MUY FANS DE LA PAREJA SASUHINA Y NARUSAKU le advierto que mejor de click a salir XD si te gusta y de todas formas quieres seguir pues bienvenido luego no se quejen.**

** y nada, espero que les guste, dejen su followers, si les encanta sus FAV y sobre todo lo que no debe faltar nuca SUS COMENTARIOS, todo esto es gratis no se limiten jajaja y sin massssss el primer cap de esta loca historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Te presento a mi mejor amigo **

Finalmente hoy después de tres años volvía a Japón a su ciudad natal, de donde se había ido por cuestiones del trabajo de su padre, tenía buenos recuerdos, como su mejor amigo hiperactivo que dio de gritos cuando le había avisado que volvía a Konoha, Naruto Namikaze, quien se podía decir como su hermano, habían crecido juntos y sé habían separado al finalizar el segundo grado de secundaria, ahora los dos eran más grandes y nuevamente irían juntos a clases en tercer grado de preparatoria además de que según Naruto le presentaría su novia, lo cierto era que él también debía presentarle la suya, aunque no sé lo menciono, pero no llegaba solo a Japón, con él iba su novia, su prometida en matrimonio.

-¿Qué piensas Sasuke? Estás muy serio –pregunto la chica tomándole de la mano

-En nada –respondió este mirándola unos momentos

-Pues parece que no tienes tantas ganas de volver a tus amigos –menciono ella mirando ahora por la ventanilla - Estamos a solos minutos de llegar

-No es eso –agrego Sasuke poniendo más de su parte –Y a ti no te da gusto volver a tu ciudad

-Claro... las veces que he venido solo han sido días... y no me es suficiente para conocer –decía ella emocionada –Pero lo más... hermoso es que la conoceré contigo –dijo está algo ruborizada

Sasuke solo la quedo mirando, si algo le gustaba de su novia, era cuando ella sé ruborizaba, aun después de un largo año de noviazgo ella seguía apenándose

Entonces sé escucho el abróchense los cinturones

En el aeropuerto, una pareja llegaba a toda prisa, principalmente un rubio jalaba a una joven, iba a prisa porque su mejor amigo, su hermano como él lo llamaba estaba por llegar, sé habían atrasado por estar preparando su bienvenida en casa del rubio. Entraron a la sala y la chica finalmente pudo respirar no podía entender como su novio hacia tanto por su "Hermano" tanto para un tipo que ella no conocía, pero si su nombre, Sasuke Uchiha, ella sabía sobre los Uchiha, seguramente era un tipo egocéntrico presumido y típico junior, por lo cual hasta cierto punto estaba molesta de que el rubio hiciera maroma y teatro por este a su llegada, como si fuera una estrella de rock o algo así, así que ella no tenía una buena cara, estaba molesta.

-No falta mucho, su avión está llegando ahora –decía el rubio que estaba pendiente

-Sí claro –respondió está mirando hacia otro lado

-Ya verás que te caerá muy bien- dijo emocionado - no tiene que ser de otra forma, eres mi novia y quiero que también seas su amiga

-Sí claro –volvió a responder está desinteresada.

En ese momento anunciaron que el vuelo proveniente de Estados Unidos había llegado, así que Naruto enseguida al ver que los pasajeros entraban a la sala, volvió a jalar a la chica y fue a buscar a su mejor amigo, que en cuanto lo reconoció salió hacia el enseguida para saludarle. El Uchiha reconoció al rubio, ambos estrecharon un abrazo y un saludo, los dos con una sonrisa de volverse a ver, la novia de Sasuke solo sé mantenía con una ligera sonrisa, ese chico debería ser Naruto el mejor amigo de su novio

-Finalmente aquí teme –decía el rubio que en si había notado que su amigo le seguía pasando de estatura

-No cambiaste mucho Dobe –menciono Sasuke algo burlón típico del, entonces Sasuke sé percato de su novia – Dobe, ella es Hinata Hyuga mi prometida –presento Sasuke a la chica que estaba a su lado –Hinata él es Naruto Namikaze

-¿Qué? Tú novia –Naruto le echo un vistazo a la chica, de paso la sonrojo –Wow no pensé que te vería tan comprometido con una chica –Naruto sonrió abiertamente –Hola Hinata, mucho gusto bienvenida

-Hola Naruto, gracias –dijo está respondiendo al saludo del rubio algo tímida y con una ligera sonrisa

-Yo también quería presentarte a… –entonces Naruto miro para todos lados, donde estaba su novia, hasta que la vio venir -¿Dónde estabas?

-Me pasaste a dejar Naruto –menciono algo molesta la chica sin prestar atención al lado de Naruto

-Sasuke te presento a mi novia, Sakura Haruno –presento finalmente el rubio –Sakura él es Sasuke Uchiha mi mejor amigo

Sakura sé giro y sé quedo paralizada unos segundos, ese chico tan apuesto era Sasuke Uchiha, por alguna razón no dejo de mirarle, esa expresión esas facciones, porque le eran tan conocidas, esos ojos negros, esa mirada. Sasuke sé quedo mirando unos segundos a la chica, así que ella era Sakura, la novia del Dobe, pues vaya que estaba buena, era muy linda pero sobre todo no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella, esa cabeza rosada le era muy conocida, de pronto salió de su asombro saludándola

-Mucho gusto Sakura –saludo el extendiéndole su mano

-Hola Sasuke –saludo ella a medio reír dándole la mano también

En ese momento, cuando ella le tomo de la mano, Sasuke sintió algo extraño, una sensación electrizante recorrió su cuerpo, no sabía porque. Sakura sintió lo mismo, sintió como su corazón sé le acelero, pero enseguida le soltó, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, era guapo pero era otra cosa que lo hacía mirarle con insistencia

-Mira Sakura ella es la novia del teme, Hinata Hyuga –presento Naruto que no sé percato de nada de lo acontecido

-Hola Sakura –saludo amable la Hyuga que tampoco sé había dado cuenta de nada

-Hola –respondió Sakura sonriente, así que esa chica era la novia de Sasuke

De pronto Sakura miro acercarse a ellos otro joven, más grande a Sasuke pero muy parecido con una coleta en su cabello

-Que hay Naruto –saludo este con un saludo de mano

-hey! ¿Cómo estas Itachi? –Saludo Naruto –El teme no me dijo que venias con él, así que con niñera –sé burlo Naruto de Sasuke

Sasuke solo puso cara seria y disimuladamente miraba a Sakura. No era el único, Itachi también miro a la pelirosa con la cual sonrió

-Te espero en la casa Sasuke, ya me llevo el equipaje, nos vemos luego –ante eso el chico sé dio media vuelta y sé fue

-Ese es el hermano del teme, Itachi –susurro Naruto a Sakura que estaba cruzada de brazos

-Aja –dijo Sakura que le dio la impresión que ese, le conocía también de algún lado

-Bueno vámonos que como te dije, mis papás te esperan con una comida –decía Naruto

Así los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, Hinata iba tranquila, pero Sakura no recordaba, pero podía asegurar que Sasuke se le hacía conocido de algún lado, lo mismo pasaba con Sasuke, la novia de Naruto sé le hacía conocida y no recordaba porque. En el camino a casa de Naruto, él iba conduciendo y hablando de las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia, que el agrio ya tenía novia, fue donde Hinata se dio cuenta que a su primo le decían el agrio, que la loca de Yamanaka era novia de Sai, un chico que entro el año pasado a la preparatoria y que era pintor, y que el Nara también andaba de novio con una chica llamada Temari, la hermana de Gaara. En tanto Naruto hablaba y hablaba, Sakura y Hinata no decían mucho, recién se conocieron, pero ninguna sabía que preguntarse, además no sé podía hablar el rubio llevaba su escándalo cada que reía, finalmente llegaron a la casa, era una casa grande, al abrirse las puertas el auto entro recorriendo un camino de piedra hasta el fondo donde había una casa de dos pisos bastante grande, como sus jardines, Sasuke miro el lugar recordaba esa casa, cuando eran pequeños con Naruto acostumbraba irse a quedar un fin de semana en esa casa o Naruto a la suya.

-Ya extrañaba la tranquilidad de Konoha –dijo Sasuke bajando del auto y mirando la casa, respirando el aire fresco y de paso abriendo la puerta trasera para que Hinata bajara. En cambio Naruto no abrió la de Sakura ni ella esperaba a que lo hiciera, había bajado sola, Naruto la abrazo por la cintura

-Es una casa hermosa –comento Hinata –Y se respira el aire más limpio que en la cuidad.

-Konoha aún es el estado más calmado – respondio el rubio.

Hinata tomo la mano de Sasuke y los cuatros comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la casa, de pronto al llegar, estas se abrieron y cayeron algunos globos, pues Naruto dejo que Sasuke y Hinata entraran primero

-¡Bienvenido Sasuke! –festejaba Kushina quien estaba a un lado de Minato

-¡Bienvenido muchacho! –menciono alegre Minato yendo a saludar a Sasuke y seguidamente Kushina

-Gracias señor Minato, gracias señora Mikoto –agradeció amable Sasuke

-Está siempre ha sido tu casa –menciono Minato notando a la oji perla -¿Quién es la hermosa damita?

Hinata sé apeno sonrojándose rápidamente ante el alago.

-Es la novia del teme –respondió Naruto antes de que Sasuke lo hiciera

-Mucho gusto señor, Hinata Hyuga –sé presento está extendiéndole la mano amablemente

-El gusto es mío, Minato Namikaze, entonces... debes ser la hija de Hiashi Hyuga no?–menciono Minato tomando la mano amablemente

-Así es señor-agrego con más en confianza, así que conocían a su papá…

-Mucho gusto Hinata, soy Kushina Uzumaki la madre de Naruto –sé presento

-Mucho gusto a ambos -respondió ella con la educación que la respresentaba.

-Sakura me ayudas a traer unas botanitas –pidió Kushina al mismo que se retiraba hacia la cocina

-Sí señora Kushina –Sakura sé soltó del rubio y sé fue siguiendo a la señora.

Minato conocía a Sasuke desde que usaba pañales, el junto a Fugaku habían sido muy amigos, hasta que Fugaku sé fue del país por trabajo, así que sentía a Sasuke como su hijo también y Sasuke le tenía mucho respeto al señor Minato. Lo mismo Naruto con el señor Fugaku, aunque este no era tan apacible como Minato, pero simplemente era así, no tenía que ver con que se molestara o algo, era simplemente su carácter. Luego de las botanas y estar hablando, mejor dicho interrogando a Sasuke, la conversación sé siguió hasta la comida, Sakura a pesar de estar al lado de Naruto, no podía evitar no mirar discretamente al Uchiha, el cual a veces hacia lo mismo, los demás estaban pegados a la plática, sobre todo porque Sasuke regresaba a Konoha, pero lo había hecho porque su padre venía hacer negocios a Japón y este estaría llegando en una semana, pero ellos llegaron antes porque este lunes comenzaban las clases del ciclo escolar y ya luego Naruto metió la broma que Sasuke había traído nana, ya que Itachi también había llegado. Sasuke la estaba pasando bien, a veces la pasaba mucho mejor en la familia de Naruto que la suya, Hinata estaba atenta a la plática, los señores Namikaze le habían inspirado confianza, Sakura también parecía metida en la plática, quería saber todo sobre Sasuke Uchiha, luego de la comida, que ya eran como las cinco de la tarde, a Naruto se le ocurrió que podían ir juntos al centro y luego ir algún antro, era sábado y ya mañana no podrían porque deberían ir a clases el lunes, Sasuke no tenía ganas, pero Hinata había contestado que sí, así que se irían a dar la vuelta.

Ahora iban a bordo del auto, Hinata parecía emocionada miraba con atención las calles, Sakura solo sé limitaba a ir callada, Hinata le caía bien, era agradable, pero no sabía cómo que tema de conversación poner y eso que ella no sé le dificultaba hacer amistad con nadie, pero con Hinata era algo raro, quizás porque era la novia de Sasuke, al chico que por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar cada que podía, pero fastidiada de escuchar cosas de Sasuke decidio romper el silencio.

-¿Y qué tal las discotecas en América? Deben estar divertidos –comento Sakura mirando a la Hyuga –Ah, he escuchado que si son muy buenos, no he ido a un antro –hablo tímidamente Hinata -Ósea –menciono Sakura –Tú novio no te lleva a los antros –pregunto Sakura asombrada

-N-no -respondió apenada Hinata –Bueno... nunca sé lo he pedido

-Pues aquí si hay muchos buenísimos, no me la paso ahí, pero si he ido una que otra vez –comento Sakura

-Pues podemos ir a uno –comento Naruto que escucho todo mirando por el retrovisor

-No es mala idea –agrego una sonriente Sakura –Vamos a enseñarles a estos bebes a divertirse –dijo ella alegre. A esto Sasuke la miro por el retrovisor ella estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa era perfecta.

-Nunca has llevado a tu novia a una disco, pues que tanto hacen en América entonces –preguntaba Naruto atento al volante

-Clubes deportivos, bolos, tenis, golf, teatro, ópera, conciertos –menciono Sasuke ante la pregunta del rubio

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, Sasuke yendo al golf, tenis, teatro, ópera y conciertos quería soltar la carcajada, pero ya podría hacerlo luego sé aguantaba las ganas, eso era algo que Sasuke dijo nunca hacer cuando estudiaban juntos en la secundaria y Karin la chica con la que andaba lo quiso llevar a un concierto y a ese tipo de cosas y este siempre se negó, que irónico.

Minutos después las dos parejas, Naruto abrazado de Sakura y Sasuke tomado de la mano de Hinata caminaban por el gran centro comercial, dentro había locales de comida, de música, video juegos, cine, cafeterías, tiendas de todo tipo, pizzerías, era bastante grande ahí y constaba de tres pisos. Finalmente pararon en una tienda de videojuegos donde había por su mayoría adolescentes jugando y a Naruto sé le antojo así obligando a Sasuke a jugar un juego de carreras de autos, Sakura apoyaba a Naruto y Hinata a Sasuke, ambas estaban al lado de sus novios, pero era evidente que Sasuke ganaría.

-Eso fue trampa –sé quejo el rubio

-Siempre dices eso cuando te hago morder el polvo –menciono Sasuke en burla

-Solo fue suerte, la próxima ganaras –animo Sakura abrazando al rubio

Sasuke solo miro a la chica, debía admitir que tenía agallas para expresarse así sabiendo que recién ella lo conocía a el

-Porque no juegan el juego de baile –sugirió Naruto –Anda Sakura, hazlo por mí sí –pedía el rubio como niño –Anda di que sí.

-Naruto –dijo está algo avergonzada –No sé si Hinata quiera

-En casa mi hermana tiene uno, sé algo –dijo Hinata algo divertida

Entonces Sakura y Hinata se pusieron en posición sobre el juego, tenían que pisar los cuadros de flechas que aparecían en la pantalla mientras sonaba la canción, así comenzó, tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban de babas, ellas no lo hacían mal, estaban coordinadas en sus movimientos, pero Sasuke discretamente miraba la figura de Sakura, era imposible no verla, está tenía una falda blanca algo corta pero sin mostrar de mas, tenía unas pargatas negras y una blusa estrapless roja, y la vista que tenia del perfil trasero de Sakura era tremenda, la novia de Naruto si que tenia lo suyo, dejo de babear literalmente por Sakura y sé concentro mejor en Hinata, está tenía un vestido negro bajo las rodillas, lo cual a pesar de los movimientos no enseñaba nada y tampoco estaba mal, pero lo hacía para no caer en la tentación viendo la figura de Sakura. Al final sakura salio victoriosa al tener experiencia, la chica le gustaba el baile mas hinata tenia bastante sin practicar.

-Wow, sí que saben bailar –dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Lo sé –dijo Sakura que sé abrazo del rubio, pero el rubio seguidamente la beso a los labios mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, Sakura sintió sonrojarse porque Sasuke seguramente miraba la escena

Sasuke simplemente abrazo a Hinata que le dio un beso a la frente y está lo abrazaba a él, mientras ambos fingían no ver a la otra pareja, hasta que…

-Pero miren quien tenemos aquí –menciono una chica rubia que vestía un pantalón jean muy ajustado y una blusa lila escotada, venía abrazada de un chico de pelo negro como sus ojos

-Ino! –dijo Sakura que ya se habían separado con Naruto -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, paseando –dijo la rubia mirando al apuesto chico que estaba ahí -¿Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha – dijo está soltando a su novio y acercándose para comprobar si no estaba equivocada.

-Yamanaka –respondió sin mucho ánimo

-Que bien que hayas regresado! ya sé te extrañaba -dijo algo coqueta entonces miro a la chica oji perla que la miraba seria -¿Tú eres?

-Es mi novia –menciono Sasuke presentándosela

-Oh, mucho gusto, Yamanaka Ino –dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano hacia la chica

-Hola Ino –saludo Hinata tomándole la mano a la rubia

-Mira, el es Sai mi novio –presento la rubia –Sai el es Sasuke Uchiha, el amigo de Naruto y ex compañero de primaria y ella es Hinata su novia

-Hola Hinata –saludo primero Sai sonriente, parecía muy amigable –Que hay –saludo a Sasuke

Hinata saludo amable a Sai, pero Sasuke casi apenas respondió

-¿Qué dicen si nos vamos los seis al cine? Nosotros invitamos –sugirió la rubia ahora abrazada de Sai

-¿Vamos Sasuke? –pregunto Hinata algo sonriente, la molestia que sintió cuando Ino sé acerco a Sasuke, sé le quito cuando este le dijo a la rubia que era su novia, además de que la rubia pues tenía novio

-Claro –respondió serio, ya era mucho andar a todos lados en parejas como para que ahora fuera más. Así que terminaron yendo al cine, Sakura la estaba pasando bien, Hinata por igual, Naruto y Sai disfrutaban más de las palomitas y el refresco que la tonta película, Sasuke luchaba por no dormirse de lo aburrido que estaba. Luego de casi dos horas terminaron saliendo del cine y como ya estaba planeado por Naruto, sé fueron al antro y era de más que la rubia con Sai habían ido con ellos, Naruto no podía creer que cuando iba con Sakura y los otros, sé hacían horas en entrar y Sasuke solo con mostrar su credencial especial plateada de Uchiha que le daba muchos beneficios, pasaron sin tener que formarse y les dieron una buena mesa vip

-Te voy a traer más seguido –decía el rubio –Así pasaremos directos

-Eso no es infligir la ley? –comento Sai que estaba a un lado de la rubia

-Eso a quien le importa Sai, salir con un Uchiha tiene sus ventajas –comento la rubia, enseguida noto la vista de Hinata –Es decir... siempre que Uchiha venga con nosotros, será fácil

-Además todo mundo lo hace –agrego Naruto que enseguida comenzó a beber

Hinata estaba maravillada con el antro, estaban en una parte alta cerca al barandal y podían ver a todo mundo haya abajo, nunca había entrado a un antro, Sakura tenía razón, Hinata se movía un poco por la música que retumbaba fuerte, casi sé tenían que gritar para hablar, Sasuke pues no estaba tan aburrido, el ambiente era bueno, podía estar ahí porque ahora no tenia los guarda espaldas de Hinata siguiéndolos a todos lados, se suponía que Itachi iba a seguirlos como su sombra, pero qué bueno que Itachi era comprensivo. Ino y Sai sé fueron a bailar, en si la rubia sé llevo al moreno, solo estaban ellos.

-Ahora regreso no tardo –dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie, quien iba al baño y sé alejo

-¡Sasuke me prestas tu celular?!necesito hablar avisarle a mi tío que tardare en llegar –menciono Hinata algo alto para que Sasuke la escuchara, este le dio su teléfono –Ahora vuelvo –dijo está que vio una terraza yéndose hacia haya

Sakura solo suspiro, lo que faltaba sola con Sasuke, le ponía nerviosa y de cierta estaba molesta, porque parecía que Sasuke tanto como Hinata no sabían divertirse y andaban casi obligados, eso sentía ella. Sasuke no decía nada, fingía mirar hacia la gente de abajo

-Naruto no menciono que su amigo era tan aburrido –menciono Sakura porque este no le hablaba a ella –Y que era poco amigable, corrección poco sociable

-Tampoco menciono que su novia era insoportable –le respondió este sin mirarla

-Menos que fuera un grosero –dijo Sakura ahora mirándole fijamente –Ah claro, tenía que ser un Uchiha

-¿Y para ti que somos los Uchiha? –pregunto Sasuke encarándola

-Presumidos, sé creen dueños del país –comento Sakura haciendo referencia a toda la familia Uchiha – creen que porque son millonarios el mundo es suyo.

-Eres molesta sabes –comento Sasuke molesto por tal comentario, ella no lo conocía

-Y tu un presumido prepotente –añadió Sakura enojada por lo que este le dijo –Con cara de galán

-En efecto una molestia completa –agrego Sasuke también mirándola

-Aquí está gracias Sasuke –dijo Hinata que llego dándole el teléfono a Sasuke –Solo dijo que no llegue tan tarde En eso llego Naruto también que tomo lugar y miro algo seria a Sakura, pero no supuso nada

-Vamos a bailar Naruto -dijo Sakura llevándose al rubio casi jalándolo de su chamarra

Sasuke solo bufo molesto, esa chica sí que lo hacía enojar, podía ser bonita, pero era molesta

-¿Por qué tan serio? –pregunto Hinata abrazando a Sasuke y acariciándole de los cabellos

-Aguantar a la novia de Naruto es una cosa, pero otra aguantarme a Yamanaka y el tonto ese –expreso Sasuke

-¿Te cae mal Sakura? A mí me parece muy divertida, me cae bien –menciono Hinata que sonrió mirando al Uchiha -Es la novia de tu mejor amigo, sé supone que ambas debemos ser amigas de los amigos de nuestros novios

-Sí tú lo dices –agrego Sasuke abrazándola y dándole un beso ligero a los labios -¿Quieres bailar?

Hinata sonrió como una niña feliz y asintió, así que fue a bailar con Sasuke

Minutos después, Naruto iba conduciendo pasarían a dejar primero a Hinata ya que su casa estaba más, cerca. Sasuke bajo con ella y la dejo en la puerta de la casa de adentro, seguidamente pasarían a dejar a Sakura, que ella solo sé despidió del rubio y sé bajo del auto, sin tan siquiera darle las buenas noches o despedirse de Sasuke, Naruto no dijo nada, conocía a Sakura, aunque no sabía porque su novia sé portaba así. Así que como la casa de Sasuke era la más lejana le llevo hasta haya pese a que Sasuke le dijo que podía irse solo.

-Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela entonces –comento Naruto

-Seguro, no te vayas a perder Dobe –sé burlaba Sasuke al mismo que las puertas de la residencia sé abrían -Seguro que no –el Namikaze arranco el auto y sé fue.

Sasuke entro a la casa, tenía que caminar un largo tramo hasta llegar dentro de la casa, era de noche, pero había luna aun, se podían ver encendidas las luces de la entrada, en las habitaciones no había ninguna luz encendida, la residencia constaba de tres pisos, sin mucho ánimo siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, está sé abrió y sé asomo un señor de edad muy amable, era el mayordomo

-Pase joven Uchiha, le estaba esperando –hablo este amable –Su hermano hace una hora que sé retiro a dormir -Gracias –dijo Sasuke que sé fue directo a su habitación, los pasillos eran alumbrados por unas lámparas muy pequeñas que daban una tenue luz suficiente para ver. Llego a su cama y sé tumbo estaba algo cansado miro el techo y lanzo un suspiro –Sakura Haruno


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**Me molestas. **

Era de mañana ya, eran casi las diez y Sasuke recién bajaba a desayunar, Itachi ya tenía rato sentado a la mesa, cuando vio entrar a su hermano al comedor, venía con una cara de pocos amigos. Sasuke vestía con un pantalón deportivo azul marino y una camiseta blanca que tomo lugar sin saludar tan siquiera a Itachi, en seguida la empleada ante la orden de Itachi comenzó a servir el desayuno.

-Creí que ibas a llegar más tarde, supongo que sabes que mi generosidad no es gratis –comento Itachi

-Hmp –fue lo único que dijo Sasuke al probar el jugo de naranja antes de empezar su desayuno

-¿Qué tal los señores Namikaze? –pregunto Itachi tomado un bocado de pan tostado.

-Amables como siempre, te mandan saludos –respondió el pelinegro.

-Tú amigo sigue siendo tonto... ¿Quién era esa chica de pelo rosa que estaba con él? –pregunto Itachi

-Su novia –dijo con fastidio Sasuke

-Ya veo... eso quiere decir que no te cayó bien la noviecita del loco ese –dijo sarcástico

-No –respondió Sasuke –Nos llamó presumidos y que nos creemos dueños del mundo –menciono el Uchiha algo molesto.

-¿Qué le dijiste? Ah ya, seguro no le contestaste, como no pasas de sangrón –sé burlo nuevamente Itachi. Sasuke lo miro molesto y de mala gana, que se le hacía divertido a su hermano?

-Lástima que sea novia del tonto ese porque la verdad es que muy bonita –comento Itachi –Digo tienes novia, pero no eres ciego y esa chica esta uff

-Ya sé que es bonita no estoy ciego–le dijo Sasuke mirándo hacia otro lado.

-Eso quiere decir que te gusto la novia de tu mejor amigo? –Itachi soltó a reírse de su hermano

Sasuke no dijo nada, fingió no escuchar y siguió en su desayuno, cuando Itachi se ponía de pesado no lo soportaba

\- bien cambiando de tema, sabes que si te dejaron venir es porque vine yo, papá dijo queda estrictamente prohibido salir si no voy yo con ustedes, es más hasta te mando con Hinata ¿Sabes qué es eso? –silenció Sasuke no dijo nada – Fácil papá no quiere que ligues con nadie más, perderá millones si dejas a Hinata

-Ya cállate, crees que no lo sé? me impuso esa absurda tontería, me obligo a cambiarme a la escuela de Hinata a propósito, eso ya lo sé y nunca dije que esa molesta chica me haya gustado, quiero a Hinata y no la voy a lastimar –Sasuke sé levanto y aventó su servilleta –Más vale que hayas arreglado lo de mi auto –ante eso sé alejo molesto.

Itachi solo sonrió suspendiendo su bocado, le daba gracia la actitud de Sasuke, eso que hizo Sasuke había sido todo lo contrario de lo que dijo

-Esto se está poniendo entretenido. Hay hermanito, si supieras quien es esa chica –dijo Itachi mas para sí mismo.

.

.

En la residencia Hyuga también desayunaban, pero Hizashi el padre de Neji, primo de Hinata ya se había retirado a leer unos diarios dejando conversando a su hijo y sobrina, él estaba más metido en los negocios que en cosas de jóvenes, ya que él dirigía una de las empresas Hyuga aquí en Japón, así que ya solo quedaban Hinata y Neji.

-¿Y cómo te sientes en Konoha? –Pregunto Neji a su prima que la veía tranquila –Hubiese ido a recogerte, pero no me avisaste, sino hasta en la tarde que estabas en Konoha

-Fue algo rápido, Sasuke me pidió que le acompañara –comento Hinata -Y el amigo de Sasuke le tenía una sorpresa a junto a los señores Namikaze

-Tal vez no debería preguntarlo pero… estás segura de seguir con eso? sabes a lo que me refiero –pregunto Neji mirando a su prima

-Amo a Sasuke, él es atento conmigo, paciente y respetuoso y no me rechazo –dijo ella tranquila

-Bueno no tenía por qué hacerlo, a fin de todo era un acuerdo, con muchas ventajas para el –comento Neji algo molesto

-¿Por qué te cae mal Sasuke? –pregunto inquieta la oji perla.

-Porque lo conocí lo suficiente en secundaria –respondió Neji, lo demás que sabía no pensaba decirlo

-Pues conmigo es diferente, me ama y eso es suficiente para mí, si te refieres a su fama de galán, a mí siempre me ha dado mi lugar –comento Hinata

-Solo espero que no sé atreva a lastimarte, porque entonces me conocerá de verdad –agrego Neji

-Neji... cambiando el tema, mañana me presentas a tu novia? –comento Hinata

Neji no dijo nada, la quedo mirando, quien le dijo a ella de su novia, ah, ya ese tarado hiperactivo llamado Naruto

-¿Mañana? ¿Van a salir hoy? –pregunto Neji

-saldré con Sasuke quedo de pasar por mi más tarde, estaré desempacando ha! también te traje unos regalos – comento Hinata poniéndose de pie al mismo que Neji

-Gracias, estaré en la biblioteca –Neji sé retiro

Hinata no dijo nada, salió del comedor, admirada cada lugar de esa casa, aunque podría decirse casi suya, no lo era, había nacido en Konoha, pero siendo aún solo un bebe sus padres sé habían ido de Japón y sus tíos sé quedaron ahí, la casa era muy antigua aun, había cuadros de sus familias, sé detuvo a ver uno que estaba en la sala, era Neji cuando era niño, su papá y su madre, ella por vivir tanto tiempo en América no creció al lado de su primo, pero algunos veranos como inviernos, él iba con su tío Hizashi o ella venía unos días, ambos tenían la misma situación solo contaban con su padre, tal vez por eso Neji era serio, callado, eso hacia ademan a lo que dijo Naruto, de llamarlo agrio, pero era porque no conocían la historia Hyuga.

.

.

Más tarde, Sakura se encontraba en su casa, se suponía que debía componer todo para entrar a clases mañana, pero andaba de mal humor por como sé porto Sasuke anoche con ella, que se creía ese chico, que por ser Uchiha o por tener cara de galán iba hablarle a ella de esa manera, pobre de Hinata que lo tenía de novio, ahora entendía cuando dijo que no había ido a un antro, harta sé tumbo sobre el sofá de la sala y suspiro molesta.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar pensando en ese engreído de Sasuke? ¡Ah! Naruto es mi novio y debe ser mi única prioridad –sé dijo así misma

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? –pregunto una mujer acercándose a Sakura

-Nada mamá -respondió Sakura –El amigo de Naruto que llego ayer es un engreído, me llamo molesta -¿Qué le hiciste? –pregunto la madre de Sakura mirándola

-Nada, solo le dije la verdad no lo soporto –sé quejo Sakura –Su novia si me pareció buena gente, pero el…

-Dale tiempo, dices que es uno de los Uchiha –comento la señora

-Por eso mismo, le dije que sé creen dueños del mundo –agrego Sakura

-Hay Sakura, deja eso por la paz y mejor levántate y organiza tus cosas para mañana–menciono la señora

-Eso va a ser difícil... ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? –pregunto la Haruno al ver como su madre la miraba enojada.

-ponte a limpiar y deja de están pensando en tonterías.

Sakura con cara de " de si ya!" tomo la escoba y comenzó alzar, ella no era para nada como los multimillonarios Uchiha o Hyuga, incluso los Namikaze, ella vivía en una casa de solo dos pisos, cómoda sin muchos lujos, su madre era una empleada en administración en la empresa Hyuga y ganaba lo suficiente para mantener a su hija y su casa, ya que vivían solas, el padre les había abandonado cuando ella era muy pequeña, razón que había causado que solo a los cuatro años de edad, su madre sé la llevara de Konoha, habían regresado solo hace un año, por trabajo de su mamá que la sucursal donde trabajaba la mando hacia Konoha, así que habían regresado.

Sakura nunca le había recordado el pasado a su mamá ella recordaba poco, pero a veces quería tener una familia completa, recordar por completo a su padre, tal vez las cosas fueran muy distintas, ella tenía que trabajar tres veces por semana en un restaurante llamado Icharaku especialmente para gente joven, quería ayudar a su mamá y además porque quería llevar una carrera de medicina y era lo que a Naruto le cautivaba de ella, esas ganas que tiene por superarse y no depender de los demás.

.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke ya conducía un auto último modelo a su lado iba su novia, rumbo a la Preparatoria Konoha que era privada y las más prestigiosa de Konoha, al llegar varias chicas murmuraban por ver tremendo auto, más cuando el Uchiha bajo, aunque llevaban uniforme, a él lo veían como un modelo salido de revista, pero en cuanto vieron bajar a una chica que tampoco era fea, las chicas hicieron gestos, más al ver que este la tomaba de la mano, a pesar de eso no evito que las chicas lo miraran y sé lo comieran con los ojos, incluso uno que otro chico miro a la chica, lo que al Uchiha le molesto.

-Sí lo bueno que ya solo nos queda un año –decía un chico con una coleta tras su cabeza, pero noto que su amigo no le ponía atención, entonces miro y vio que veía a una chica que venía con alguien muy conocido para él, estos pasaron –Uchiha Sasuke ¡oh no problemas.

-¿Vieron lo que vi? No era la chica más hermosa del planeta –menciono el chico castaño

-Ya no te azotes Kiba, como viste, ese que la lleva es su novio y es un tal Sasuke no sé qué –decía Sai

-Sasuke Uchiha –a completo el Nara –Eso indica que todo el año habrá problemas

-Aun así... es muy bonita – respondio kiba ignorando el comentario de sai

-Es muy amigo de Naruto, el sábado salimos todos juntos en parejas –comento Sai

Así que en cuanto dieron comienzo las clases, algunos veían raro a quienes estaban en el salón, Naruto estaba de bocaza hablando con el chico, y Sakura un poco con Hinata al igual que Ino, mientras que Karin no perdía detalle de nada. El profesor asesor de grupo a un no entraba, siempre llegaba tarde aunque fuera inicio de ciclo, media hora después entro así que ordeno el grupo a sentarse y finalmente comenzó a pasar lista, fue cuando noto dos chicos nuevos.

-Bueno, asi que este año tendremos nuevos compañeros -decía Kakashi mirando a los alumnos –Podrían presentarse con quienes no los conocemos

Entonces Hinata se puso de pie, estaba sentada delante de Sakura

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, seré su compañera este año, e-espero nos llevemos bien –dijo tímida

-Hola –saludaron algunos alumnos

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha –menciono el Sasuke

Las que saludaron gustosas habían sido las chicas, bueno menos dos, Hinata y Sakura -Bueno ya, ya vamos a comenzar la clase, sasuke bienvenido nuevamente al instituto – comento el profesor kakashi hatake dando por finalizado las presentaciones.

Las clases dieron inicio, Naruto estuvo haciendo escándalo como siempre en compañía de Sai con el cual sé llevaba mucho, Sasuke había notado que varios de los chicos que estaban en su grupo, habían sido sus compañeros en secundaria, pero no eran sus amigos, solo compañeros, para Hinata todos eran nuevos, y era de más que Neji miraba seriamente al Uchiha y este a él, Karin solo miraba con insistencia al Uchiha con el cual sonreía pero el opto por desviar la mirada.

Naruto se sentaba al lado de Sakura y frente del estaba Sasuke, así que Sakura no podía evitar no mirar de vez en cuando, parecía que el Uchiha no solo era guapo y egocéntrico, sí no también un cerebrito, al igual que ella pues era la numero 2 en su clare por detrás de neji, al sonar el timbre de receso todos comenzaron a salir y fue cuando Karin sé le acercó al Uchiha

-Hola Sasuke, cuanto tiempo sin verte…que me dices si vamos a desayunar juntos –dijo Karin que le acariciaba el brazo

-No gracias –dijo este que sé quito a Karin

-Ey tu rábano, Sasuke tiene novia –la rubia señalo a Hinata que estaba mirando seria la situación

Karin miro de arriba abajo a la Hinata, fea no era pero no le superaba, entonces Hinata tomo la mano de Sasuke de forma celosa -Ya vámonos –menciono Sakura abrazando a Naruto, Así los seis comenzaron a salir, ante las miradas de Karin y Kin que estaban en el salón.

En tanto en la cafetería, varias chicas miraban al Uchiha, ellos tomaron una mesa, a Sasuke no le hacía gracia estar en compañía de la novia de Naruto menos con la rubia y el otro entrometido, pero no decía nada, Hinata parecía estar contenta.

-Me agrada mucho está preparatoria -comento divertida Hinata

-Es de lo mejor, y los profesores son muy buena onda en especial Kakashi que llega casi media hora tarde – animaba Naruto divertido que comía su tan amado ramen

-Y porque te saca de todas tus tarugadas –agrego Ino divertida tomando un jugo

Naruto solo miro a la rubia, pero no dijo nada, a veces esta era algo insoportable.

-¿Y qué cuentas Sasuke? Como eran tus profesores –preguntaba Sai, que ya sé sentía en confianza

-Estrictos -respondió seriamente y cortante, pero notando que Sakura parecía estar ignorándolo

-Que deducción –comento Ino –Bueno no debo sorprenderme, siempre tienes cara de pocos amigos – dijo la rubia directa, mirándose el esmalte de sus uñas azul cielo.

Sasuke la miro, está ya no dijo nada. Pues debía ser porque no sé sentía a gusto con dos entrometidos, la rubia y el otro raro, además de la novia de Naruto, pensó dentro de si.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, bueno los más latosos habían sido Naruto, Ino y Sai, que hablaban y hablaban y ya habían fastidiado al Uchiha, mientras que Hinata estaba divertida, pero Sakura tenía cara de pocos amigos, no soportaba a Sasuke por su forma de ser, pero después Sasuke y Hinata les dejaron solos, deberían ir por sus números de casilleros, en tanto Naruto con Sai sé fueron a ver los encuentros de baloncesto que sé hacían en las canchas, así que solo sé quedaro ino y Sakura.

-Quita esa cara si, cualquiera diría que te gusta Sasuke –comento bromista Ino

-¿Qué? ¿Gustarme a mí ese engreído? Claro que no –contesto inmediatamente Sakura –Es insoportable, no viste que cara tenia? como si nosotros fuéramos energúmenos

-Sasuke siempre ha sido así, parece que nunca sonríe – dijo la chica robando su melena rubia -pero a mí no me engañas y no te culpo está guapísimo, aquí entre nosotras estaba coladita por el en primaria, pero luego puff todo eso se esfumo, es muy oscuro para alguien tan colorida como yo

-oh claro que colorido es sai – dijo con sarcasmo, y ya basta no me gusta para nada, además naruto es su amigo y mi novio.

Ino que sé puso de pie y comenzó a caminar junto a Sakura

-Sigo pensando que te gusta –decía Ino divertida

-Ya cállate –respondió molesta Sakura

Sasuke y Hinata venían de ir por sus llaves de sus locker, algunas chicas miraban sin discreción alguna a Sasuke y le sonreían, a pesar de que Hinata iba a su lado, ella se mostraba serena y calmada, porque Sasuke parecía no hacerles caso. Le molestaba la presencia de la novia de Naruto, de cierta forma le había molestado lo directa que era.

-Parece que, este molesto por nuestras nuevas amistades –comento Hinata

-Algo así, ¿Te cae bien la novia de Naruto? –Pregunto Sasuke –Porque sinceramente a mí no

-pues a mí me cae bien, es muy amigable y sociable, ella y Yamanaka me caen bien, pero veo que a ti no y es raro, se supone que deberíamos ser amigos

-Sí tú lo dices -agrego este algo serio, entonces se toparon con un grupito

Sasuke quedo mirando al Hyuga, el primo de Hinata que le miraba también, este estaba con otros chicos, uno de tremendas cejotas, uno de lentes oscuros y otro pelirrojo, aparte estaba una chica de cabello castaño junto a ellos, pero pasaron sin hablarse, Neji solo observaba la situación, de cierta forma le molestaba ese "compromiso" que existía entre su prima y Sasuke.

-Así que, ella es tu prima. ya la hubieras presentado –comento Lee

-Después -respondió Neji sumamente serio

-Ese nos va a traer problemas –agrego el de lentes, llamado Shino

-Uchiha Sasuke –menciono el pelirrojo –Ya tengo ganas de enfrentarlo en la clase de artes marciales -¿Porque los chicos siempre quieren golpear algo? -pregunto la morena

.

.

Luego de clases todos comenzaron a salir de las aulas, el primer día había pasado tranquilo, Naruto tardaba en juntar sus cosas por el tiradero que hacía en su banca, la rubia ya sé había ido junto a Sai al cual no soltaba para nada. A Sasuke no le hacía gracia andar en parejitas, pero Hinata estaba empecinada en esperar a la pareja.

-Ya era hora –murmuro Sasuke que abrazo del hombro a Hinata

-Siempre eres así de mal humorado –cuestiono Sakura tomando de la mano al rubio y mirando a Sasuke Este la miro seriamente, ahora le decía mal humorado, era por su culpa

-Después te acostumbras –hablo Naruto divertido

Hinata no dijo nada, solo sonrió con Sasuke, quien solo la miro seriamente

Los cuatro bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, Sakura iba tomada de la mano del rubio, que hasta cierto punto él la presumía ante todos, ya que el año pasado que había entrado a la escuela, Sakura había rechazado a muchos chicos y sin embargo a él le acepto. Así que Naruto sé lucia con su novia que en si era una de las chicas más bonitas e inteligente del intituto. Y Sasuke era otro que de cierta forma también presumía de Hinata, la chica aunque era un poco tímida, era muy bonita, no podía quejarse, ahora la tenía abrazada de la cintura. En eso sonó el celular del rubio.

-Ah hola mamá... si saliendo de la prepa... ah bueno... ¿Ahorita? –Preguntaba soltándose de Sakura y alejándose un poco -¿Pero estas bien? si voy para allá –Naruto termino la llamada y guardo su celular –Mi mamá se siente un poco indispuesta, parece que es gripe o algo así... debo ir por ella a su trabajo –explico el rubio –Sasuke puedes pasar a dejar a Sakura en su casa, por favor –pedía el rubio mirando a su amigo

-Descuida Naruto, puedo irme caminando a casa –decía Sakura que no quería irse con el Uchiha

-No hay problema –agrego Sasuke comenzando abrir la puerta de su auto

-No te preocupes Naruto ve tranquil, me saludas a tu mamá... y que se mejore –comento Hinata algo tímida

-Gracias, discúlpame Sakura paso por ti a la noche –decía el rubio al tanto que le daba un beso corto a los labios a Sakura

-Cuídate, dale un abrazo de mi parte a tu mamá –menciono Sakura sonriendo con el rubio

-Seguro -el rubio sé alejo y sé fue donde su auto para luego irse

En tanto en el auto de Sasuke quien iba conduciendo, no hablaba mucho con Hinata, iba serio y mirando directo hacia el frente, Hinata iba a su lado y detrás Sakura que iba callada, la casa de los Hyuga estaba cerca, así que Sasuke tendría que pasar a dejar a Hinata y aguantarse la presencia de Sakura.

-Sakura, que dices si tomamos un café por la tarde -propuso Hinata algo tímida mirando por el espejo lateral a Sakura

-Me gustaría, pero hoy trabajo aunque mañana estoy libre, sería divertido salir juntas las tres –agrego Sakura algo alegre

-Sí me agrada la idea –agrego Hinata –Oye y Karin siempre es así –pregunto Hinata

-ah jaja si es una resbalosa de lo peor, es más fácil como una suma de uno más uno –decía Sakura notando que por donde iban había muchas casas de ricos, típico

-Entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo mañana –dijo Hinata notando que estaban llegando a su casa –Solo déjame en la entrada Sasuke

-Como gustes –dijo este parando el auto mirando a Hinata –Te llamo luego

-nos vemos mañana Sakura –decía Hinata que sé iba bajando del auto

-Hasta mañana Hinata –respondió Sakura sonriendo con ella

Hinata bajo y Sasuke cerró la puerta, ambos caminaron hacia la entrada, Sasuke oprimió un botón y seguidamente el vigilante de la entrada, abrió la puerta, entonces le dio la mochila a Hinata y seguidamente la beso en los labios, Hinata sé apeno pero le correspondió. Sakura miro hacia otro lado como no viendo. Segundos después Hinata entro y Sasuke sé regreso al auto y volvió a encenderlo y el auto comenzó alejarse. La casa de Sakura aún estaba retirada, Sasuke por aburrición o por lo que fuera, encendió el reproductor de música, y enseguida sé comenzó a escuchar una música de rock, Sakura solo lanzo un suspiro, eso lo pagaría Naruto, dejarla con su amigo, pero la música no era agradable para los oídos de Sakura.

-No tienes otra clase de música –hablo Sakura mirando por la ventanilla Sasuke no respondió, la escucho pero no dijo nada.

-Sabes que eres un grosero –menciono Sakura mirándole

-Hmp –menciono este mirando hacia el frente

-Así que tu y Naruto siempre han sido muy amigos -comento Sakura queriendo hacer platica –Tú novia me cae muy bien

-Hmp –volvió a decir Sasuke que no tenía intención de entablar una plática con ella

-De veras que eres pesado -dijo Sakura mirándole –No entiendo como alguien como tú puede ser amigo de mi novio que es explosivo

-Tampoco entiendo que hace Naruto con una chica tan molesta como tu –respondió Sasuke algo serio, en definitiva Sakura le caía mal

-Sabes que, podrás ser todo lo lindo por fuera, pero por dentro no lo eres –agrego Sakura molesta

-Tú no me conoces –respondió molesto el Uchiha ella que sabía del

-Que puedo esperar de un hijo de papi –Sakura sonrió levemente

-En efecto, molesta y fastidiosa –menciono Sasuke que enseguida vio la casa de la Haruno

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –pregunto Sakura que dedujo que no era agrado del Uchiha

-Deberías saber que, entre Naruto y yo hay mucha diferencia –dijo este parando el auto

-Demasiado, el si tiene corazón –Sakura tomo su mochila, abrió la puerta y sé bajo azotando la puerta -¿Qué yo no tengo corazón? –sé pregunto Sasuke, poniendo en marcha el auto y yéndose.

.

.

Horas después en el Chubis, lugar donde trabaja Sakura, está sé encontraba ya con su uniforme rojo del restaurante, la mayoría eran chicas jóvenes las que atendían, la dueña del local era la madre de Tenten, la novia de Neji. Y ahí Sakura tenía una amiga llamada Tayuya que estudiaba universidad y por supuesto que Sakura la había puesto al tanto del amiguito de Naruto y la novia de este y todas las cosas que habían pasado.

-¿Qué le dijiste que? ¿Y qué te dijo? –preguntaba Tayuya atenta de lo que Sakura decía

-Nada, solo me miro seriamente. es un engreído, te juro que no lo soporto –decía Sakura molesta

-Sí sé nota que no lo soportas Sakura, solo lo conoces de tres días y mírate –decía Tayuya divertida

-No me hace gracia Tayuya , mejor me pongo a trabajar –Sakura tomo una libretita y sé alejo cuando vio entrar a más gente

En tanto Sasuke se encontraba en casa de la Hyuga, ambos estaban en el segundo piso en una ante sala, iban a salir pero había comenzado a llover, así que estaban ahí, ambos tumbados sobre la alfombra recargándose al sofá, Sasuke estaba abrazando a Hinata, mientras veían una película, para Sasuke era algo tono, pero por Hinata hacía las tonteras más grandes, fingía estar viendo la película, porque estaba muy pensativo, le acariciaba el brazo lentamente, Hinata estaba atenta a la película, pero Sasuke aunque tenía los ojos puestos a la televisión no estaba poniendo atención

-**Que no tengo corazón, ella no sabe lo que me cuesta ser Uchiha**

Entonces justo paso una escena romántica, Sasuke escucho como Hinata lanzo un suspiro -Sasuke ¿Me amas? –pregunto de la nada Hinata mirándole hacia arriba

Sasuke no le dijo nada, sé agacho un poco y le beso en los labios, claro que la quería, el tenia sentimientos como los demás, no era frio como Sakura lo veía, de pronto Sasuke cambio su forma de besar a Hinata, de lento a algo más apasionado, buscando entrar en la boca de la Hyuga, que ella con algo de temor le dio paso, entonces Sasuke profundizo el beso, que les estaba dejando casi sin aliento, Sasuke casi quería comerse a la Hyuga, quería sentir emoción, adrenalina al hacerlo, amaba a Hinata, le gustaba y la quería. De pronto alguien tosió fuertemente

-Lamento interrumpir, Hinata te llama mi tío Hiashi –dijo Neji mirando de mala gana a Sasuke, por la forma que sé lo encontró con Hinata

-Ah sí –Hinata sé alejo del Uchiha y sé alejo de la sala

-No te pases de listo, Uchiha –dijo Neji antes de irse de la sala

Sasuke no dijo nada, apago la TV y tomo asiento normal al sofá, que le estaba pasando, porque había besado de esa manera a Hinata, nunca lo había hecho, pero era como una necesidad, cuando regreso la Hyuga, Sasuke se despidió y sé retiro de la casa.

Más tarde pasaban de las nueve de la noche, casi ya no había gente en el Chubis y las que se quedarían a cerrar como cada lunes, eran Tayuya y Sakura, las dos habían estado pendientes de un relato de terror de una de sus compañeras, sobre una película de suspenso y horror, donde un criminal entraba a un establecimiento solo para apuñalar a su víctima y Sakura a pesar de tener miedo sé había aguantado hasta escuchar el final. Cuando dieron las nueve y media, las otras chicas salieron, era la hora de salida, así que ya solo sé quedarían Sakura y Tayuya.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Casi lo olvido! –Decía alarmada Tayuya –Sakura, no puedo quedarme hasta las diez, quede de pasar por mis libros a casa de una amiga antes de las diez... por favor cierras por mi... ya cerré la caja

-¿Qué? Me vas a dejar sola.-pregunto algo asustada

-No estás sola, Naruto pasara por ti, además aún queda esa parejita, si no paso antes de las diez cerrara la librería y necesito los libros, lo olvide... además no estás asustada ¿O sí? –decía Tayuya algo divertida

-Noo asustada no, está bien, yo cierro. Naruto pasara por mí a las diez –menciono Sakura sonriente que no pensaba decir que si tenía miedo

-Por eso te quiero Sakura, gracias –decía Tayuya dándole un beso a la mejilla, tomo su bolsa y sé fue

-Pues si tengo miedo –suspiro Sakura

Cinco minutos después, la pareja que estaba salió, entonces Sakura si sé quedo sola, estaba mirando hacia todos lados, y sé estaba poniendo nerviosa, miraba hacia la calle, las cortinas de los ventanales ya estaban cerradas, solo rogaba porque entrara alguien más, iba a llamar a Naruto para decirle si ya estaba cerca, estaba en eso cuando de pronto vio entrar a un sujeto vestido de negro, Sakura sé paralizo, más cuando este llego a la barra, ella casi no podía verle su cara, porque su cabeza estaba cubierta por el gorro de la chamarra y además traía lentes oscuros.

-¿Va-a a ordenar? –pregunto cómo pudo Sakura asustada, además ya había apagado casi todas las luces y no había lo suficiente

-Un café –menciono en voz seria

Sakura rápidamente serbio el café y le entrego y sé alejo de la barra, buscando con su vista algo con que defenderse.

-Ya es muy tarde ¿Estás sola? –preguntó en voz seria el hombre

-Ya cerré así que sé puede ir –menciono Sakura que como pudo corrió y lo saco a empujones sin tan siquiera dejarle ponerle azúcar o algo al café, Sakura cerro y sé alejo corriendo del lugar, es más había olvidado su celular dentro.

-Idiota –sé dijo el chico –Preguntar si estaba sola –sé formo una sonrisa en su rostro

Sakura de las prisas, había corrido tanto que tomo un callejón bastante solitario, estaba asustada fue cuando noto que se encontraba en un callejón y comenzó asustarse, sé paralizo cuando unos tipos salieron quien sabe de dónde, caminando hacia ella, ella se detuvo, ni por donde correr, estos la rodearon

-Pero miren nada más, alguien sé perdió de rumbo – decía uno de ellos

-Tranquila... te vamos a regresar, pero luego de que nos divertirnos un rato –dijo otro con ojos lujurioso y mirándola

-Sí! nos la vamos a pasar bien –dijo el tercero que le jalo del brazo

-¡No me toque! ¡Suélteme! –grito Sakura forcejeando

-¡No escucho! ¡Suéltela! –Menciono seriamente un sujeto acercándose

Sakura volteo a verlo rápidamente, parpadeo unos segundos, al parecer era el mismo sujeto de hace rato

-Sí como no -sé burlaba uno de ellos

Pero la única acción del chico que había llegado, fue comenzar a pelear con uno de ellos, Sakura pateo al tipo que la tenía, pegandole entre sus patas y este la soltó, Sakura sé alejo un poco, veía como el sujeto extraño les partía la madre a los sujetos, estaba peleando con dos de ellos al mismo tiempo, sus golpes eran fuertes y certeros, rápidamente los dejo fuera de combate, pero el tercero sé levanto y sacó una navaja con la cual intento herirlo, pero el chico pateo la mano de este de paso rompiéndola.

-¡Idiotas! –se burlaba el sujeto, que sé acerco a Sakura, estaba parada donde había luz y aún seguía asustada - ¿Estás bien? –pregunto el chico parándose donde le daba la luz

-¡Sasuke! –pronuncio sorprendida la Haruno sin más que decir

-Disculpa por asustarte –sé disculpo Sasuke, sé había dado cuenta que entrando a un lugar de noche como iba, causaría algo y más que expuso a la novia de su mejor amigo

-Ah... yo... disculpa que te haya sacado del local... pero

-Sí como sea –dijo este sin mucho interés –No es bueno que tomes estos rumbos...

-Luego del susto que me metiste... gracias por defenderme... creo que... no eres tan malo después de todo - comento Sakura

Sasuke solo sé giro a verla, le tomo del brazo y comenzaron a salir del callejón

-Le hablare a Naruto que venga por mí –dijo Sakura que buscaba su celular –No está ¡Lo olvide en el Chubis! – decía Sakura desesperada buscando

-Déjalo así te acompaño a tu casa, no está lejos -propuso Sasuke

Sakura no dijo

* * *

nada, así que comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Naruto llego al local, pero lo encontró cerrado, era extraño, llamo a Sakura por celular, pero está no lo atendía, estaba raro, pero seguramente habían cerrado temprano y ella ya sé había ido, así que iría a su casa. En tanto Sakura y Sasuke estaban próximos a llegar, no habían dicho mucho, y Sasuke termino prestándole su chamarra a Sakura, Sakura había cambiado de ver la forma en que miraba a Sasuke, la había defendido, al parecer no era tan malo, al llegar ambos sé detuvieron.

-Gracias… Sasuke –Sakura sé quito la chamarra y sé la dio

-De nada –Sasuke tomo su chamarra –Adiós –Sasuke sé alejo sin esperar a que Sakura abriera la puerta o entrara, siguió su camino con su chamarra al hombro

Sakura estaba por entrar, cuando vio un auto acercarse, sé detuvo porque sé le hizo conocido, era Naruto, está sonrió y bajo las escaleras para abrazarlo, el rubio sé sorprendió, pero Sakura se sintió protegida en los brazos del rubio.

-Naruto. -menciono Sakura antes de darle un beso a los labios y abrazarlo -¿Qué sucede Sakura? –pregunto Naruto

-Nada, te cuento dentro vamos –menciono Sakura llevándoselo dentro de la casa

Luego de que Naruto sé fuera, Sakura sé fue a su habitación, se metió a la ducha y mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, solo estaba pensando, había algo que la hizo sonreír, cerró los ojos mientras dejo escapar en un suspiro un nombre. –Sasuke…

* * *

Hello ya estoy de vuelta y creo que un poco rapido jejej. primeramente quiero agradecer a quienes comentaron y siguienron el fic, gracias las amooo hahahaah quiero decirles a los fans naruhina que esta pareja se desarrollara un poco mas lento, como notan desde el primer cap sakura y sasuke se gustaron a primera vista, entre hinata y naruto las cosas serán un poco mas diferentes, pues estos primero serán victimas y luego victimarios, uy creo que estoy dando spoirler hahaahahahahaha. pero en fin ambas parejas tendran un desarrollo distinto pero no quiere decir que el naruhina no estara presente. ademas a parte de esa pareja tambien esta el INOSAI, NEJITEN, NEJIINO (algo leve) que son secundarias.

sin mas espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios! comenten que tal les parece, sugerencias etc. tambien animense a dar follow y fav para seguir apoyando esta problematica historia. byeee nos veremos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Primer acercamiento, no puedo evitar mirarte**

Era de mañana, martes segundo día de clases, pero lo divertido era porque estaban en inicio de cursos y tenían todo un año para seguir haciendo desastres antes de salir de preparatoria y tomar la vida con más calma. La mayoría andaba por los pasillos, los jardines y rumbo a los salones, pero en especial Sakura e Ino estaban recargadas a la baranda que estaba afuera de su salón, Sakura le estaba contando todo lo de anoche a Ino que no lo podía creer, estaba haciendo un escándalo, hasta que Sakura le calló, porque el Uchiha iba hacia ellas, era extraño porque no iba con su novia, Sakura por alguna razón sé puso nerviosa y creyó que Sasuke le hablaría, pero este sé paso de largo, sin tan siquiera mirar a las dos chicas, así entrando al salón.

-Ósea ¿Qué no dices que sé porto buena onda? –decía Ino que no lo entendía

-Bueno si, pero eso fue anoche, además solo me defendió tampoco tendría porque estarme hablando, nos caemos muy mal –decía Sakura quitada de la pena

-Sí claro… comenzare a guardar una moneda por cada comentario de "me cae mal" quita y me vuelvo millonaria –sé reía Ino

-Sabes qué? mejor ya no digas nada –Sakura se hizo la ofendida, de pronto vio venir al rubio, como cada martes, ambos llegaban solos –Hola amor –saludo Sakura abrazando al rubio y besándolo

-Tanta miel empalaga –menciono Ino fingiendo no ver y mirando hacia la planta baja, mirando especialmente un grupito de tres chicos, donde venía su novio Sai

-¿No entras? –pregunto el rubio abrazado de la pelirosa

-Ahora voy, Ino me estaba contando unas cosas –dijo Sakura algo rápida

Ino la miro de reojo, ella le estaba contando cosas, que no era al revés

El rubio sonrió y se fue hacia el salón. Justo Hinata venía llegando en compañía de su primo. Ino quedo mirando al Hyuga sin tan siquiera disimularlo, él ni lo noto, pero la rubia literalmente babeaba por el agrio. Hinata se había dado cuenta pero no dijo nada, saludo a Sakura primero típico de chicas de beso en la mejilla.

Dentro del salón, Naruto había saludado a sus compañeros con los típicos movimientos de manos, para luego tomar asiento, al lado de este por una distancia de medio metro al frente estaba la banca del Uchiha.

-Por cierto, quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Sakura –decía Naruto agradecido

Sasuke le quedo mirando unos momentos, Sakura le había contado todo al rubio, bueno tampoco era como para que no pudiese contárselo

-Aunque no debiste asustarla le pudiste a ver dicho que eras tú, pero tenías que ser tan Baka como siempre –decía Naruto animado -¿Qué dices si hoy por la tarde nos vamos a jugar boliche?

-¿Boliche? –menciono Sasuke con una sonrisa burlesca mirando al rubio

-Sí, Sakura y yo vamos todos los martes por la tarde –respondió Naruto, que ya estaba sentado sobre su banca, como si estuviese tomando el sol con sus pies arriba su mesa. Entonces todos comenzaron entrar, Sakura, Ino y Hinata por igual, detrás entro el profesor Iruka

-Todos a sus lugares, Naruto baja los pies de la mesa –decía el profesor poniendo su portafolios al escritorio

Naruto hizo caso, pero sé le atoro el pantalón y al querer bajar su pie de su mesa, le gano su peso y se fue con todo, a eso todos comenzaron a reírse, hasta Sasuke no lo pudo evitar, Sakura ayudo al rubio y de paso le sobaba su frente.

-Sakura veo que tiene muchas ganas de ayudar, en lo que paso lista reparta esas hojas, son unos ejercicios que harán ahora –decía el profesor comenzando a pasar lista.

Sakura comenzó a repartirlos, cuando puso la hoja donde Sasuke, no pudo evitar mirarle al mismo que el la había mirado, pero seguidamente siguió con lo que hacía, Sasuke solo sé concentro en leer los ejercicios

-Bien muchachos, todos en silencio. Naruto deja de hacer ruido! tienen solo media hora –decía el profesor mirándolos

Todos se pusieron a contestar las hojas, pero era de esperarse que el rubio no diera una como siempre, faltaban solo tres minutos para que el tiempo terminara y Naruto no terminaba los ejercicios, Iruka se puso de pie y miro su reloj.

-Sé termino el tiempo, recogeré sus hojas –Iruka comenzó a recogerlas y tomo la de Naruto que no la soltaba –Ya Naruto el tiempo sé termino

-Solo respondo la última –decía Naruto aun escribiendo

-No Naruto -Iruka jalo las hojas y regreso a su escritorio –Abran su libro en el capítulo 12 se reúnen en equipos de cuatro y resuelven en silencio los ejercicios del 12 al 16

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto? –sé quejo Ino

-Porque usted señorita, solo sé la pasa hablando –Iruka no dijo más sé puso a calificar

En tanto Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto y Sakura hicieron equipo de cuatro para comenzar a responder los ejercicios. Iruka sostenía en su mano una hoja, la de Naruto aparte de que faltaron varios ejercicios, la mayoría de los realizados estaba mal, su vista estaba sobre el grupito, miro la de Sakura, excelente como siempre, la del Uchiha no había tenido errores, pero poner a trabajar esos dos… bueno luego miro la de Hinata, ningún solo error. Sé escuchaban algunas murmuraciones de pláticas sobre los ejercicios, pero nadie hacia escándalo.

-No Naruto, ese no es el resultado –decía Hinata que había mirado su hoja

-¿Ah no? –preguntaba nervioso el rubio a la chica

-No -Hinata lo corrigió

Sasuke solo miro la escena, Hinata parecía que se llevaba bien con el rubio, para no decir que el rubio era idiota, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por como Hinata ayudaba al rubio. Sakura también había mirado la escena y no le había gustado, solo lanzo un suspiro y siguió en sus cosas. Media hora después, Iruka les pidió sus trabajos, esos los calificaría después.

-Bueno, hoy no dejare tarea –decía el profesor. Todos hacían escándalos de emoción

Este había estado observando el grupo y al ver el interés de la señorita hyuga en ayudar al uzumaki se le ocurrió una gran idea. Pensó en poner al rubio con haruno, pero sabía que estos dos andaban en amoríos y esto solo provocara distracciones así que no lo pensó más y tomo la decisión.

-Naruto, será mejor que tengas un tutor –Iruka sé había levantado –Hinata hyuga, podrías ayudar a Naruto dos veces por semana en clases tutoriales

Hinata quedo mirando al profesor, luego miro a Sasuke quien la estaba mirando, parecía que le estaba pidiendo permiso al Uchiha.

-Como diga profesor –respondió Hinata sin más

-Pero profesor, tutoría significa quedarse dos horas luego de clases –sé quejaba el rubio

-Muy bien, comienzan hoy –Iruka tomo sus cosas y salió ignorando las quejas del rubio.

-Bien podrías esmerarte un poco más –menciono Sakura molesta –Pero no, tenías que llegar hasta tutoría

Naruto puso cara de perro regañado.

Sasuke no menciono nada, le dio la ligera impresión que Sakura se había molestado, pues no era la única, el también, Hinata dándole clases al tonto de Naruto. Las clases siguieron su curso normales, hasta que llegó la hora del receso, según Naruto día libre, porque el almorzaba con sus amigos y era de esperarse que jalara a Uchiha para eso, así que Hinata se había ido con sus amigas, las trés estaban en la cafetería.

-Tú novio sí que es idiota –sé burlaba Ino –Recuerdas lo que hizo justo un día antes de fin de curso? sé tropezó y de paso te tiro lo peor fue que sé cayó sobre ti

-Ya… lo bueno que fue a fin de curso, y no le digas que es Idiota, cualquiera sé le dificulta matemáticas –defendía Sakura tomando su jugo

-Sí claro –añadió Ino divertida –Deberíamos hacer algo juntas este fin de semana

-Me agrada la idea -contesto Hinata algo nerviosa

-Sí deberíamos ir de compras, tomar un café, no sé… conocer chicos? –decía la rubia

-Pero… no dices que… Sai es tu novio? –hablo Hinata mirando a la rubia

-Ah bueno si y es lindo, no me quejo y hace el amor uff –decía Ino como si nada, entonces noto que Hinata sé ruborizo y bajo la mirada, mientras que Sakura miro por otro lado –Por Dios! no lo han hecho – se empezó a reir como loca ante las caras de sus amigas.

-No creo que eso sea tan importante, además Naruto nunca me lo ha propuesto –respondió Sakura

-Ah! ósea pero si te lo propusiera si –agrego Ino mirando a Sakura y riéndose

-¡Yo nunca dije eso! –respondió Sakura ignorando a Ino, al girarse sé encontró que al lado de la cafetería el jardín en una mesa estaba justamente el rubio, Sai y Sasuke

-¿Y qué dices tú Hinata? Te quedaste muda, vamos no me digas que no has estado en brazos de ese bombón de Uchiha –decía Ino como si nada

-Ah… eh… pues… no… no… hemos hecho esas… cosas –decía totalmente apenada la Hyuga

-Bueno pero no tartamudez, tarde o temprano lo harán. Dios como viven sin sexo –se quejaba Ino

-No creo que sea fundamental ¿Verdad Sakura? –preguntaba Hinata buscando el apoyo de Sakura

-Exacto, nosotras no somos liberales -decía Sakura

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir Sakura? Que me acuesto con cualquier chico? Sai es el primero y el único –mintio Ino en tono bajo.

-Yo no insinué nada Ino, Cambia el tema si? – dijo sakura algo incomoda, el ambiente de repente se puso algo tenso.

-Si ya tengo calor –decía Ino bebiendo su jugo

En la otra mesa lado del jardín

-¿Ósea que tu pene no ha tenido fiestas últimamente? –pregunto Sai como si nada

Sasuke le quedo mirando feo, Naruto suspendió su bocado de su ramen mirando al Uchiha

-Eso es privacidad no crees –comento Sasuke molesto

-bueno no serás el único, hay otro idiota que tampoco lo lleva de fiesta –agrego Sai riéndose, haciendo referencia al rubio

Naruto casi sé ahoga con su comida, hasta tosió. Sasuke miro de reojo al rubio, eso quería decir que entre él y Sakura no había pasado nada, lo mismo que el con Hinata

-Buenooo nunca sé lo he propuesto a Sakura –comento Naruto – quiero que se sienta lista, digo que tu andes de caliente no quiere decir que nosotros también

-No tal vez no, pero sí que es bueno –decía Sai sonriendo

-¿Por qué este fin de semana no vamos los tres por ahí? De chicos malos –proponía Naruto -¿Qué dices Sasuke?

-Estaría bien -respondió Sasuke, realmente el se había acostado con una que otras chicas estando en estados unidos, claro cuidándose de forma correcta, pero cuando su padre empezó a poner a itachi de niñera era imposible darse una escapada.

Luego de clases, como era de esperarse Naruto tenía que quedarse a tutoría, tutoría era un salón amplio en la planta baja cerca de las instalaciones de la dirección, todos habían bajado juntos, Sai, Ino, Sakura Naruto Sasuke y Hinata, la prefecta Anko se encontraba en la puerta.

-Ni hablar, tutoría –decía Naruto que soltó de la mano a Sakura –Disculpa que no te lleve a tu casa…

-Descuida, Ino y Sai me pasaran a dejar –menciono Sakura al mismo que le daba un beso al rubio. Este la abrazo y alargo el beso, hasta que Sakura sé alejo del rubio

-Con eso seguro sé va a concentrar –sé burlaba Sai –Siendo brujita tenías que idiotizarlo

-que gracioso Sai –agrego Sakura –Me llamas luego –Sakura sé alejo junto a la rubia y Sai

-Estaré en la biblioteca –dijo Sasuke –Te busco luego –dicho eso le dio un beso corto y sé alejo

En tutoría

-¿Crees que si estoy tan mal en matemáticas? –decía Naruto

-Algo… pero la mejor manera es ponerle más empeño está materia que otras –decía Hinata

-Sabes algo Hinata me caes muy bien, me da mucho gusto que seas novia de mi hermano –decía Naruto mirando a la chica

-Gracias, tú también me caes bien, Sasuke me hablaba mucho de ti… de hecho casi te imaginaba así –decía Hinata algo nerviosa

-El me conto poco de ti- dijo rascándose la cabeza- pero cuando lo hacía sé quedaba idiota –sé burlaba Naruto - ¿Y cómo se conocieron? –Naruto estaba de preguntón

-Amm, en una reunión de su familia con la mía -explico Hinata al mismo que comenzaba a contarle a Naruto sobre cómo conoció al Uchiha

Finalmente miércoles, mitad de semana. Luego de las primeras clases llego la hora del receso, estaba vez comerían todos juntos, esperaban a Sakura e Ino, pero Sakura llevaba una bolsa naranja que no había soltado en todas las clases.

-Oye naciste pegada a esa bolsa o que? –sé reía Ino por lo de Sakura

-No cerda, es un regalo para Naruto… -las dos chicas llegaron hacia la mesa

-Sakura donde te habías metido? –dijo Naruto mirándole fijamente.

-Solo fui a preguntarle a Shizune cuando comenzaban los cursos de enfermería. Naruto, quizás no sabes que es día es hoy pero –Sakura le mostro la bolsa –Esto es para ti, lo hice yo

-¿Qué día es hoy? –sé pregunto el rubio con una pose pensativa, de veras no se acordaba.

-¡Naruto! –dijo totalmente molesta Sakura con el ceño fruncido, Naruto se hizo chiquito

-Ups –menciono el al tomar el regalo y mirar dentro, lo saco y era un suéter negro con una insignia de remolino en ella –Es peludito –decía Naruto pegando su cara al suéter

Sasuke solo sé burlo por el acto del rubio, pero disimuladamente miro a Sakura. Sí que tenía su carácter de loca endemoniada.

Todos estaban atentos al suceso, Sakura sé cruzo de brazos esperando que Naruto recordara

-Suena a problemas –agrego Ino divertida por el asunto

-¡Mes aniversario! –grito Naruto casi pálido

-No me sorprende de Naruto –sé burlo Sasuke divertido

-Lo siento! -decía Naruto parándose y abrazando a Sakura –Pasemos todo el día juntos

-Hoy trabajo Naruto –Sakura se sentó a la silla donde la mesa y sus amigos

-Solo a Naruto se le puede olvidar una fecha así –decía divertido Sai

-Gracias por el suéter Sakura, está muy bonito –decía Naruto sin soltar el suéter

-Bueno! no faltaba más, me pique más de una vez tejiendo el suéter –añadió Sakura algo molesta por la actitud del rubio

-Se nota que amas a Naruto –agrego Ino, ella amaba a Sai pero tejer era algo que ni muerta haría.

-Pues aunque no lo creas –agrego Sakura abrazando al rubio, en ese momento no le importaba que los demás estuvieran ahí, incluyendo a Sasuke

Naruto solo sé dejo consentir, mientras Sakura jugaba con los cabellos del rubio

-Pero no te acostumbres tanto –dijo Sakura suspendiendo sus mimos

-¿Y cuándo cumplen su aniversario ustedes? –pregunto Sai mirando a Sasuke y Hinata

-amm, pronto cumpliremos 2 años –respondió Hinata

-Wow bastante tiempo –agrego Sai –Con Ino llevamos cerca de un año

-Sí casi un año soportándolo –dijo Ino, a todo eso todos excepto Sasuke comenzaron a reír

Luego del receso continuaron las clases, en la clase de Asuma era quien les daba Historia. Asuma había escrito en el pizarrón equipos de dos para la investigación de esa semana, Sasuke sé sorprendió al ver su nombre junto al de Sakura, Sakura por igual miro a Sasuke, pero ninguno dijo nada, el de Naruto a pareció junto al de Hinata, Naruto no le preocupaba Hinata era su tutora, Sasuke no sé sentía tan a gusto con esos equipos, pero tampoco puso objeción.

-La quiero para el viernes –decía Asuma –Contara dos puntos para su calificación bimestral

-Profe! porque no me dejo con Sai –preguntaba Ino –Porque con Lee

-A ver si sé le pega algo señorita Ino, bueno que pasen buen día –menciono Asuma tomando sus carpetas y saliendo

-Genial! tarea en equipo –sé quejo Naruto –Eso quiere decir que no saldré tan mal

-Naruto no seas flojo –regaño Sakura que casi le jalaba la oreja al rubio, este casi chillaba

-Sakura –dijo este mirándola con ojos llorosos

-Deberías de esforzarte más –decía Sakura cerrando sus carpetas

-Buenas tardes jóvenes –decía Kakashi que venía entrando –Que bonito encontrarlos en comité –decía Kakashi mirando como Ino, Sakura, Naruto y Sai estaban sentados todos en bola –Naruto siéntate bien, Sakura deja de mimar a Naruto, Ino cúbrete, Sai deja de dibujar, hey choiji deja de comer en clases y despuerta a shikamaru–decía Kakashi, conocía bastante a sus alumnos –Sasuke escribe la fecha en el pizarrón

-Pero ya está la fecha –agrego Sasuke algo mofado por tal mandamiento

-Pues la vuelves a escribir por decirlo –menciono Kakashi mientras sacaba sus cosas

Sasuke no tuvo de otra sé levanto y escribió la fecha

A eso Sakura estaba mirando atenta, vaya esas no eran letras, eran arañas, lo cierto era que por alguna razón no podía evitar no mirarlo, y claro que si vista también sé fijo en el trasero de Sasuke, en si le estaba mirando detenidamente, cuando Sasuke termino sé dio la vuelta para ir a su banca y sé dio cuenta que Sakura le estaba mirando, al mirarla, ella desvió su mirada por alguna razón.

-Vamos a formar el consejo estudiantil, como saben el presidente de la escuela solo puede ser de tercero, así que saldrá un competidor por cada grupo, en estas fichas escribirán el nombre de quien desean poner como presidente, quien tenga más votos saldrá para competir con los de otros grupos –Kakashi comenzó a repartirlos

Así que todos comenzaron a escribir a sus candidatos, al final Kakashi junto los volantes y comenzó la votación sorprendiéndose de sus resultados, se puso de pie y miro a su grupo.

-Bueno debo decir que me sorprendieron pero… –decía Kakashi

-Ya solo dígalo –interrumpió Ino de mala gana mirando sus uñas pintadas de rosa

-El candidato de este grupo es… Uchiha Sasuke –anuncio Kakashi mirando al chico

Sasuke puso cara de pocos amigos, ¿Por qué él? No tenía la más mínima intención

-¿No pueden elegir a nadie más? –pregunto Sasuke algo molesto y serio

-Lo siento, es la decisión de su grupo –decía Kakashi sin dejar decir nada más al Uchiha –Ahora vamos a trabajar

Sakura solo sé concentraba en escribir lo que el profesor había comenzado anotar al pizarrón mientras sostenía una sonrisa en su rostro, por alguna razón ella había elegido también a Sasuke, que discretamente le miraba desde su lugar, era inevitable no mirarlo, él era como un imán que la atraía y no sabía porque, sabía que estaba mal porque ella tenía a Naruto y le quería. Luego de una hora, cuando le entregaron los trabajos a Kakashi este les dio una nueva noticia

-Me van hacer un documental sobre la cuestión de la física –explicaba Kakashi

-Profe ya tenemos mucha tarea –se quejaba Ino al mismo que tenía levantada la mano

-Están en ultimo año que esperaban -agregaba Kakashi escribiendo unos nombres –Y lo harán por equipos de dos, no de cuatro como veníamos trabajando, así la calificación será más justa

-Jo con eso te jodieron Naruto –agrego Sai divertido molestando al rubio que estaba delante del

Todos comenzaron a reírse

-Silencio! estos son los equipos –Kakashi seguía escribiendo los nombres.

Nuevamente, Sasuke con Sakura, que acaso habían puesto de acuerdo? Sasuke solo lanzo un suspiro, estaba sentado quitado de la pena, mirando la pizarra con sumo fastidio, eso ya no era coincidencia, era su imaginación o había algo extraño ahí, Sakura por igual no lo veía con buenos ojos, Naruto le tocaba nuevamente con Hinata, vaya cosas.

-Por lo visto seremos compañeros casi siempre –agrego Naruto en voz lo suficiente escuchable para Hinata

-Eso parece –respondió ella algo sonriente

-Fastidio –musito Sasuke apenas escuchable para el

Luego de la clase, Kakashi sé retiro y la mayoría comenzó a Salir, como mañana Anko no podía custodiar tutoría, la habían adelantado para hoy, así que Naruto debía quedarse con Hinata

-Sakura vámonos, te pasaremos a dejar –decía la rubia abrazada del moreno

-Ah lo siento Ino me iré caminando, debo ir al centro a comprar algunas cosas para el taller de enfermería –decía Sakura juntando sus cosas –Luego me iré al trabajo

-Como digas, nos vemos mañana –menciono la rubia yéndose con el moreno

-No es necesario que me esperes Sasuke, sé que la biblioteca te fastidia puedo llamar al chofer –mencionaba Hinata

-Pues si no te importa Sasuke, puedo pasar a dejar a Hinata, no te molesta verdad Sakura –pregunto Naruto

-No claro –ella respondió con una sonrisa, mirando a Hinata y la seriedad del Uchiha

-Está bien, Naruto cuida de Hinata –dijo Sasuke que juntaba aun sus cosas

-Claro amigo –los dos chicos salieron, Sakura era voluntaria para limpiar el pizarrón los miércoles y salía más tarde

-Esto de los equipos es una estupidez –menciono Sasuke que iba de salida y miro a Sakura

-Sí digo lo mismo, una tontería. Ah Sasuke, sobre la tarea del profesor Asuma yo… -Sakura sé estaba portando como Hinata y no sabía porque, rayos.

-Hoy trabajas no? iré ahí si no hay problema –respondió Sasuke a punto de salir del salón

-Ah… si claro –respondió Sakura, el Uchiha se fue sin decir nada más –Tonta –sé dijo Sakura que pego su cabeza con el pizarrón unas tres veces -¿Por qué hago como tonta?

Sasuke aunque había dejado que Naruto llevara a Hinata, no había regresado a su casa rápidamente, poco podía andar por la calle solo, estaba por un puente pensando, la situación le comenzaba a molestar, solo llevaba que cinco días de conocer a Sakura, y ya estaba siendo molesta ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla tanto? Que tenía esa chica para que acaparara su atención? Bueno esta claro que su pelo largo y llamativo le daban ganas de acariciarlo, se veian desosos y suaves a demas de su cuerpo, aunque esta no era muy alta tenia tremendas piernas y buenas curvas. Fingía no mirarla, pero lo cierto era que lo hacía era inevitable. Miro hacia abajo y curiosamente miro a Sakura, si estaba esperando parada a la orilla de la calle que la luz sé pusiera en rojo para cruzarse, por alguna razón no podía evitar no mirarla, estaba en eso cuando alguien le abrazo desprevenidamente

-¿Qué haces Sasuke? –preguntaba una voz de un joven, no era otro que Itachi

-¡¿Por qué carajos tienes que hacer eso?! –regaño Sasuke al escuchar que era su hermano

-Estabas idiota –sé burlo Itachi mirando hacia abajo, notando que una chica muy conocida sé iba cruzando la calle –Aja, por eso estabas tan concentrado

-Ya cállate –Sasuke sé soltó y comenzó a caminar, ahora Itachi ya tenía con que fastidiarlo

-¿Dónde dejaste a Hinata? –pregunto Itachi que cargaba una bolsa

-Adelantaron tutoría, porque mañana la prefecta no puede custodiar –respondió Sasuke

-Ay ya quita esa cara, no te voy a regañar –decía Itachi –No eres ciego y la niña sí que esta…

-No hace falta que lo digas. No sé qué hago aguantándote –decía Sasuke molesto

-Fácil soy tu hermano –dijo este algo divertido, le gustaba fastidiar a Sasuke

.

.

Más tarde eran como las seis, el Chubis estaba lo normal de gente, Sakura estaba detrás de la barra, sentada al piso haciendo tarea, aprovechando un ratito. De pronto un joven entro al local, miro un poco, era la segunda vez que iba, guardo su celular y camino hacia la barra, sé le hizo difícil no mirar la cabeza rosada, así que iba a preguntar pero.

-Hola guapo… ¿Qué te sirvo? –saludo Tayuya echándole un buen vistazo al moreno

-No, gracias. Busco a Haruno –menciono Sasuke mirando de reojo a la chica, sí que era lanzada

Sakura enseguida escucho la voz, por alguna razón su corazón sé acelero

-Sakura! te buscan –dijo Tayuya en voz alta

-Ya escuche –dijo Sakura levantándose, pero sé pego su cabeza sobre la barra –¡Auch! –sé quejo

Sasuke solo miro como Sakura sé sobaba la cabeza, sostenía unos cuadernos, pero sé había quedado idiota, porque el uniforme le quedaba muy bien, ciertos atributos resaltaban, pero recobro el sentido rápidamente

-Crees que podamos hacer la tarea –menciono el sin hacer tanto caso

-Ah sí -Sakura paso bajo una parte de la barra y salió –Esa mesa está libre

Sasuke y Sakura fueron a la dichosa mesa, estaba algo alejada, Sakura estaba nerviosa a pesar de que se repetía que no tenía por qué estarlo, porque ella era novia de Naruto que era muy lindo, pero cuando veía a Sasuke hacia como tonta. El chico no decía mucho, evitaba no mirarla, pero no podía, ella era como un imán que lo atraía. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar más que lo debido para la tarea de Asuma, habían comenzado con un resumen tenían que investigar mucho, había pasado casi una hora.

-Odio que nos dejen tanta tarea –hablo Sakura deteniéndose un poco –Gustas una soda o algo…

-No, ya me voy. Quede de pasar por Hinata –dijo este cerrando sus carpetas –seguimos mañana si no importa

-Ah, claro descuida –dijo Sakura algo desilusionada

Sasuke no sé despidió ni nada, solo sé alejo y salió. Sakura junto sus cosas y regreso a la barra donde estaba Tayuya.

-Ya quita esa cara ya sé fue, me parece que ese galán… te gusta amiga –decía la chica

-¿Qué? No claro que no… ósea, es el mejor amigo de mi novio… no claro que no –sé lo negaba Sakura

-El que niega lo afirma, ¡por dios casi babeas! –sé burlaba Tayuya –Te lo digo enserio Sakura

Sakura no dijo nada, solo suspiro y miro a su amiga que no dejaba de verla

-Sabes… creo que Sasuke me gusta, sí sé que no debo ni puedo pero, rayos están… Uchiha, tu entiendes? es… - esta no sabía cómo describirlo.

-Vaya lio el tuyo, justo hoy es tu mes aniversario –decía Tayuya –Y de hecho, ¡hola Naruto!

-Hola Tayuya –decía el rubio que venía con unas flores

-¿Naruto? –Sakura sonrió ligeramente nerviosa mirando al rubio y las flores

-Hola, perdón por olvidarlo me perdonas? –decía el rubio dándole las flores

-Oh Naruto no seas tonto –Sakura tomo las flores y lo abrazo –Claro que sí!

-Te amo tanto Sakura, mira –Naruto le mostro una cajita –Es para ti Sakura. El tomo la abrió y miro un anillo, entonces miro confundida al rubio.

-Es en símbolo del compromiso que tengo contigo, hasta que pueda pedirte matrimonio –añadió Naruto sonriendo

-Oh…Gracias Naruto –Sakura volvió abrazarlo, en ese momento odiaba a ver dicho lo que menciono de Sasuke

.

.

En tanto Sasuke había llegado a su casa, eso de Hinata había sido una mentira, ya la había visto antes, cuando fue donde Sakura venía de a ver dejado a Hinata en su casa, estaba tumbado en la alfombra al lado de su cama, jugando con una pelota de tenis que aventaba una y otra vez a la pared.

-Molesta! odiosamente molesta, rayos –Sasuke dejo de jugar con la pelota -¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en ella?

-Sí… como puedes estar pensando en ella cuando tienes a Hinata –menciono Itachi que había entrado a la habitación

-¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar? –dijo Sasuke que comenzó con el juego de la pelota

-Estaba abierto, ya quita esa cara de idiota sabes que no puedes -decía Itachi –Parece que esa tal Sakura te gusta demasiado.

-No digas estupideces, es la novia de mi mejor amigo ¡No me gusta! –dijo Sasuke que ya sé iba poniendo de pie

-Sí lo que digas –agrego Itachi dejando ya de lado el tema –Llamo papá hace en la tarde –comunico Itachi

-Hmp –respondió Sasuke como no importándole

-Llegan el sábado –informo Itachi que miro hacia el pasillo –Te dejare seguir pensando en la novia de tu mejor amigo –menciono Itachi antes de irse

-¡Idiota! –Dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta casi en las narices de Itachi y aventando por ahí la pelota para luego tomar asiento al sofá –Molesta eso es


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**Segundo acercamiento, tentaciones.**

Habían pasado dos semanas, en cuales las cosas no habían mejorado, a pesar de que tenían trabajos en equipos, la relación de amistad entre Sakura y Sasuke no mejoraba. Ambos luchaban por llevarse mal en vez de ser amigos, a pesar de eso cada que se reunían para los tareas, no podían evitar no mirar el uno al otro, Sakura luchaba contra sus deseos, cada que veía a Sasuke sentía que su corazón latía apresuradamente, y no podía evitar mirarlo haciendo tareas cuando el no sé daba cuenta , era algo extraño porque a pesar de que estaba mal lo que hacía, era inevitable no mirarlo, cada que lo miraba sentía que le conocía de algún lado, a pesar de conocerlo recientemente. Por otro lado a Sasuke le pasaba lo mismo, por más molesta que le parecía la chica le era imposible no mirarla, esos días que se habían reunido para hacer tarea, solo le habían servido para darse cuenta de una cosa, la novia de su mejor amigo comenzaba a gustarle, había algo que no podía hacer dejar de mirarla incluso de pensar en ella, por eso le era tan molesta, porque teniendo a Hinata amándola como la ama, podía estar pensando en la novia de Naruto, luchaba contra lo que sentía, pero había algo, cada que miraba a Sakura sentía que la conocía, que ya la había conocido antes, aunque no sabía de dónde.

En cambio la amistad de Naruto con Hinata iba en aumento, las clases tutoriales y las tareas les habían unido como muy buenos amigos, Hinata consideraba una buena persona al rubio, le daba confianza y sé sentía tranquila, era extraño por lo regular en América solo tenía a Sasuke, casi no tenía amigas y menos amigos ningún chico le hablaba, aquí Naruto era diferente, incluso le gustaban las cosas graciosas del rubio, el amigo de Sasuke le caía bastante bien, además de que el rubio la respetaba mucho, Sakura sin duda debería estar feliz por tener a un chico como Naruto que vive solo para amarla y protegerla, eso era lo que comprendía Hinata. Naruto sentía un cariño por Hinata era una chica admirable, entendía las razones que tenía Sasuke para estar con una chica como Hinata, Hinata era diferente a todas las chicas que Sasuke había tenido por novias cuando había estado en secundaria, estaba feliz por ambos porque al parecer los dos sé correspondían de igual manera, nunca pensó ver a Sasuke tan enamorado de su novia como lo había visto al lado de Hinata, aunque aún no comprendía del todo como era que había surgido ese compromiso entre ellos.

Cuando salían en parejas que ya era como regla cada fin de semana, Ino y Sai sé pegaban con ellos, a pesar de convivir constantemente, Sasuke aún no consideraba un amigo a Sai pero tampoco era como al principio, con Sakura seguía en las mismas, ellos querían llevarse mal, en tanto Ino que no era ciega ni tonta había comenzado a descubrir las razones de "no me caes" que sé traían Sasuke y Sakura, a ambos los había cachado mirándose una que otra vez, lo que no entendía del todo, sobre todo porque Hinata sé llevaba muy bien con Sakura a la cual la considera ya su amiga.

Sé encontraban las tres en una cafetería del centro comercial luego de a ver ido de compras, la habían pasado bien, era algo tarde estaban descansando luego de recorrer casi todas las tiendas, los chicos también sé habían ido por su lado, pero eso era lo de menos, ellos hacían cosas de chicos, en cambio ellas estaban tomando café.

-Me la pase muy bien, es la segunda vez que salimos, me la paso muy bien con ustedes –decía Hinata algo sonriente

-Claro, porque ahora eres nuestra amiga –comento Sakura probando su malteada -¿Iremos algún lado más? –pregunto la pelirosa

-A mí me duelen los pies, además no traje a Sai para que cargue nuestras bolsas –comento Ino mirando a Sakura -¿Qué harán esos hombres? –pregunto Ino

A eso Sakura sé quedo pensando, no precisamente en Naruto, había algo que la hacía pensar seguidamente en Sasuke .

-Sasuke me comento que irían al billar –comento Hinata –Pero es probable que no sea verdad, son chicos

-Cierto –agrego Sakura dando un suspiro

-Ahora regreso, iré al tocador –dijo Hinata tomando su bolso y yéndose

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera Ino? –pregunto Sakura

-Pues porque te vas a poner en evidencia, Hinata es muy fijada. Quiero decir, a pesar de ser a veces callada, puede darse cuenta –comento Ino bebiendo su café

-¿Darse cuenta de qué? Yo no le dije nada –agrego Sakura sin entender

-Sakura, cuando ella menciono a Sasuke suspiraste, es evidente que pensabas en el –respondió Ino como si nada

-Yo no pensaba en Sasuke –reprocho Sakura –No estaba pensando en el

A eso Ino saco una moneda y la guardo en una bolsa en la cual ya había más, Sakura la quedo mirando interrogativamente

-¿Qué? dije que por cada "no me gusta" iba a juntar una moneda, ve cuantas llevo –comento Ino divertida alzando la bolsita.

-Mejor no te contesto –respondió Sakura ofendida

-Sí callada te defiendes mejor, y no te culpo, Sasuke es muy guapo –agrego Ino divertida

Sakura ya no dijo nada, sé recargo al respaldo de la silla esperando que Hinata regresara

.

.

En la casa de billar había muchos chicos incluso chicas, pero en el área donde estaban los chicos solo eran ellos, tenían rato ahí ya que antes se habían ido a ver un partido de futbol, Naruto era algo torpe para el billar, en cambio Sai como Sasuke eran muy buenos, Sasuke no había fallado ninguna vez y claro no faltaban sus cervezas.

-Deberías de concentrarte más Naruto, no le has dado a ninguna –sé reía Sai en lo que bebía su cerveza

-No estoy concentrado –dijo Naruto mirando a sus amigos y tomando su cerveza –Estaba pensando en Sakura

-Dime algo que no sea evidente –decía Sai que miraba como ahora era el turno de Sasuke y se disponía a jugar

-La noto extraña, siempre es alegre y… los últimos días está distraída -decía Naruto algo pensativo

Sasuke le había dado a dos bolas ya insertándolas, pero era obvio que había escuchado

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Pregunto Sai –Eres tan idiota que seguro hiciste algo

-Nada pero me siento desplazado por Sakura y no sé porque –finalizo Naruto

A eso Sai noto como Sasuke fallo por primera vez en todo ese rato al no darle a la bola, lo cual solo lo miro extrañado

-¿Desplazado? –pregunto Sai al rubio

-Bueno quizás le esté pasando algo –añadió Naruto

-Habla con ella –comento Sasuke que sé había dado cuenta que Sai le miro extraño

-Hoy cenare en su casa, quizás solo estoy paranoico –comento Naruto

-¿Paranoico? –pregunto Sasuke mirando al rubio

-Mejor sigamos jugando –respondió Naruto ya volviendo a jugar

.

.

Las chicas habían regresado a sus casas, Ino era la única que dejaban conducir el auto de sus padres, Hinata sabía conducir, pero no había comprado un auto por el momento, siempre andaba con Sasuke o en su caso sé iba con Neji a la escuela o regresaba con él y pues Sakura no sabía conducir, es más no tenía auto. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, Sakura noto que su madre no sé encontraba, no sé preocupo, a veces su mamá sé iba a tomar un café con sus amigas, le hacía bien. Al llegar a su habitación dejo por ahí las bolsas y sé dejo caer a la cama mirando el techo.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Estoy pensando en Sasuke más de lo debido, le pediré a los profesores que me cambien de compañero. No puedo estar pensando en Sasuke cuando tengo a Naruto, esto es una locura, es una obsesión solo porque siento que lo conozco, tal vez lo vi en un sueño –sé decía a si misma Sakura –Y lo malo de todo es que mañana tengo que verlo para la tarea

Los chicos regresaban ya a sus casas, a diferencia de las chicas caminando, aunque Naruto sé quedo en el centro porque iba a comprar algo para llevar a la casa de Sakura, así que solo Sasuke y Sai caminaban de regreso a sus casas, aunque no vivían cerca, una de las calles iba por el mismo rumbo, Sasuke no había comentado nada, solo respondía a veces cada que Sai hablaba de algo.

-¿Qué crees que sea lo que le pasa a Sakura? Yo también la he visto extraña, antes era alegre. Ella y Naruto sé llevaban muy bien –comento Sai

-No lo sé –respondió Sasuke –No la conozco del todo

-Imagino –agrego Sai mirando como Sasuke le miro confuso –Es decir recién la conoces un mes, aunque uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas.

Sasuke prefirió no decir nada, el también notaba la falta de bromas de la pelirosa

-Por cierto, a veces te le quedas mirando mucho a Sakura –comento Sai referente a lo que había pasado, la falta de concentración del Uchiha cuando Naruto hablo de Sakura

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir idiota? –pregunto Sasuke encarando a Sai

-Nada, yo me voy por esta calle, nos vemos –Sai solo sé alejo dejando a Sasuke ahí parado.

-Idiota –murmuro nuevamente Sasuke siguiendo su camino

Cuando Sasuke llego a su casa eran casi las ocho, desde que su padre estaba en Japón podía salir sin ser custodiado, a veces se sentía encarcelado en su casa, muchas veces quería ser como Naruto, no tener cargos ni cargar con un gran apellido, entro a su habitación y no encendió la luz aventó por ahí su chamarra y llaves y sé dejo caer al sofá, seguidamente miro hacia el ventanal, la luz de la luna entraban ya por ella, no podía sacarse de su cabeza lo que había dicho Naruto, a que se refería con eso de "desplazado", a él que le importaba eran cosas del rubio con la molesta de Sakura, otra vez ella, nuevamente Sakura. Lanzo un suspiro de molestia no tenía por qué pensar en ella cuando tenía a Hinata, es más debería llamarla justo ahora, pero no sé movió del sillón, a su mente vino lo que le dijo Sai "_Por cierto, a veces te le quedas mirando mucho a Sakura_"

-Sasuke hijo –llamo Mikoto que vio la puerta abierta y sé asomo mirando a su hijo, no había luz ahí pero podía verlo -¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien mamá –respondió Sasuke que a pesar de estar pensando y estar distraído volvía a la realidad con facilidad

-¿Pues parece que no muy bien? –Mikoto sé acerco un poco, conocía mucho a su hijo, especialmente a Sasuke –Está bien, la cena va a servirse

-Gracias madre, pero no tengo ganas de cenar –respondió Sasuke algo serio pero en forma gentil

-Está bien Sasuke –dijo Mikoto tomándole del hombro a su hijo –Todas las cosas tienen un porque -ante eso Mikoto salió de la habitación

Sasuke solo miro la puerta cuando su madre sé retiro, ella siempre tan persuasiva, siempre sabía cuándo él estaba bien o estaba mal.

En tanto Naruto había llegado a la casa de Sakura, la madre de está siempre la recibía gustosa, la señora veía un buen prospecto al rubio para su hija, además de que el rubio había mostrado respeto por la casa y por Sakura, ahora sé encontraban cenando Naruto estaba alegre, no tenía la mirada distraída como en la tarde y Sakura sé mostraba tranquila, luego de la cena la señora sé retiro a descansar Sakura sé había ofrecido a levantar la mesa y Naruto ayudar que era justo lo que hacían ahora. Sakura estaba lavando los trastos y Naruto le ayudaba a secarlos

-¿Y qué tal se la pasaron? –pregunto Sakura al rubio

-Bien y ustedes –pregunto Naruto

-Nos divertimos mucho, estuve pensando que ya no salimos con antes–menciono Sakura –Porque mañana no vamos algún lado, no sé al cine, al parque, desde que llego tu amiguito solo hemos estado saliendo en parejas y esas mentadas tareas nos quitan tiempo.

-Me parece bien –Naruto sonrió le agrado escuchar eso de parte de Sakura –Te parece si paso por ti a las cinco –pregunto Naruto

-Claro! -respondió Sakura sonriente –Extraño pasarla contigo sabes

-Sí yo también Sakura –agrego Naruto abrazando a Sakura –Eres lo que más quiero, no sabría estar sin ti. Perdón Sakura –comento Naruto algo avergonzado

-¿Perdón? –Sakura no entendió, ella también sé abrazo del rubio

-Pensé que me estabas desplazando por algo, cosas así –comento Naruto mirando a Sakura –Pero veo que no

-Claro que no tontito – sonrio mirando sus manos.

Ante eso Naruto la beso a los labios, al besarla sé volvía a sentir tranquilo, tenía que olvidarse de la inseguridad que había estado sintiendo, sentía esos labios que eran suyos y de nadie más, Sakura solo era suya podía sentirlo. Sakura trataba de no pensar en Sasuke, luchaba para no hacerlo Naruto no lo merecía. El beso aumento a uno más apasionado, Sakura podía sentir como el rubio aumento la intensidad y ella no le paro, al contrario le siguió quería sentirse amada por el rubio, quería recuperar la confianza en que seguía amando al rubio, pero luego Naruto sé detuvo.

-Lo siento –sé disculpo el rubio –No debí besarte de tal manera -menciono Naruto algo avergonzado.

-D-descuida,me gusto –menciono Sakura algo apenada

-Mejor seguimos no te vaya a regañar tu mamá –comento Naruto

Pero lejos de seguir en eso Sakura comenzó a jugar con el jabón y las burbujas junto con Naruto, sé podía divertir de esa manera, como antes, en ese momento en el que ambos estaban jugando, Sasuke no ocupaba la mente de Sakura, solo Naruto, porque Naruto sabía jugar con ella, aun, como si fuesen niños, al final cuando Naruto tenía que irse, Sakura le despedía desde la puerta

-Contare las horas para verte –comento Naruto que tenía abrazada a Sakura

-También yo -ella sonrió hasta esos momento Sasuke no había ocupado su mente, pero

-¿Ya terminaste la tarea con el teme? –pregunto Naruto mirando a Sakura

Entonces Sakura la escuchar eso, no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke

-Aun no, de hecho vendrá mañana para terminarlo, no te molesta verdad? además acabaremos a tiempo para que salgamos –Sakura sonrió trato de no darle importancia al Uchiha

-Claro que no me molesta, es mi mejor amigo y confió más en dejarte trabajar con él, que con Sai o alguien más porque Sasuke es como mi hermano –comento Naruto –Ya me voy, sube y descansa, te amo Sakura

-Yo también Naruto, nos vemos mañana –Sakura le dio un leve beso y entro a su casa

.

.

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse Sasuke tenía que ir a casa de Sakura así habían quedado, y no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, la familia estaba reunida en el comedor para desayunar, las empleadas les servían, Fugaku como siempre sé mantenía con una mirada seria y callada, como si siempre estuviera de mal humor, en cambio Mikoto siempre sé mostraba tranquila y sonriente, ella amaba a su familia, pero desde que habían regresado había notado algo en Sasuke, lo conocía muy bien, pero no quería preguntar nada.

-¿Ya le llamaste a Hinata para saludarla? –pregunto Fugaku

-Sí papá –respondió Sasuke –La veré en la tarde, tengo una tarea pendiente antes

-¿Con quién? –pregunto Fugaku al mismo que comenzó a desayunar

Itachi solo miro a Sasuke y su mamá

-Con una compañera del salón –respondió Sasuke sin mentir y sin mirar a su padre –Y antes de que insinúes estupideces, es solo una compañera con la cual no llevo una relación de amistad

-Pues más te vale, debes darle prioridad a Hinata, después de todo te vas a casar con ella muy pronto –respondió Fugaku

-Fugaku, dejemos ese tema un momento –interrumpió Mikoto al ver la situación

-Sasuke sabe sus deberes -añadió Fugaku –Y espero no me retes en mis decisiones

Sasuke ya no dijo nada, siempre era lo mismo, no entendía como Itachi hacia todo lo que su padre decía

Horas después, Sakura había terminado de asear la casa y sé había duchado para esperar a que llegara Sasuke, su mamá no sé encontraba, había salido a una reunión con sus amigas del trabajo, así que no habría problema estaría sola, estaba ante su espejo mirándose, de pronto cayó en cuenta que sé había arreglado bastante, tenía una blusa roja algo escotada de cierre al frente y no era que tuviera mucho busto, pero sí que era notable en esa blusa, más la falda arriba de las rodillas blanca, y sus botas, ¿En que estaba pensando cuando se vistió de tal manera? Iba a cambiarse cuando el timbre sonó, seria Sasuke, miro el reloj, eran casi medio día, habían quedado a la una, así que fue a ver pero al abrir sé encontró con un chico con una ramo de flores este le entrego y Sakura miro la tarjeta era de Naruto "Para la chica más linda del mundo, te amo tanto Sakura… Naruto" Sakura sonrió y de pronto se sintió culpable, porque sé había arreglado con esmero por el simple hecho de que Sasuke iba a ir a su casa, claro para el trabajo de pronto el timbre nuevamente la saco de sus pensamientos, al abrir sé sorprendió de ver al Uchiha, venía con una pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga blanca con los últimos tres botones de arriba desabrochados y claro su carpeta en sus manos, Sakura casi sé quedo sin hablaba, Sasuke lucia tan guapo, que ni siquiera le paso a dentro su casa, en tanto Sasuke tampoco era ciego, le hecho buen ojo a la chica, vaya forma de vestirse por eso traía idiota al rubio.

-Ah disculpa pasa… -reacciono Sakura algo apenada –Toma asiento iré por mis cosas –Sakura salió disparada hacia el segundo piso

Sasuke solo entro, era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de una chica que no fuera Hinata luego de tantos años, miro el ramo y luego tomo asiento al sofá, seguidamente miro un porta retrato en está, era Sakura con el rubio, abrazados y felices, estaba mirándolo fijamente cuando Sakura regreso.

-Listo… -dijo Sakura quitando las cosas de la mesa de la sala y arrumbándolas al sofá detrás de ella

-¿Estás sola? –pregunto Sasuke al no escuchar nada de ruido en su casa

-Ah sí… mi mamá regresa más tarde –contesto Sakura -¿En qué nos quedamos?

-En la 146 –menciono Sasuke abriendo sus apuntes

Así que sin decir más sé pusieron hacer tareas, ambos estaban sobre la alfombra trabajando en la mesa de la sala, aunque Sakura no sabía que el escote de la blusa de está le estaba dando una excelente visión al Uchiha que luchaba por no mirar, pero era imposible no mirar parte del busto de la chica, a la cual discretamente miraba, admitía que era bonita, por eso era molesta, porque teniendo a Hinata tenía que mirarla a ella de otra manera, era evidente que le llamaba la atención la novia de Naruto, más que eso.

-**¿Por qué Sakura? Porque no dejo de pensar en ti… desde que por primera vez te vi… ** -pensó Sasuke

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –pregunto repentinamente Sakura dándose cuenta que Sasuke la estaba mirando

-Agua está bien –respondió Sasuke como si nada

-Bien –Sakura se puso de pie y se fue hacia la cocina, está ves Sasuke ya no la miro -**¿Me estaba mirando? Sasuke me estaba mirando… ya Sakura reacciona… que con que te mire… tiene ojos no… calma… es el mejor amigo de Naruto** -sé repetía Sakura para no caer en tentación

Cuando Sakura regreso, Sasuke no la miraba, se había concentrado en la tarea, que estar mirando lo que no debía, aunque no habían dicho mucho, Sakura disfrutaba de los momentos con él, aunque la pasaran en silencio, así estuvieron un largo rato, hablando lo necesario para la tarea, Sakura era ahora la que miraba discretamente a Sasuke, el estaba escribiendo sus notas, no sé daba cuenta, ella le miraba todo, los cabellos azabaches, esa forma de peinarse, lo guapo que era, no podía evitar sentir el aroma de la loción que él llevaba, sus manos tan varoniles, incluso la letra que tenía como barañas, no dejaba de mirarlo, hasta que Sakura miro el reloj de la pared, eran las tres ya.

-Es tardísimo… -dijo Sakura cerrando el libro –Hare algo de comer… no me digas que no… sé que te molesto… pero al menos acepta mi comida… no cocino mal… además tenemos que terminar para hoy esto

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo la miro irse hacia la cocina que estaba ahí cerca

-Ahí está el control de la TV puedes encenderla si quieres –informo Sakura que intentaba abrir la llave y no podía

Sasuke noto que Sakura hacia algo, pero no sé quitaba de ahí, no tomo el control de la TV solo alejo la vista de ella

-Me puedes ayudar… no sé abre la llave –pidió Sakura mirando a Sasuke. Este no dijo nada, solo camino hasta ella e intento abrir la llave, pero

Error de pronto el agua salto a presión mojando a ambos, pero más a Sasuke, toda la camisa sé le quedo pegada, Sasuke apretó la llave lo más que pudo y el agua dejo de salir, los cabellos de Sasuke aun escurrían como su camisa, Sakura literalmente sé quedo babeando, admirando los pectorales del Uchiha y esos bíceps, admirando el torso del Uchiha que claro sé dio cuenta que Sakura le miraba, Sakura reacciono cuando el Uchiha la miro, ella también lucia empapada.

-Iré por una toalla… ah… si quieres dame tu camisa… la meteré a la secadora… no puedes estar así –comento Sakura

Sasuke no dijo nada, hizo caso omiso sin pensar que podía provocar en Sakura y sé quito delante de ella la camisa, eso nunca lo había hecho ni en presencia de Hinata, así que Sakura tomo la camisa y admiro discretamente el cuerpo del chico así retirándose. Sakura puso a secar la camisa y luego fue por unas toallas, ella sé cambio de blusa y luego le dio una toalla al Uchiha.

-Gracias… -Sasuke tomo la toalla sus cabellos estaban mojados

-Ya preparo algo –menciono Sakura que comenzó hacer algo rápido para comer

-Siempre mojas a tus visitas –comento Sasuke secándose

-Que gracioso Uchiha –respondió Sakura –No a todos… solo a los amargados como tu –Sakura quería comenzar a jugar a molestar a Sasuke

-Eres un fastidio, no sé cómo no nos hemos matado –agrego Sasuke sentándose al sofá

-Deja ver donde deje el cianuro –decía Sakura jugando

-Aparte psicópata –decía Sasuke algo serio, que estaba haciendo siguiéndole el juego

-¿Por qué me odias Sasuke? –pregunto repentinamente Sakura sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía y mirar de vez en cuando a Sasuke notando que él la miro también

-No te odio si te preocupa –respondió Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado, específicamente justo donde estaba la foto de Sakura y Naruto al otro sofá –Solo me molestas

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Sakura que ya no estaba jugando ni nada

-No lo entenderías -agrego Sasuke sacando sus cigarrillos

-Sí tú lo dices, trato de llevarme bien contigo pero siempre me estas llamando molesta –comento Sakura

-Yo no quiero hacer una amistad contigo Sakura –comento Sasuke mirándola, notando la confusión de ella -**Quiero que… ¡Maldita sea que estoy pensando!** -sé reprocho el Uchiha –Olvídalo no iba a decir eso que…

-Déjalo así, ya me siento mucho mejor –Sakura intento no llorar, por alguna razón esa respuesta le había dolido y no sabía porque

Por unos momentos hubo un rato de silencio, Sasuke noto que Sakura quería llorar, pero era verdad no quería tener una amistad con ella, porque le resultaba molesta, pero tampoco era para a vérselo dicho de esa manera, Sasuke bufo molesto sé puso de pie y sé acerco donde Sakura, ella fingió no importarle, al menos era honesto con ella.

-No era lo que iba a decir, no te odio Sakura pero ni yo soy de tu agrado y para mi eres molesta –hablo Sasuke pensando que decir, componer lo que había dicho

-Tal vez tienes razón, no podremos ser amigos –Sakura le miro, sus miradas sé encontraron fijamente –pero Intentarlo no te mataría

-Supongo que no –respondió Sasuke, si quería componer lo que hizo diciéndole que no la quería cerca, debía hacerlo

-Sabes, si te soy sincera tampoco sé si quiero ser tu amiga –menciono Sakura dándole golpe bajo a Sasuke, este no dijo nada, solo sonrió ligeramente

Sakura luchaba por no mirar el torso desnudo del Uchiha, que bueno que nadie estaba en casa, porque su madre pondría el grito al cielo de encontrársela así con el Uchiha, peor Naruto incluso la misma Hinata, para Sasuke era algo incómodo porque había notado que Sakura luchaba por no mirarlo, el ligeramente la miraba también, rato después Sakura le entrego su camisa y la situación mejoro un poco. A pesar de los pormenores de su conversación terminaron comiendo juntos, no habían mencionado nada personal, la mayor parte fue en silencio, al final regresaron hacer la tarea, el reloj ya daba las cuatro 20 de la tarde, Sakura sabía que tenía que alistarse y faltaba poco para terminar la tarea, diez minutos después terminaron.

-Terminamos y seguimos vivos –hablo Sakura estirándose un poco

-Bueno ya debo retirarme –dijo Sasuke que guardo sus hojas a su carpeta

Sakura le quedo mirando, irse, ya debía irse, ella solo lanzo un suspiro, pese al silencio y las cosas que sé habían dicho no quería que sé fuera, Sasuke sintió algo extraño así que al mirar a Sakura se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando, pero esta vez no huyo de la mirada de la chica ni ella de la suya, sin duda era bonita, ese color de ojos todo, de pronto ya no miraba sus ojos, miraba esos labios rosas, Sakura se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sasuke y sentía que su cara ardía, porque ella hizo lo mismo, sé había quedado hipnotizada por la mirada del Uchiha, en ese momento el tiempo no existía, la distancia entre ellos era corta, estaban frente a frente, de pronto el ruido de la puerta saco a ambos del estado que estaban, en el cual solo habían transcurrido segundos.

-Sakura –menciono la madre de está al verla en la sala con otro chico

-Ah mamá! pensé que tardarías más, es decir, ah llegas temprano! él es Uchiha Sasuke, el compañero de equipo –presento Sakura poniéndose de pie

-Ya veo… gusto en conocerlo joven Uchiha –saludo la madre de Sakura, seria pero no molesta

-El gusto es mío señora, ya iba de salida –Sasuke tomo su carpeta –Permiso señora

-Pasa –agrego la señora mirando detenidamente a Sakura que acompañaba a Sasuke a la puerta la cual no era una gran distancia

-Nos vemos Sakura –dijo Sasuke ya sin mirarla alejándose yéndose hacia su auto

Sakura solo miro a Sasuke que abría su auto seguidamente cerró la puerta y regreso donde su mamá, pero está ya no estaba en la sala.

Media hora después, Naruto había pasado por Sakura, ella se mostraba alegre y bromeaba igual que el rubio, caminaban por el centro tomados de las manos Naruto la estaba pasando muy bien, ahora sé encontraban en una cafetería, Sakura intentaba no pensar en nada de lo que había pasado con Sasuke esa tarde hasta el momento iba saliendo bien, sé dejaba mimar por Naruto y sé dejaba llevar por sus besos apasionados, pero de pronto Naruto toco el tema.

-¿Ya terminaste la tarea con Sasuke? –pregunto Naruto

-Sí, al fin –contesto Sakura evadiendo la mirada del rubio, recordando lo último donde ambos sé estaban mirando -¿Vamos al cine? Quiero ver una película que Ino me recomendó

-Por mi está bien –Naruto sonrió y beso nuevamente a Sakura –No sé pero hoy tengo deseos sé estar en tus labios

Sakura sé sonrojo por lo dicho por el rubio y sé dejo llevar, los besos del rubio eran apasionados y tiernos

En tanto Sasuke se encontraba con Hinata también en el centro, caminando de la mano, Hinata le estaba contando todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer con sus amigas y para Sasuke era difícil no pensar en Sakura si Hinata sé la recordaba en todas sus conversaciones, al parecer la Hyuga sé había hecho muy amiga de Sakura y eso no le estaba gustando, sobre todo por lo que le menciono a la Haruno, no quería ni tenerla cerca, al final ambos entraron a una heladería, Sasuke le puso atención a Hinata, ella era una chica muy buena, gentil, bondadosa, cariñosa, muy bonita, sus ojos perlas, su cabello, su figura, todo era algo que le había cautivado en ese tiempo de estar con ella, la amaba, porque tenía que pensar en otra teniendo a la mejor chica al lado suyo.

-¿Por qué me miras con insistencia? –pregunto Hinata algo sonrojada

-Admirando a mi novia –respondió Sasuke que le toco del mentón –Te he dicho que te amo Hinata

Ella asintió y sé sonrojo aún más, siempre que Sasuke sé portaba así con ella no podía evitar sonrojarse

-Sabes, cuando te conocí si te mire como mujer –confeso Sasuke, sentía que debía darle prioridad a Hinata como tenía que ser que andar mirando lo que no debía –No es solo porque mi padre o el tuyo lo impusieran

-Me agrada escucharlo, a veces siento que… -Hinata bajo la mirada –Esto sea… como compromiso

-Tal vez tengamos un compromiso, pero no lo veo de esa manera -ante eso Sasuke la acerco y le beso a los labios, Hinata solo sé dejo llevar, el beso fue corto, pero Hinata se sentía amada por Sasuke

-Traes tu cámara -pregunto Sasuke a Hinata sin dejar de mirarla, se veía tan linda sonrojada a más no poder –Préstamela

Hinata no entendió solo sé la paso y seguidamente Sasuke la enfoco hacia ella, ese sonrojo era una parte que amaba de Hinata y Hinata trataba de que este no la tomara, luego de la cafetería, prefirieron seguir caminando, a distancia los seguían los guarda espaldas de Hinata, pero eso no importaba, Sasuke estaba molesto, a pesar de lo que hacía no podía sacar de su mente a Sakura.

En el cine, Naruto tenía abrazada a Sakura porque era una película de suspenso y terror y Sakura sé asustaba a cada segundo y Naruto lo disfrutaba porque la tenía bien abrazada, a pesar de eso, Sakura en un momento, volvió a recordar a Sasuke esa mirada profunda donde se habían mirado, no podía con lo que estaba pasando, a su lado estaba Naruto y ella estaba pensando en Sasuke, por un momento sé llevo las manos a la cara para alejar lo que estaba pensando, pero Naruto se dio cuenta.

-Tienes miedo, te confieso yo también –Naruto solo sonrió y abrazo a Sakura –Pero con esto sé te pasara –dijo riéndose al mismo que busco los labios de la chica a la cual beso

-**No puedo pensar en Sasuke ¿Por qué es más fuerte que mis deseos?** -pensó Sakura al ser besada por Naruto

* * *

hola nuevamente, aqui les traigo el capitulo 4 quiero disculparme por el descuido del cap 3, subi un cap de una historia diferente autoria de mi hermana, ambas compartimos pc y bueno me enrrede jajaaj pero gracias a arella pude fijarme, gracias hermosa.

en fin aqui vemos como lo de sasuke y sakura se esta haciendo muy evidente y eso les causara problemas, hinata y naruto se caen super y ya se este creando esa quimica. espero que les guste y que comenten, me agrada leerlas chaooo nos veremos en la proxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Tercer acercamiento, una acción lleva a la reacción **

-Necesitamos hablar-pidió Sasuke que miraba a Hinata

-Dime Sasuke ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? –la voz de Hinata sonaba preocupada

-Hinata, perdóname. no sé en qué momento paso, ya no te amo –confeso Sasuke

-¿Qué? Me lo dices así como si nada -Hinata comenzaba a llorar

-Ya no te amo Hinata –menciono Sasuke

-¡No! –Hinata despertó rápidamente algo alterada dándose cuenta que era un sueño, sé llevo la mano al pecho –Un sueño, era un sueño, no! una pesadilla –Hinata tomo el porta retrato de su buro, estaba ella junto a Sasuke y lo acerco a su pecho –No Sasuke, no soportaría perderte.

En cuanto a Sasuke estaba listo para la escuela, debía pasar por Hinata y por ello se había despertado más temprano, Itachi iba a la universidad, ese año sé graduaría así que por lo regular siempre se veían en el desayuno, hoy no era distinto Itachi ya estaba ahí, la madre de Sasuke también estaba en la cocina.

-Buenos días mamá –saludo Sasuke acercándose donde su madre

\- buenos días cariño, toma asiento ya sirvo tu desayuno –menciono la mamá de Sasuke

Sasuke tomo asiento y sé sirvió algo de jugo, noto como Itachi le miraba con una ligera sonrisa, hoy no tenía humor para soportarlo por lo cual no le siguió el juego

-¿Pudiste dormir? –sé burlo Itachi

-Cállate –agrego Sasuke mirando molesto a Itachi

-No discutan -dijo Mikoto saliendo de la cocina. Mikoto le gustaba hacerles el desayuno a sus hijos, por lo cual las criadas no estaban a esa hora en la cocina por la mañana, para que ella atendiera a sus hijos, los cuales los quería por igual.

-Sabes que eso que pasa no es posible –comento Itachi tomando un poco de pan –Es la novia de tu mejor amigo, además vas a casarte con Hinata y…

-Te quieres callar? – dijo molesto Sasuke -¿Por qué tienes que seguir con esa idiotez de que me gusta Sakura?

-Porque así es –agrego Itachi –Cuando llegaste ayer estabas idiota, no soy estúpido Sasuke solo trato de ayudarte.

-Pues tal vez no quiero tu ayuda –Sasuke no termino su desayuno solo sé salió de la cocina

-Idiota, papá jamás lo permitiría –musito Itachi en voz baja.

Media hora después, Sakura y Naruto ya estaban en la preparatoria fuera del salón hablando con Ino y Sai. justo vieron llegar a Sasuke y Hinata juntos, Sakura fingió no ver a Sasuke y este saludo a sus compañeros para luego irse dentro el salón, por tanto Naruto y Sai entraron con él, entonces Sakura miro algo extraña a Hinata, lucia más seria de lo normal, callada.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? –pregunto Sakura mirando a la Hyuga

-No es nada, solo no dormí bien –respondió Hinata con una leve sonrisa

Ino solo miro a Sakura y luego a Hinata quien lucía preocupada.

Hinata lucia distante y Sasuke lo había notado, le había preguntado esa mañana pero ella solo sonrió y le dijo que no era nada, lo cual era mentira, pero si ella no tenía la confianza para decírselo, no podía hacer nada. Luego de las dos primeras clases, tenían clase de literatura con el profesor hayate, el cual les puso a leer unos momentos, era de más que algunos no prestaban atención, Sakura miraba a Sasuke discretamente siendo que estaba al lado suyo un asiento adelante, sabía que no debía, pero era algo que la llamaba con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke no era tanto que pensara en Sakura, pensaba en lo que le sucedía a Hinata ayer estaba bien, y Hinata luchaba por borrar ese sueño de su cabeza.

-Muy bien tiempo suficiente para a ver leído, Haruno pase al frente a explicarnos que entendió del capítulo uno –menciono el profesor mirando a la chica

-Claro –Sakura se puso nerviosa pero paso al frente, trato de concentrarse pero la realidad es que se había concentrado poco, aun asi explico en resumen claro y entendible para los demas.

Naruto solo la miraba detenidamente, mientras que claro otros prestaban atención, Sakura trataba de no mirar al lugar del Uchiha, que por el contrario el si la estaba mirando, fingía no hacerlo, pero no podía evitar no mirar a Sakura especialmente su físico, su falda era arriba de la rodilla y vaya que se estaba volviendo loco.

-excelente, tome asiento señorita Haruno –menciono hayate.

-vale –Sakura paso a su lugar, cuando tomo asiento Ino sé acerco más a ella

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué estabas nerviosa? –Ino solo sé burlaba

-Silencio ahí. Uchiha explíqueme el capítulo 2 –ordeno mirando al chico.

Sasuke no dijo nada, paso al frente y sé concentro en explicar lo que había entendido, a pesar de estar distraído algo sé le había pegado, y sé había dado cuenta que Sakura le miraba fijamente, en ese momento se sintió extraño, sentía que su corazón reaccionaba a algo que no entendía. Sakura aunque sabía que no debía y Naruto podía darse cuenta, le miraba fijamente, claro no era la única algunas más, pero era más por escuchar la explicación que mirarlo.

Al final de las primeras clases llego el receso, todos se fueron a la cafetería, pero Sakura prefirió almorzar sola junto a Naruto, así que ellos estaban en otra mesa y los otros cuatro en la otra, a Hinata y a Sai sé les hacía extraño pero no para Ino que sabía que estaba sucediendo, de vez en cuando cachaba al Uchiha mirar disimuladamente donde Sakura.

-¿Por qué no quisiste almorzar con los demás? –pregunto Naruto

-Porque quiero estar a solas contigo Naruto –contesto Sakura, debía hacer lo posible por alejar a Sasuke como fuera –Además sabes perfecto que tu amiguito no es de total agrado para mí.

-Sasuke tiene cara de pocos amigos pero así es, ¿o te dijo algo que te molestara? –comento Naruto tomando su merienda.

-No -mintió Sakura –Pero no me cae y punto, ya no me hagas ir con ellos a todas partes –pedía Sakura

-Está bien -respondió Naruto que no entendía mucho las razones –Me hubiese gustado que se llevaran bien, inténtalo! Sasuke es como mi hermano, yo me llevo muy bien con Hinata

-ya… –agrego Sakura mirando al rubio

-No te enceles, te amo Sakura , sabes que te amo demasiado como para que me fije en alguien más, me gustas desde que te vi –Naruto sonrió y le beso ligeramente

-Por eso querían estar solitos –bromeo Ino haciendo mención de lo sucedió con Sakura y el rubio

-Parece que sí sé traen ganas –agrego Sai divertido

Sasuke fingió no mirar, no sabía porque pero aquello, esa acción de Naruto y Sakura le había causado una extraña reacción ¿Por qué?

A la ultima hora tocaba deporte, todos hacían sus ejercicios y por lo regular las chicas usaban shorts muy cortos y ajustados, eso no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Justo ahora las chicas hacían sus calentamientos, los chicos ya habían calentado, Naruto había ido a beber agua, por lo cual Sasuke sin proponérselo admiraba la figura de Sakura, estaba tan metido que no sé dio cuenta de que Sai sé acerco.

-Sakura tiene una bonita figura y unas buenas piernas y un buen cu… –Sai lo hacía para molestar al moreno

-Te quieres callar? yo no estaba mirando a Sakura –respondió Sasuke algo molesto

-Sí claro –respondió Sai como si nada –A otro con ese hueso

Sasuke ya no dijo nada se puso a espaldas de la barda con mal humor, porque todos sé empecinaban en decirle que le gustaba esa chica molesta.

-No te culpo, pero me extraña tu actitud –comento Sai mirando hacia la cancha

-Ella no me gusta queda claro –agrego Sasuke molesto, porque era todo lo contrario

-Yo no dije que te gustara -Sai sonrió al descubrir al Uchiha

-Te voy a partir la cara y –Sasuke había tomado a Sai de la playera para pelearse

-Hey! no estamos en artes marciales –decía Naruto que había llegado –A hora porque sé van a partir la cara.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo sé alejo muy molesto hacia el bebedero.

-No hagas caso, parece que lo que dije no le pareció a Sasuke -dijo Sai como si nada, acomodándose la playera.

.

.

En los siguientes días no habían dejado nuevamente tarea en equipo, al menos no Kakashi o Iruka que les había puesto equipos de dos, finalmente era fin de semana, Naruto sé le hacía extraño que Sakura no quisiera compartir ratos en parejas y si le molestaba no le insistiría, pero por otro lado quería que ella y Sasuke fueran amigos, así que estaban en clase de artes plásticas con Kurenai, por el momento ella había salido del salón.

-Sasuke –llamo Naruto que pintaba puras barañas, Sasuke estaba al lado suyo a distancia de un metro -¿Por qué no te cae mi novia?

Sasuke miro unos segundos a Naruto, ¿a que venía esa pregunta?

-Yo me llevo bien con Hinata, la respeto mucho pero no entiendo como tú y Sakura no sé llevan ¿Por qué? Sé hablan muy poco –decía Naruto mirando a su amigo

-Sakura no me cae mal –respondió Sasuke suspendiendo su pintura –Solo somos muy diferentes.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien todos, te lo digo porque somos como hermanos y sé que aunque pase tiempo contigo haciendo tareas cuidaras de ella cuando yo no puedo hacerlo –agrego Naruto con sinceridad.

Sasuke solo miro a Naruto a que venía eso, el también confiaba en dejarlo con Hinata, pero era muy distinto.

-¿Ya terminaron? –interrumpió la profesora entrando al salón

Sasuke ya no dijo nada, no odiaba a Sakura si le era molesta por lo que provocaba en él, Sakura había notado que Naruto y Sasuke algo platicaron pero claro no sabía que, ella también luchaba por no pensar lo que no debía pensar. A la siguiente clase que era con Kakashi este les había dejado tarea de un documental que constaba en presentaciones y cortos de video, en equipo de dos, Sasuke ya no sé sorprendió, Sakura tampoco y Naruto solo miro a Sakura, porque no podía llevarse con Sasuke. Al final de las clases, siendo viernes Naruto no tenía tutoría con Hinata, así que sé podía ir con Sakura ante lo cual como siempre Ino y Sai salieron con sus cosas típicas de que mejor solitos que mal acompañados haciendo entender que Sakura y Naruto necesitaban estar solos para divertirse, algo que a Sasuke no le gusto al grado de ir en silencio rumbo a la casa de Hinata, la chica no menciono nada, a veces Sasuke era callado, finalmente pararon frente a la puerta de la casa de Hinata

-Gracias Sasuke –dijo Hinata al mismo que él le abrió la puerta para que ella bajara

-Eres mi novia no es problema –Sasuke abrazo desprevenidamente a Hinata y la beso con deseo más que otra cosa

Hinata pudo sentir la manera en que Sasuke la besaba, incluso como él la pegaba a su cuerpo, como reclamando calor, desde un tiempo a la fecha Sasuke la besaba de una manera que la ponía nerviosa porque la hacía sentir sensaciones que no había sentido nunca, Sasuke sé aferro de ella sin importarle si antes no la besaba de tal manera quería sentirse satisfecho, buscaba algo en ella, quería sentir más que deseo, quería sentir que amaba a Hinata, a ella le costaba llevar el ritmo claramente sé la estaba devorando, la tenía muy abrazada pegada a él, de pronto

-¡Hinata! –grito alguien no tan cerca de ellos

-¡Neji! –murmuro Hinata asombrada, sonrojada y excitada por lo hecho por Sasuke

Sasuke tanto como Neji sé miraron de mala gana, Neji le miraba furioso porque veía como el Uchiha aprovechaba la situación con Hinata

-Ya entra a la casa –dijo fríamente el Hyuga sin apartar la vista del Uchiha

-Te veo mañana –Sasuke ya no la beso solo cerró la puerta y se fue hacia la suya

-Cuídate Sasuke –dijo Hinata que vio como Sasuke subió a su auto y luego se fue, Hinata se sentía apenada ante su primo, sentía que había hecho algo malo

-No es la manera correcta que hagas eso –dijo Neji al mismo que los dos entraban –Conozco a Sasuke, el que sea tu prometido no tiene derecho a pasarse de listo

-Neji -dijo Hinata apenada –Yo… no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

-No, pero debes ponerle un alto –Neji no dijo más alargo su paso

-¿Un alto? Pero y si yo quiero que pase? -Hinata avanzaba a paso lento –Estos días, en los que Sasuke me besa así siento que… siento que quiere estar conmigo –finalizo Hinata tocando su pecho –Mejor llamare a Ino

Horas después Sakura ya estaba en el Chubis tenía que trabajar, había estado distante porque esos últimos días Sasuke casi no le dirigía la palabra, ahora menos que antes, era mejor así, ella trataba de volver a sentir lo que sentía estando con Naruto pero no podía, estaba en eso cuando de pronto entro alguien muy parecido a Sasuke, pero no era Sasuke era más alto y más mayor, pero igual de guapo, Tayuya no paso por alto como Sakura le quedo mirando al chico, así que le dejo lo atendiera, era un lugar en su mayoría para jóvenes, pero nunca lo había visto por ahí.

-Hola ¿Tomo su orden? –pregunto Sakura con libreta en mano, entonces le reconoció ese era itachi claro!

-Una hamburguesa y una soda está bien –respondió este con una ligera sonrisa, él sabía quién era ella, incluso su nombre pero no habían sido presentados.

-Enseguida –Sakura sé retiro y pidió la orden, sé quedo casi sin palabras

-Oye ya, te quedaste pasmada –sé reía Tayuya

-Ese chico es hermano de Sasuke, Itachi –decía Sakura

-Mejor no digo nada, solo sale la palabra Sasuke y te desconectas del mundo –decía Tayuya sonriendo –Acéptalo Sakura, te estás enamorando del mejor amigo de tu novio.

-¡Claro que no! No sé porque te digo todo si terminas haciéndome enojar –decía Sakura que tomo la orden y sé retiro yendo donde Itachi -¿Algo más?

-Ya sé en donde te he visto, te vi en el aeropuerto cuando llegamos a Konoha –menciono el chico sorprendiendo a Sakura –Estabas con el loco de Namikaze

-¿Conoce a mi novio? –pregunto Sakura, era obvio que pregunta más estúpida.

-Es muy amigo de mi odioso hermano, debes ser su compañera de clases, Sasuke Uchiha –menciono Itachi

Sakura sé quedo mirando al Uchiha, Tayuya tenía razón escuchaba la palabra Sasuke y sé desconectaba del mundo

-Mucho gusto Sakura –dijo el extendiéndole su mano.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Sakura sin entender, luego cayó en cuenta que su uniforme tiene bordado su nombre

-¿Así te llamas no? me llamo Itachi Uchiha –sé presento el chico

-Hola –saludo tímidamente Sakura –D-disculpa, tengo q-que seguir trabajando –Sakura sé alejo algo nerviosa.

-Todo sea por ayudar a mi estúpido hermano pequeño –menciono Itachi que abrió una carpeta y miro una foto en ella –Es tan estúpido que seguro hará todo lo que papá le diga.

Luego de unos minutos, Itachi sé retiro cuando Sakura fue a levantar la mesa, se encontró con un sobre tirado bajo la mesa, Sakura dejo lo que hacía y lo levanto, era una hoja en blanco doblada, no tenía algo, seguramente sé le había caído al chico, no debía pero prefirió ver que ocultaba la hoja, al tomarla, noto que era una foto por el reverso, así que la giro y lo que vio la sorprendió bastante que sintió que su corazón sé acelero a mil, en esa foto estaba ella, si era ella, quien más con sus cabellos rosados y a su lado un niño de cabellos negros azabaches sonrojado igual que ella, el lugar era el mirador de Konoha, entonces Sakura se sentó a la silla ¿Qué era eso? Era ella pero ¿Cuándo? Miro la foto y trato de reconocer al niño ese niño era

-¡Sasuke! –murmuro Sakura sorprendida, ese niño era Sasuke, ella ya lo había conocido antes, claro era por eso, pero porque no lograba recordar, un momento…

Flash Back 13 años atrás

Ese día había salido con sus papás sé lo habían prometido de ir al mirador, así que había asistido, pero en ese lugar sé separo de su mamá y sé encontró a un niño que también miraba la ciudad, le había caído bien, era muy lindo y tímido, a pesar de hablarle, el poco le respondió, pero le había caído a la primera y lo invito a comer de sus palomitas que tenía en su bolsa.

-¿Vienes con tus papás? –pregunto Sakura

-Sí –respondió el niño

-Yo también. Me gustas –dijo Sakura sonrojada completamente

El niño quedo mirando a Sakura y sé sonrojo por supuesto, era una niña muy linda, en especial sus ojos

-¿Te parezco bonita? –pregunto nuevamente Sakura

El niño asintió sonrojado por igual, le gustaba la niña

-Me prometes con tu corazón que te gustare siempre –pedía la niña sonriendo felizmente

-Lo prometo –respondió el niño apenado

-Tú también me gustaras por siempre –ante eso Sakura bajo de la banca y sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla al niño

-Vaya pero si aquí estas –menciono un niño mayor a ellos casi de once años y divertido –Solo tienen cinco años y ya tienes pegue –sé burla el niño, los dos pequeños estaban sonrojados, Sakura tenía las manitas detrás avergonzada y el pequeño tenía la mirada baja –Esto no lo puedo dejar pasar –así que rápidamente tomo la foto, pero antes de que dijera algo la niña salió corriendo sonriendo

-Voy por mi mamá espérame –dijo la niña yéndose

End Flash Back

-Pero nunca regrese, mi mamá había discutido con papá y ese día había sido el más triste porque sé dejaron. Por eso lo olvide, pero no olvide mi promesa porque al verte otra vez mi corazón volvió a latir de felicidad. -Sakura estaba llorando con la foto en la mano –Mi Sasuke –Sakura miro la foto y fue vio algo escrito en la hoja –"No debes rendirte, solo hay obstáculos que puedes superar" ¿Itachi? Esto fue obra de Itachi ¡Claro! El niño era Itachi

En casa de la Hyuga, justo las cinco de la tarde, Ino había ido por petición de la Hyuga, vaya admiraba la gran mansión, pero fuera de eso sé concentro en lo que le pasaba a Hinata, estaban en una terraza del jardín y unas empleadas les habían llevado te y bocados de postre.

-Oye y no está tu primo Neji? –comento Ino mirando hacia la casa

-No, parece que salió –respondió Hinata -¿Te gusta Neji? –pregunto directamente

-A quien no, es algo platónico tu entiendes y dime qué es eso importante que querías preguntarme –menciono Ino cruzando la pierna -¿Por qué no a Sakura?

-Bueno Sakura está trabajando y no quiero molestarla, además Sakura es novia de Naruto y Naruto es amigo de Sasuke -contesto la Hyuga

-Y que con eso? tiene que ver con Sasuke –pregunto Ino intrigada

-Así es, no quiero que Sakura le cuente a Naruto, podría decirle a Sasuke –explicaba Hinata

-Cómo crees que Sakura haría algo así, y dime entonces que pasa? –preguntaba Ino al mismo que tomaba su te.

-Hace unos días, Sasuke m-me besa de otra manera –confeso Hinata roja como tomate –Antes no era así, ahora es cuando lo hace y me siento extraña, no quiero que pare pero hoy me beso de una manera me hizo sentir que quiere estar conmigo –finalizo Hinata

-¿Qué quiere hacer el amor contigo? –Menciono Ino sin prejuicios ni nada, notando como Hinata sé sonrojaba hasta las orejas - ¿Y tú qué piensas?

-Bueno, yo amo a Sasuke y… y si él quiere estar conmigo, yo también –respondió con dificultad la Hyuga

-Sí también quieres, pues lléguenle –decía Ino algo divertida por la vergüenza que estaba pasando Hinata para hablar de eso.

-Solo que no sé cuándo, es decir, esto me apena –decía Hinata ocultando su mirada sentía que su cara ardía.

-Oye cálmate, tengo que ir por agua si no te calmas –reía un poco Ino –No están malo, es algo normal, digo ambos sé aman no? son pareja y aunque a veces dicen que el sexo no es importante, llega el momento en que tiene que pasar y por el momento no te preocupes, sabrás cuando sea el momento. Eso sí solo cuídate –comento Ino tranquila, el tema sexo para ella no era tabú ni nada por el estilo.

-Oye… y ¿Duele? –pregunto Hinata igual de roja

-si, bueno eso depende de tu pareja, al principio te sientes extraña, pero luego te acostumbras a… -Ino guardo silencio viendo lo roja que estaba Hinata –Tú cuerpo sé acostumbra a la situación del momento y solo te tienes que dejar llevar por la situación, no te preocupes por lo demás.

-Gracias Ino –Hinata estaba un poco más calmada

-Así que espera el momento –agrego Ino mirando a Hinata -**Supongo que es lo mejor…** -pensó Ino recordando a Sakura.

Sakura no sé había concentrado en trabajar, ahora entendía porque sentía que conocía a Sasuke, claro lo había conocido desde que eran niños, desde antes de que ambos conocieran a sus parejas ahora, por ello sentía eso tan fuerte por Sasuke, porque había sido el primer amor de su vida, aunque fuese niña, había hecho una promesa muy fuerte de que le gustaría siempre, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes él estaba con Hinata, incluso eran prometidos lo cual indicaba que se casaría con ella, por otro lado no sabía que tanto él amaba a Hinata, porque a simple vista, parecía que la amaba sobre todas las cosas. Además ella tenía a Naruto al cual sentía que amaba antes de volver a ver a Sasuke, antes de todos esos líos Naruto era su única prioridad, pero Sasuke era aquel niño del cual se había enamorado por primera vez.

-No quiero, no quiero perderlo –menciono Sakura que al cerrar los ojos unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas –No quiero perderlo.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto Tayuya, Sakura se veía mal

-Sabes? hoy recordé porque siento esto por Sasuke –comento Sakura, casi no había gente así que podían hablar un rato –Hicimos una promesa cuando éramos niños, por eso, al verlo otra vez sentí lo que siento, despertó un sentimiento que había dejado guardado, ahora entiendo y no quiero perderlo.

-¿Perderlo? –pregunto Tayuya sin entender, ok entendía que ella tenía una promesa con Sasuke, pero perderlo

-Él va a casarse, está comprometido con Hinata y yo lo perderé –Sakura estaba llorando –Ya estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde antes.

-No sé qué decir –respondió Tayuya viendo que Sakura lucia mal –Tú eres novia de Naruto, Sasuke está con esa chica Hinata, si amas sobre todas las cosas al mejor amigo de Naruto.

-¡Tayuya! No lo digas de esa manera, me haces sentir más mal, como crees que me siento? estoy enamorada del mejor amigo de mi novio –regaño Sakura

-Pues porque es verdad, lo acabas de decir tu eres novia de Naruto, Sasuke es novio de Hyuga suene como suene es la verdad –comento Tayuya –Pero, bueno son solo obstáculos

Sakura quedo mirando a Tayuya y recordó lo de la hoja "No debes rendirte, solo hay obstáculos que puedes superar". Acaso Itachi quería decirle algo en esa hoja, porque fue él quien le mostro la foto, pero ¿Por qué razón? ¿Por qué le decía que solo había obstáculos? ¿Qué quería decirle?

-Sakura sabes que tomes la decisión que decidas, la respetare y te apoyare –animo Tayuya sonriendo –Es cierto, es su prometida pero aun no es su esposa.

-Gracias Tayuya pero tal vez sea muy tarde para ser lo que pudo ser -Sakura solo suspiro –No voy a lastimar a Naruto.

-Pero le mentiras –agrego Tayuya algo preocupada

-A veces hay que dejar que la persona que amas sea feliz aunque no sea contigo -Sakura no dijo nada solo tomo su libreta al ver entrar algunas chicas para atender.

Sasuke no había salido de su habitación desde que había llegado, que le había pasado para comportarse de tal manera con Hinata, pero a pesar de eso, no lograba sentirse satisfecho, había algo que no lo dejaba, la amaba o no. Estaba en eso cuando su madre toco la puerta y seguidamente abrió y entro a la habitación.

-¿Estás bien Sasuke? No saliste en toda la tarde -pregunto mikoto mirando a Sasuke

-Estoy bien, necesitaba pensar –dijo Sasuke reincorporándose –No cenare aquí iré a ver a Hinata

-Está bien -Mikoto sonrió, pero sé dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba demasiado serio -¿Quieres decirme que pasa? Sé que ya no eres pequeño, pero has estado distante

-Estoy bien mama, no te preocupes -respondió Sasuke que como había sido desde que era pequeño su madre se preocupaba por el

-Bueno, no llegues muy tarde ya conoces a papá –dijo Mikoto yendo hacia la puerta

-Claro –respondió Sasuke aun con expresión pensativa

Mikoto salió de la habitación, también lucia preocupada

-Algo le sucede a mi hijo, lo sé, lo conozco –sé dijo así misma Mikoto

Sasuke prefirió salir a caminar, necesitaba pensar, una parte quería estar con Hinata, pero la otra era confusión, quería estar con ella por necesidad o por amor, Hinata era su novia, había estado saliendo con ella desde hace casi años, dos años que no había andado con nadie más, y ahora sus pensamientos estaban siendo ocupados por otra chica que no era Hinata, en esos dos años nada había pasado, sé había conformado con la decisión de su padre de casarse con Hinata, después de todo era una chica muy bonita, pero acaso solo le gustaba físicamente, porque tenía que dudar ahora, porque tenía que mirar a otra, que si eso era poco esa otra era la novia de su mejor amigo, pero desde que había conocido a Sakura, había sentido algo extraño, sobre todo esos últimos días, verla con Naruto le provocaba algo molesto, no entendía que estaba pasando, tenía a Hinata no debía porque estar pensando en nadie más.

-No puedo ella es la novia de Naruto –sé dijo Sasuke así mismo, estaba sentado en una banca del parque, ya era noche, no había ido a ver a Hinata

.

.

En tanto Naruto había ido por Sakura, él estaba tomando un café que ella le ofreció, aunque Sakura lucia sonriente Naruto podía darse cuenta que Sakura había llorado por algo, pero como preguntarle, si ella no sé lo decía. Luego de unos minutos Sakura salió, les tocaba otras chicas cerrar, ambos iban caminando incluso Sakura llevaba puesta la chamarra naranja del rubio, hacia un poco de frio, platicaban de cómo había estado el día, pero era obvio que Sakura no le iba a contar nada de Itachi menos de Sasuke, de pronto unos tipos sé les cruzaron por el camino, eran unos vándalos, vestidos de negro, con guantes de picos, cadenas y navajas.

-Oh no –Sakura sé asusto que sé abrazo de Naruto

-Vaya, miren nada más -decía uno de ellos

-Tengo miedo –murmuro Sakura bajo

-No pasara nada Sakura –decía Naruto mirando a esos chicos –No queremos problemas

-Ah no claro que no.

Pero antes de decir alguna cosa, como eran muchos, unos sujetaron a Sakura a pesar de que ella gritaba, le cubrieron la boca, mientras unos chicos habían sujetado a Naruto y otro de ellos le había golpeado la cabeza, razón que había hecho que Naruto perdiera el conocimiento, de paso le quitaron el dinero de la cartera y seguidamente uno de ellos sé acerco donde Sakura.

-Ahora nuestro premio –decía uno de ellos que sé iba acercar a Sakura, pero está como pudo le soltó una patada -¡Estúpida! ¡Llévensela! –ordeno el tipo al mismo que se quejaba de la patada

-¡Naruto! –grito Sakura al sentirse jalada por los tipos que luchaban por cubrirle la boca para que no gritara

-¿A dónde creen que van? –pregunto nada menos que Sasuke que curiosamente pasaba por el mismo lugar

Sakura se sintió tranquila de verlo ahí, pero aun así esos tipos eran más que la otra vez, ahora eran como diez tipos

-Miren nada más, el héroe de la noche –sé burlaba uno de ellos

Sasuke miro a un lado a Naruto tumbado al suelo, patético.

-Dejen a la chica –hablo Sasuke firme, había mirado a todos parecían mayor a él y eran varios no sería mucho problema

-Y si no queremos –respondió uno de los que tenían a Sakura –Que nos vas a hacer? vas a sacar algo de tus súper poderes

Todos comenzaron a reírse, pero entonces tres de ellos sé le fueron a Sasuke que seguidamente comenzó a defenderse de estos, eran muchos obviamente y claro que le surtían tremendos golpes también, pero no podía dejar que le hicieran algo a Sakura ante el alboroto Sakura logro soltarse de los tipos y trato de defenderse de quienes la querían volver atrapar, además de que estaba asustada porque Sasuke no podía con todos, al final Sasuke les puso una golpiza a varios de ellos, que al escuchar los ruidos de una sirena de patrulla salieron corriendo, Sasuke y Sakura cargaron como pudieron a Naruto que seguía desmayado para que la patrulla no los cachara, después Sakura hizo volver en si a Naruto que tenia uno que otro moretón pero nada grave, este entre abrió los ojos y fue cuando Sakura abrazo a Naruto y lloro.

-Dios gracias estas bien Naruto –menciono Sakura llorando y abrazando a Naruto con protección

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir algo de molestia, no entendía pero eso le había causado enojo, ¿Enojo? ¿Por qué?

-Sakura -menciono Naruto cuando recupero el sentido por completo -¡¿Estás bien?!

-Sí! gracias a Sasuke estoy bien –contesto Sakura sin mirar a Sasuke estaba preocupada por Naruto

-¿Sasuke? –pronuncio Naruto al verlo, fue cuando vio lo mal que estaba le costaba mantenerse en pie, sangraba de la nariz, del labio y sé tocaba el costado -¿Teme estas bien?

-No es nada Dobe –le respondió este que por tremendas golpizas sé sentía sin fuerzas y sintió que iba caerse, pero seguidamente Sakura junto a Naruto lo sostuvieron para que no sé callera

-Vamos a un hospital estas sangrando mucho –menciono Naruto al ver a Sasuke en mal estado

-No, nos meteremos en problemas –respondió Sasuke

-Vamos a mi casa está cerca puedo curarlo –ofreció Sakura mirando a Sasuke, lucia mal

Así que le llevaron a la casa de Sakura, ya pasaban de las diez la madre de Sakura no sé escandalizo, ya que Sakura le conto resumido lo que había pasado, que no se preocupara ella se hacía cargo que descansara, así que la señora sé fue hacia su habitación después de todo Naruto estaba con ella, Sasuke estaba recostado al sofá, en lo que Sakura comenzó a limpiarle las heridas de la cara con unas pinzas y en ellas algodón con desinfectante, Naruto solo estaba al lado mirando, pero pensando.

Sé sentía mal, no había defendido a Sakura, esos tipos pudieron hacerle algo gracias a que como nena le habían noqueado sin poder hacer nada, era la segunda vez que Sasuke hacia algo por Sakura, como si él no pudiera hacer nada por Sakura para que Sasuke siempre terminara ayudando, pero debía darle las gracias por eso, estaba enojado pero por el mismo, porque no era capaz de salvar a Sakura, siempre tenía que hacerlo Sasuke. Solo había silencio, Sakura le curaba con sumo cuidado, tenía una leve herida por la frente y el labio y claro que los moretones no sé hicieron esperar, todo gracias a ella, era la segunda vez que la defendía y está vez a pesar de saber que eran muchos tipos, en ese momento se había olvidado si Naruto estaba ahí, le curaba con esmero, delicadamente y sentía que su corazón sé saldría por el acercamiento que tenía con Sasuke, tan cerca, ella podía escuchar la respiración de este, seguramente el escuchaba hasta los fuertes latidos de ella. Sasuke luchaba por no mirar de otra manera a Sakura, por Naruto, por Hinata, pero le era imposible, sentía el aroma a ella, su respiración, siendo curado por ella, era una sensación de tranquilidad, estaba nervioso eso no le pasaba con Hinata, en cambio cada que sentía el rose de la mano de Sakura en su cara provocaba en el cierta energía electrizante, al final cuando Sakura termino intento pararse, pero le dolió el costado.

Sasuke dejó escapar un leve quejido que no fue desapercibido por Sakura, Sasuke sé toco y miro en su mano sangre

-¿Estás herido? –pregunto Sakura alarmada, fue cuando saco de sus pensamientos a Naruto

-¿Qué es eso Sasuke? –pregunto Naruto alarmado

-Nada, ya debo irme –dijo Sasuke al sentirse presionado y confundido por Sakura

-No, estas herido; por mí –menciono Sakura, a eso Naruto solo miro a Sakura –No seas terco quieres? puede infectarse

-Sakura tiene razón –agrego Naruto

Sasuke no dijo nada, sé volvió a recostar y sintió cuando Sakura levanto un poco su playera, en ese momento su corazón latía rápidamente. Sakura vio una ligera cortada pero que sangraba, entonces comenzó a curarla, Sasuke luchaba por no ponerse en evidencia de lo que sentía cada que Sakura rosaba sus manos en su costado, Sakura ya había mirado el torso de Sasuke, a solas, pero ahora estaba Naruto, estaba nerviosa, pero lo hacía con cuidado, Sasuke trataba de no mirarla, Sakura hacía que el cuerpo de Sasuke reaccionara al solo rose de la piel de ella. Y fue inevitable que en unos segundos ambos sé miraran fijamente, Naruto estaba tan distraído pensando que no lo noto. En ese momento Sakura recordó lo de la foto, Sasuke era a quien amaba desde siempre, alejo la vista del, como el de ella y lanzo un suspiro al ver que la sangre había dejado de salir por el líquido que ella había usado y miro nuevamente a Sasuke

-Listo, lamento que te pasara esto por mi culpa –dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke

-Descuida-contesto Sasuke tratando de no mirarla

-Naruto, puedes ir por unas gasas están en el otro botiquín en el baño de arriba –mando Sakura mirando al rubio

-Claro –Naruto sé alejo, le tenían confianza que podía subir o andar por la casa

-Lamento que esto pasara, gracias –hablo Sakura

-De nada, eres buena enfermera –comento Sasuke dándole un cumplido y no sabía porque

Sakura sonrió levemente, Sasuke no alejo la vista de ella, la miraba fijamente, entonces Sakura noto otra pequeña herida entre la frente y cabellos de Sasuke que sé acerco a verla, quedando muy cerca, en ese momento ambos sé miraron fijamente como la otra vez, Sakura sentía que su corazón sé saldría por la boca, Sasuke no podía evitar, miro esos labios y fue más la atracción, que sin pensarlo más sé acerco lentamente a Sakura. Sakura sintió paralizarse ¿Acaso el quería besarla? Así que lo que sentía pudo más que la razón y unió sus labios a los de Sasuke, era posible, sentía los labios de Sasuke, este los labios cálidos de ella a los suyos, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era un mar de sensaciones que le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, ambos sé besaban lentamente casi rosando sus labios, de pronto Sasuke reacciono que estaba haciendo besando a Sakura, así que sé alejo de ella, por tal ella también, justo a tiempo, Naruto sé asomo por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras entregándole la caja a Sakura, no notando nada extraño, pero vio que las manos de Sakura temblaban al poner la gasa en el torso de Sasuke.

-Listo -Sakura tomo las cajas y sé retiro sin decir nada más, más bien huyo de la vista de Sasuke y de Naruto, al llegar al baño del primer piso cerró la puerta acomodo las cajas y suspiro -¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? Traicione a Naruto, bese a… ¿Sakura qué hiciste? –Sakura comenzó a llorar sintiéndose culpable de lo que había hecho.

-Gracias teme, otra vez. No pude hacer nada por Sakura –hablo Naruto algo sentido

-La vez pasada no estabas presente y está, los tipos eran muchos –respondió Sasuke reincorporándose para quedar sentado al sofá, no veía de frente a Naruto, que había hecho, había besado a la novia de su mejor amigo –Ya debo irme, es muy tarde

-Vamos mi casa está más cerca, además estas herido –agrego Naruto que por lo menos podría ayudar a Sasuke –Le aviso a Sakura y nos vamos –Naruto camino hacia el baño –Sakura ya nos vamos, el teme sé va conmigo

-Bien te veo mañana –dijo Sakura que abrió la llave del lavabo para que Naruto no escuchara que estaba llorando

-Te amo, nos vemos mañana –Naruto solo sé alejo sin sospechar nada

Cuando Sakura salió los dos ya no estaban, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, no podía hacerle eso a Naruto aunque amara a Sasuke, por el hecho que Sasuke era como un hermano para Naruto. Sasuke no podía ni dormir, se sentía culpable, durmiendo en la casa de Naruto luego de a ver besado a su novia, pero era algo que lo hizo hacerlo, era algo con lo que no pudo contenerse.

* * *

**nota:**

**Omg… que intenso todo.**

**-bien, como pueden ver hinata ya se le está subiendo el fueguito jaja quien diría la timida hinata.**

**-sakura, un poco dramática, algo normal en ella. Pero su situación es difícil, muy difícil…**

**-itachi cupid, tan bello papasito.**

**-boommm primer beso, uno bastante arriesgado, pobre naruto, me da penita.**

**¿Qué les esperara a estas 2 parejitas? Lo que viene a continuación estará que arde. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, sobre todo gracias por sus followers y comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo no olviden comentar. Besosss.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Tentación **

Al día siguiente, Sasuke desayunaba en la casa de los Namikaze, ahora sé sentía más culpable, había traicionado a su mejor amigo, al grado de que no hablaba mucho. Naruto estaba de mejor ánimo, el Uchiha traía puesta una camisa del rubio, Kushina sentía a Sasuke como otro hijo y Minato también, no habían preguntado mucho del pleito pero sí que se habían preocupado por el Uchiha, luego del almuerzo Sasuke se fue hacia su casa, Naruto sé ofreció a llevarlo, pero Sasuke no acepto, tenía que pensar en lo que había hecho, no podía permitir que volviera a suceder. Cuando llego a casa, su mamá sé asusto al mirarlo con los moretones.

-No pasó nada grave mamá, estoy bien –decía Sasuke mirando la preocupación de su madre

-¿Por eso no llegaste a dormir? –Pregunto Mikoto -¿Pero estas bien?

-Sí mamá, la novia de Naruto me atendió, no es grave –respondió Sasuke recordando lo de anoche -¿Y mi padre?

-Sé fue al club con Hizashi Hyuga –informo Mikoto

Sasuke no dijo nada solo sé fue directo a su habitación, Mikoto no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, su hijo sé había peleado con unos vándalos

Sasuke sé quito la camisa de Naruto y vio la gasa que tenía en su costado, recordando lo de ayer, esos labios, ese beso, esa sensación había sido placentera, de pronto recordó a Hinata, no podía hacerle eso ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando beso a Sakura?. Harto de pensar mejor sé fue a duchar, pero su mente no estaba tranquila, Sakura no salía de su cabeza, la herida de su costado parecía no sangrar, al término de ducharse salió solo con la toalla a la cintura y otra a su cuello para su cabello, ya que no había metido ropa al baño, pero hiciera lo que hiciera no lograba sacar de sus pensamientos a Sakura ni ese beso y si eso era poco, tenía que ir verla hoy para el mentado proyecto de video de Kakashi, termino de vestirse y tomo asiento al sofá de la habitación, justo su mirada miro la foto suya con Hinata, no podía estarle haciendo eso, además Itachi tenía razón no podía ni siquiera pensarlo, fue cuando tomo el teléfono y marco a Hinata.

Sakura había terminado con sus labores de la casa muy temprano, tampoco podía estar tranquila porque había traicionado a Naruto, además sé beso con Sasuke estando Naruto en la misma casa, que clase de chica era para hacer eso, besar a Sasuke estando Naruto a solo unos cuartos, aunque eso la hacía sentirse mal, por otro lado la sensación que le trasmitió Sasuke le llenaba de sensaciones, no solo ella había deseado el momento, Sasuke había tomado la iniciativa y ella le siguió, de pronto el timbre sonó, debía ser Ino, su mamá había salido al centro comercial, así que podrían hablar, Sakura comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido con Naruto anoche y la intervención de Sasuke, todo hasta el beso.

-¿Qué? Ósea… ¡Sasuke y tu sé besaron! ¿Estando Naruto cerca? –Ino no podía creer lo que Sakura le estaba contando

-Ino no lo digas de esa forma, me haces sentir más culpable quieres -menciono Sakura a punto de llorar –Como crees que me siento, soy novia de Naruto y Sasuke es su mejor amigo

-Admite que lo estabas deseando desde antes Sakura –comento Ino más tranquila –A quien quieres engañar, Sasuke te gusto desde que lo conociste

-No, Sasuke ya me gustaba desde mucho antes –menciono Sakura desviando su vista –Lo amo desde hace años.

-Ahora si te volviste loca –Ino no entendía nada

-No! yo conocí a Sasuke desde hace años ¿entiendes? amo a Sasuke desde entonces -decía Sakura

-Ósea, me quieres explicar –pidió Ino al no entender nada

Entonces Sakura comenzó a contarle lo del pasado a Ino

-¿Y qué vas hacer? Él está con Hinata –menciono Ino mirando a Sakura, recordando lo que la Hyuga le había contado ayer

-Amo a Sasuke, sé que no debo, pero …es imposible, es una promesa que hice con el corazón, no sé cómo él pudo olvidarlo –dijo Sakura a punto de llorar

-Eran solo niños, sabes…somos amigas y bueno, ayer hable con Hinata, ¡no le digas que te dije! pero me sentiré mal si no te lo digo y viendo que estas enamorada de Sasuke pues –decía Ino buscando una manera de decirle a Sakura –Sakura, Hinata me conto que Sasuke quiere hacerlo con ella.

Sakura sé quedo mirando a Ino, ¿eso era verdad? Sasuke entonces amaba a Hinata

-Bueno, no sé lo dijo así directamente pero Hinata lo cree por cómo Sasuke sé porta con ella, ¿entiendes?–explicaba Ino que no sabía si hizo bien o mal

-Entonces, Sasuke si ama a Hinata pero… ¿Por qué me beso? –sé pregunto Sakura queriendo llorar

-Hay amiga no sé, pero Hinata ama a Sasuke y dijo que si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con el –finalizo Ino viendo como Sakura se entristecía –Lo siento, debía decírtelo

-No quiero perderlo Ino sé que está mal porque estoy con Naruto, pero yo amaba a Sasuke desde antes, por eso cuando lo vi el volvió a despertar ese amor dormido –decía Sakura –Hinata no puede quitarme lo que es mío

-Sakura, tú tienes a Naruto. Antes de que vieras otra vez a Sasuke, todo para ti era Naruto, por eso aceptaste ser su novia ¿lo olvidas? -dijo Ino viendo a su amiga a punto de llorar.

-Lo sé, pero son cosas muy diferentes. Creí que amaba a Naruto, pero al ver a Sasuke, si amara con todo mi ser a Naruto, no me importaría Sasuke ni nadie más, quiero a Naruto, pero es evidente que amo más a Sasuke –explicaba Sakura

-Y si Sasuke ama a Hinata como tú lo amas a él -comento Ino tratando de ayudar

-¿Entonces porque me beso a mí? –Pregunto Sakura mirando a Ino –La iniciativa fue suya

-No lo sé… quizás una muestra de agradecimiento, yo que sé –respondió Ino

-Gracias por ayudarme Ino -sé quejo Sakura poniéndose de pie y alejándose

\- trato de ayudarte para que no sufras, tu amas a Sasuke pero ¿Qué siente el por ti? ¿Sabes que podrían ocasionar ustedes dos? Van a lastimar a dos personas, Naruto daría su vida por ti Sakura y Sasuke es su mejor amigo –decía Ino haciendo ver a Sakura de lo que puede pasar –Hinata te considera una muy buena amiga

-Yo no le pedí que confiara en mi -reprocho Sakura –Ya sé que son muy buenos amigos, no me hagas sentirme más mal, Ino –Sakura sé giro a mirar a Ino –Ya estuve pensándolo toda la noche, voy a luchar por Sasuke, aun contra Hinata, si él no siente nada por mi está bien lo dejare

-¿Qué vas hacer con Naruto? –pregunto Ino al ver la decisión de Sakura

-Terminar con el si Sasuke me corresponde –contesto Sakura más calmada –Entiéndeme Ino, Sasuke es mío, lo conocí primero el me hizo una promesa y tendrá que recordarlo, Hinata no va a quitarme a Sasuke -finalizo Sakura suspirando más tranquila

-Sabes que somos amigas y te apoyare, no sé en qué va a terminar todo este lio, pero creo que yo haría lo mismo -Ino abrazo a Sakura como muestra de apoyo

-Gracias Ino –Sakura sonrió más tranquila

Hinata estaba en la terraza, había terminado de hablar con Sasuke, le había comentado que vería a Sakura para la tarea, pero en cuanto terminaran la pasaría con ella el resto del día, Sasuke era muy atento con ella, estaba decidido si Sasuke quería estar con ella, ella lo haría, porque le amaba además van a casarse, el amor es puro y bueno así que entregarse a él no podía ser indebido, y lo haría porque tenía miedo, había tenido el mismo sueño por la mañana, donde Sasuke le decía que no la amaba, era posible que fuera casualidad, porque era un sueño que volvió a repetirse, estaba tan pensativa, que no vio a la chica que sé acerco a ella.

-Hola Hinata –saludo una chica de cabello castaño

-Ah hola Tenten –respondió Hinata saliendo de sus pensamiento –No te sentí llegar, toma asiento

-Gracias, perdón creo que te interrumpí –menciono la morena

-No, descuida ¿Vienes a ver a Neji? –pregunto Hinata, la novia de su primo le caía muy bien

-Sí, quedamos de hacer la tarea, pero me dijeron que en un momento bajaba y te vi aquí –Tenten sonrió con ella –Me caes muy bien

-También tú, seremos familia no? –Hinata sonrió un poco

-Eso espero –agrego Tenten igual sonrojada -¿Te preocupa algo? –pregunto al ver la expresión de Hinata

-No es nada –respondió apenada Hinata

-Parece que sí, está bien no hay problema –respondió Tenten, quizás la chica no sentía la suficiente confianza con ella

-Bueno, solo he tenido un sueño extraño, se ha repetido dos veces –menciono Hinata mirando a la chica –Mis sueños, nunca se habían repetido

-A veces los sueños nos tratan de decir algo, si es decir, a veces hay que interpretarlos, sobre todo cuando es repetitivo porque tiene que ver con lo que está pasando por tu mente, en tu vida, una situación o algo, hay una razón para que se repita –explico la morena

-Disculpen, señorita el joven Hyuga la está esperando en la biblioteca –informo una de las empleadas

-¡Ah! sí gracias ahora voy –respondió Tenten parándose rápidamente.

-Permiso –la empleada sé retiro

-Bueno espero que puedas interpretar tu sueño, iré donde Neji –Tenten se puso de pie alejándose y dejando a Hinata pensativa

Ya eran casi la una de la tarde hora fijada en la cual Sasuke iría por Sakura para la tarea, porque ella no tenía programas de edición de video en su computadora y el hermano de Sasuke si, así que la harían en casa de este, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, esta vez no sé arreglo tanto como la vez pasada, claro que tampoco lucia mal, llevaba un top blanco sin mangas con letras rojas bordadas que decía Kiss me, una minifalda negra de talle alto algo ajustado que bien marcaba su figura, y unos converse blancos. Su pelo estaba suelto cayendo en castada por su espalda con una diadema roja dándole un aire juvenil y coqueto, pinto sus labios de rojo cereza, algo no muy común en ella ya que suele colocarse labiales tono rosa suave. Mirándose en el espejo se dio cuenta de que quizas no era tan fea como ella pensaba, de hecho aunque no era tan alta como ino, ni tenia senos tan grandes como los de hinata, ella tenía lo suyo.

Ya había tomado la decisión de luchar y no había marcha atrás, pero no quería imaginar que fuera que Sasuke no le correspondiera, de pronto el timbre la asusto al grado de brincar, ese sería Sasuke, tardó en reaccionar que el timbre volvió a sonar, así que sé armo de valor bajo rápidamente para abrir la puerta, encontrándose a Sasuke, con una expresión seria, vaya ambos estaban vestido un poco iguales, el traía una playera blanca con letras negras que decían Akatsuki y unos jean negros a juego con unos converse negros, en un momento ninguno supo que decir.

-Ah pasa, voy por mis cosas –finalmente hablo Sakura rogando no sonrojarse o algo así

-Te espero afuera –dicho eso Sasuke sé regreso yendo a su auto

Le pareció que la evadía, era eso, el beso había sido una muestra de agradecimiento como lo dijo Ino, luego de ir por sus cosas salió, Sasuke estaba recargado a su auto, al verla solo abrió la puerta para subir, Sakura hizo lo mismo, era una sensación extraña, parecía que habían cometido el error más grande de sus vidas, o como si no sé conocieran, Sasuke puso en marcha el auto y seguidamente comenzó a sonar la música, Sakura no dijo nada, prefirió mirar por la ventanilla e ir callada, que podía decirle, ¿Cómo preguntar? Sasuke tampoco quería tocar el tema, era mejor dejarlo pasar, era lo mejor, pero tenía que disculparse, pero ese beso había despertado algo en el, era extraño porque cuando sucedió sé sentía extasiado, le había gustado. Como no podía calmarse, saco unos cigarros, tomo uno y lo encendió, sin preguntarle a Sakura si le molestaba el olor al tabaco, Sakura solo suspiro por el silencio que inundaba el auto, tenía que hablar porque si la distancia era algo, el silencio lo hacía más larga.

-¿Te… sientes mejor? –pregunto Sakura sin mirarlo, veía por la ventanilla

-Si –contesto Sasuke algo bajo, pero suficiente para que Sakura escuchara, al mismo que tiraba la ceniza por la ventanilla del auto y conducía con una mano

Nuevamente silencio, Sakura no sabía que más decir, si nombraba a Naruto no era buen tema, si decía lo de anoche tal vez no tenga respuesta

-Por… eh siento lo de anoche –hablo finalmente Sakura que fuera lo que sea, pero no podía –No sé qué me paso.

-No, discúlpame, no debí hacerlo –hablo Sasuke que se sintió obligado a tocar el tema –Olvidemos eso.

Sakura no dijo nada ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo? Ella lo amaba, ese beso debían olvidarlo, así, Sakura ya no dijo nada, entonces era verdad Sasuke amaba a Hinata, quería llorar pero sé hizo la fuerte, y ya no volvió a tocar el tema, aunque le trayecto sé le había hecho eterno, al llegar que ni supo cómo, bajo y admiro la casa, era grande, vaya su casa era una miniatura comparada con eso, escucho cuando Sasuke le dijo "por aquí" así que solo lo siguió vaya eso era "los Uchiha" pudo mirar una galería de autos de lujos, ella ni siquiera podía comprar uno, al entrar un señor de edad le saludo amable, al cual le respondió con la misma amabilidad, le había llamado señorita, Sasuke solo menciono un "vamos" y Sakura le siguió por las escaleras, la casa era lujosa, grandísima sé perdería ahí dentro, así que le seguía muy de cerca, habían subido a la segunda planta, pasando un pasillo largo, seguidamente entraron a una habitación muy amplia, vaya ahí cabria su casa entera, por lo que veía era de estudio, o una biblioteca, había una computadora la cual Sasuke encendió Sakura permanecía parada abrazada a su carpeta.

-Toma asiento, iré por mi carpeta –menciono Sasuke dejando sola ahí a Sakura

Sakura tomo asiento a una de las sillas, mirando el lugar, se sentía extraña, ya quisiera tener ella un lugar para estudiar medicina así, pero no, ella solo contaba con un escritorio. Sasuke había tardado unos minutos, pero no sé había movido, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarse vencer así, donde había quedado la decisión que había tomado, además el mismo Itachi le sugirió eso, porque había sido él quien le dio la foto para que recordara. De pronto Sasuke entro a la habitación el tomo la otra silla, así que sin decir más solo sé pusieron a hacer los comentarios para el trabajo, Sakura no podía evitar mirar a Sasuke, este luchaba por no mirarla, porque estaban algo cerca trabajando en una computadora, al menos entendía bien el tema de la química en el planeta y no sé les dificultaba, había pasado casi una hora, eran casi dos y media de la tarde, cuando llevaban la mitad.

-No ha sido tan difícil –menciono Sakura que sé paro para estirarse, sé había entumecido

-Eso parece –agrego Sasuke sin mirarla fijo con la vista al monitor

-Sasuke –le llamo Sakura repentinamente para decirle que ella le recordaba pero

-¡Hola! – interrumpieron desde la puerta, era Mikoto que traía una charola en manos con unos vasos y una jarra.

-¿Le puedo ayudar? –sé ofreció Sakura inmediatamente reconociendo que era la madre de Sasuke

-Gracias –dijo Mikoto dejando que Sakura ayudara –Creí que podrían tener sed ¿Ya terminan? –pregunto Mikoto

-Aun no –respondió Sasuke –Madre, ella es Sakura Haruno mi compañera de grupo –presento Sasuke

-Mucho gusto Sakura, Mikoto Uchiha –sé presento la madre de Sasuke extendiendo su mano hacia Sakura

-El gusto es mío señora Uchiha –respondió Sakura totalmente apenada, pero con alegría, la mamá de Sasuke era muy hermosa y le daba confianza.

-Les dejo, en media hora estará la comida ¿aceptas comer con nosotros Sakura? –menciono Mikoto con una sonrisa

-Ah, no es mucha molestia -respondió Sakura apenada, mirando rápidamente a Sasuke y luego a Mikoto.

-Desde luego que no linda –dijo la madre de sakura con ternura, la chica le parecía muy bonita, sus grandes ojos verdes, le parecieron únicos y bonitos.

-Claro, será un placer comer con ustedes –respondió Sakura sin darse cuenta en la palabra "placer"

-Bien –Mikoto sé retiro, pero había notado la actitud de Sasuke, a pesar de estar serio como siempre, tenía cierto brillo en los ojos, esa mirada que él le daba a Sakura , ¿Es por eso? Penso

-No te molesta que haya aceptado la invitación verdad –comento Sakura sirviéndose agua

-No –respondió Sasuke regresando a trabajar al computador, pero vio como Sakura le ofrecía un vaso de agua para él, así que lo tomo –Gracias

Luego de seguir trabajando, Sakura no intento comentarle nada a Sasuke, este estaba muy serio, callado y sé concentraba en el trabajo, poco después una empleada había llamado por el intercomunicador que la comida estaba lista, entonces ambos bajaron, Sakura estaba nerviosa porque iba a comer con la familia de Sasuke, que decir, como iba actuar, además una cosa era la mamá de Sasuke y otra su papá, al llegar por la sala, Sakura se sorprendió de ver a Itachi en la sala, leía algo, Sasuke iba de paso que no le saludo a Itachi.

-Hey! no presentas a tu amiga –comento Itachi divertido mirando como Sasuke le miro de mala gana

-Sakura, él es mi hermano Itachi -dijo Sasuke a unos metros de Sakura

-Hola Sakura –dijo Itachi parándose y saludándola con cortesía –Bienvenida está también es tu casa

-Hola –contesto Sakura que no entendía, porque Itachi dijo eso, si ya se habían presentado antes

Sasuke sé enojo por esa forma tan cordial de Itachi, Sakura noto enseguida que ambos eran muy diferentes y que no tenían una muy buena relación de hermanos, así que pasaron al comedor, para mala suerte, Sakura estaba frente a Sasuke, dios que tensión, Itachi parecía divertirse del asunto, enseguida apareció Mikoto que traía algo en sus manos y lo puso a la mesa, detrás otras sirvientas comenzaron a servir al mismo que Mikoto tomo lugar, Sakura noto que el padre de Sasuke no estaba, que alivio, la comida comenzó y eso era tensión, Sasuke trataba de no mirar a Sakura porque estaba su hermano y su mamá, pero Mikoto sé había dado cuenta de todo, era muy atenta a sus hijos y podía notar que Itachi lucia sonriente como si disfrutara el momento, Sakura nerviosa, Sasuke sé mantenía callado, entonces decidió hacer algo con ese silencio

-Por cierto Sakura, gracias por curar a mi hijo no sabes cómo te lo agradezco –menciono Mikoto mirando a Sakura

Sasuke suspendió su bocado porque recordó que paso, pero no dijo nada, Itachi no perdía detalle

-No tiene de que señora uchiha, Sasuke me defendió, por segunda vez –hablo Sakura sin pensar que Sasuke no había contado nada de la primera vez

-¿Segunda vez? –ahora interrumpió Itachi

-Ah sí -Sakura miro rápidamente como Sasuke la miro serio –Lo que paso fue que… yo trabajo en una establecimiento y al salir unos tipos me siguieron de suerte Sasuke pasaba por esa calle –informo Sakura sin saber si debía o no decirlo era una verdad a medias

-Vaya, es peligroso que andes sola muy noche –comento Mikoto

-Sí lo que pasa que… mi novio no pudo ir por mí esa noche –agrego Sakura apenada

Al decir novio, Sasuke cambio su expresión a una más seria, de forma celosa, molesta, la cual Mikoto noto

-Después de todo las clases de artes marciales si sirven ¿Verdad Sasuke? –comento Itachi divertido

Sasuke no respondió, siguió en su comida

-Sakura es novia de Naruto –comento Itachi a su madre a propósito.

-Ah, sí? que bien –respondió Mikoto algo sorprendida –Naruto es muy amigo de Sasuke, ahora veo porque sé conocen

-Permiso, gracias por la comida –Sasuke no termino su comida, solo sé levanto de su lugar –Estaré arriba –después de eso sé retiro, con expresión molesta.

-Descuida, Sasuke suele ser así –agrego Mikoto algo apenada con una sonrisa falsa, pero luego está se desvaneció

Unos minutos después los tres sé pararon de la mesa, Itachi sé ofreció acompañar a Sakura al segundo piso y claro que Sakura no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad

-¿Por qué dejaste la fotografía? –pregunto directamente Sakura

-Porque crees –añadió Itachi divertido –Lo que escribí es la verdad, siempre hay obstáculos, pero estos sé pueden superar ¿O no Sakura?

Sakura no dijo nada, no entendía, o caso Itachi sabía?

-Nunca es tarde Sakura, sé porque te lo digo, cuenta conmigo –agrego Itachi

-Tal vez, Sasuke no lo recuerde –susurro Sakura viendo a itachi

-Tal vez -respondió Itachi recordando algo que había pasado unos años atrás –Pero eso no quiere decir que no paso

-Él tiene a ella –menciono Sakura sin decir nombres

-Esa es tu decisión –a eso ambos pararon frente a la puerta, primero entro Sakura y seguidamente Itachi –Ya grabaron el disco

-Aun no –respondió Sasuke que lucía molesto, desde cuando Itachi era tan amable con sus amigas

-Sí necesitan ayudan me llaman –a eso Itachi sé retiro de la habitación

-Tú hermano es muy gentil –comento Sakura no teniendo que decir

-Hmp –Sasuke no respondió, lo que sentía era tan molesto

-¿Qué más nos falta? –pregunto Sakura acercándose a mirar el monitor

-Elegir los cortos de video –respondió Sasuke que sé giro a verla quedando muy cerca Sakura también le miro, otra vez era esa misma necesidad de besarla

-Tengo algunos cortos que sé podían cortar y mejorar –añadió Sakura alejándose de Sasuke, ahora había sido ella –Crees que sirvan –menciono Sakura enseñándole los discos

Sasuke se puso de pie para acercarse a Sakura y tomar los discos, ¿por qué está no quería acercársele? ¿que ahora le tenía miedo? sin saber cómo Sasuke se había acercado mucho a ella, le tomo de la cabeza y sin previo aviso la beso, deseaba hacerlo y había estado luchando por no hacerlo toda la tarde, pero besar esos labios que lo llamaban tanto, que lo hacían sentirse vivo.

Sakura sé quedo sorprendida, pero no por eso lo rechazo, al contrario le correspondió, Sasuke profundizo más el beso, al grado de acercarla más, estaba probando esos labios que lo hacían perder la cabeza, Sakura sentía perder el aliento por ese beso, estaba siendo besada nuevamente por Sasuke y no lo dejaría pasar, así que de igual manera le correspondía, un beso tan apasionado que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el momento, no importaba nada en ese momento. Itachi iba a dejarle unos discos a Sasuke, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke como Sakura estaban muy entretenidos, así que no entro, sé quedo detrás de la pared con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo siento –sé disculpo Sakura en cuanto Sasuke paro –Yo… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué lo correspondes? –interrogo Sasuke

Itachi prefirió retirarse, para escuchar algo que él ya sabía

-Sasuke yo… tu… -Sakura tomo aire, estaba demasiado nerviosa –Está bien… me gustas y mucho… y… no sé si hago mal pero…

Sin decir más ahora Sakura abrazo a Sasuke y le beso desprevenido, tenía que hacer lo posible porque Sasuke la recordara, además ella lo amaba con todo su ser, Sasuke por un momento le siguió el juego, era un beso demasiado extasiado, desenfrenado como si no hubiera más tiempo para besarse, Sasuke también la atrajo a su cuerpo, pero de pronto volvió a la realidad y alejo a Sakura, él no podía hacerle eso a Hinata, menos a Naruto.

-Esto no está bien –Sasuke sé alejo de Sakura, que le estaba pasando, besando de esa manera a la novia de Naruto.

-No puedo seguir negando que estoy enamorada de ti Sasuke –confeso Sakura con algo de temor –Créeme me lo negué mil veces, porque Naruto es un chico maravilloso, pero no sé qué paso, llegaste tú y…

-para Sakura –corto Sasuke tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos –No sé qué me paso, pero amo a Hinata –a eso Sasuke miro a Sakura, Hinata debía estar primero.

-Entonces si amas tanto a hinata ¿por qué me besas? –menciono Sakura encarando a Sasuke este le miro.

-Entiéndeme eres la novia de mi mejor amigo –finalmente lo confesó Sasuke –No puedo traicionarlo de esta manera, ahora entiendes porque eres molesta.

Sakura solo le miraba fijamente, entonces si sentía algo más que gusto por ella

-¿Podemos continuar con el trabajo? –cambio de tema Sasuke que ya no quería decir nada

-Está bien –respondió Sakura algo bajo, Sasuke sentía algo por ella, de eso no había duda, pero era más fuerte lo que sentía por Hinata seguramente

Luego de terminar, que eran casi las cinco de la tarde, Sasuke sé ofreció en ir a dejar a Sakura, pero está no quiso, menciono que sé iría en taxi, así que ante esa situación Itachi sé ofreció, y viendo la seriedad de Sakura, no quiso tocar el tema, eso indicaba que no había algo que contar, Sakura iba muy pensativa, Sasuke le hizo entender que el no dejaría a Hinata, porque la amaba y por otro lado no podía corresponderle porque era amigo de Naruto. Naruto, lo había traicionado al besarse de tal manera con Sasuke, pero ella amaba a Sasuke, quizás Sasuke tenía razón, no podía ni pensar, las cosas debían ser como debían ser.

Más tarde cuando Naruto paso por Sakura, la encontró callada, distante, no entendía porque, ayer no sé encontraba así, o paso algo en la casa de los Uchiha, él sabía que Sakura haría la tarea ahí, pero duda que le hubieran dado un mal trato, pero Sakura parecía muy callada, no era la Sakura que solía ser.

-Paso algo Sakura… estas muy callada –pregunto Naruto

-Estoy bien, descuida solo me duele un poco la cabeza –mintió Sakura

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Nos hubiéramos quedado en casa –agrego Naruto abrazando a Sakura

-Me sentiría más mal -Sakura trato de sonreír –Además quedamos de salir juntos

-Sabes Sakura, no sé pero a veces tengo miedo –confeso Naruto, ambos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente

-¿Miedo? –pregunto Sakura sin entender

-A que te vayas de mi lado, ahora que eres mi novia soy el hombre más feliz, porque tengo a la mejor chica del mundo, pero no quisiera que me dejaras de amar –menciono Naruto algo cabizbajo

-Yo también soy feliz contigo -Sakura lo abrazo desprevenidamente –No tienes porque decir eso **después de todo Sasuke no me acepto** Estaré siempre contigo Naruto

En tanto Sasuke estaba con Hinata, había ido a visitarla, estaban en la habitación de la Hyuga, Hizashi había salido de viaje esa misma mañana con Fugaku para unos asuntos, así que no estaba en casa y Neji no sé encontraba, según Hinata dejo dicho que llegaría tarde, por casualidad Hinata tenía un vestido parecido al de Sakura de esa tarde, rojo y sin mangas, solo que este era de tirantes, y no habían parado de besarse, Sasuke buscaba satisfacción como con los labios de Sakura, pero no estaba pasando, por más que besaba a Hinata no sentía lo mismo, no había algo que recorriera su cuerpo como con Sakura, Hinata disfrutaba del momento estaban al sofá, pero ella estaba en las piernas de Sasuke como en sus brazos, dejándose llevar.

-Te amo Sasuke -musito Hinata al mismo que él le besaba por el cuello

-Te necesito Hinata, te quiero ahora –pidió Sasuke que necesitaba sentir amar a Hinata, la deseaba pero era un deseo diferente, su cuerpo pedía al de Hinata, pero su mente imaginaba a Sakura, al grado de que por un momento no miro el rostro de Hinata, si no de Sakura, motivo por el cual beso con suma pasión a Hinata

Hinata solo cerraba los ojos disfrutando el momento, Sasuke había comenzado acariciarle la cintura y caderas, era evidente que quería estar con ella, pero ella estaba lista

-Quiero estar contigo Hinata –pidió Sasuke que quería olvidar a Sakura, quería sacarse la tentación, comprometerse con Hinata podía ser una manera de alejar a Sakura

-Yo también Sasuke –respondió Hinata algo excitada y sonrojada –Te amo Sasuke

-¿Me estás dando tu permiso? –pregunto Sasuke sin dejar de besar el cuello de la Hyuga

-Así es -respondió Hinata cerrando los ojos por las caricias que el Uchiha le estaba dando

Así que Sasuke solo cargo a Hinata y la llevo a la cama, donde le recostó y siguió besándola, al mismo que seguía con sus caricias por sus caderas, ahora metió las manos bajo el vestido de Hinata para sentir su piel, le acariciaba por las piernas arrancándole a Hinata un leve gemido, Sasuke estaba buscando satisfacción sentirse extasiado como cuando besaba a Sakura, pero no lo había logrado a pesar de sentir deseos por el cuerpo de Hinata, ahora besando sus pechos lo que el escote del vestido le dejaba, Hinata sé sentía plena, las caricias del Uchiha iban en aumento, como el calor que ya recorría su cuerpo, Sasuke estaba casi sobre ella, podía sentir su aroma, su cuerpo, tenerlo cerca le despertaba cierto deseo por tener la curiosidad de que se sentía hacerlo, Sasuke sé saco la camisa y sé quedo en jeans, seguidamente Sasuke comenzó a saborear el cuello de Hinata al mismo que llevo su mano al costado de está, bajando el zíper lateral del vestido, eso puso nerviosa a Hinata, pero dejo que pasara ella disfrutaba de los besos del Uchiha, sus labios cálidos, en ese momento Sasuke solo era para ella, después de esa noche ya nada los iba a separar, Sasuke siguió con los botones que sostenían los tirantes del vestido, para luego deshacerse del vestido que retiro de la Hyuga, dejándola en ropa interior, Hinata sintió mucha vergüenza que sé sonrojo, pues Sasuke ahora luchaba con quitarle el sujetador negro que tenía un broche de moño rojo, lo cual no fue problema y finalmente tuvo los pechos de Hinata al descubierto ante sus ojos, que no dudo en besar inmediatamente haciendo que Hinata gimiera.

ella sé estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía por Sasuke, el amor no era malo y entregarse al hombre que sería su esposo menos, toda la situación la llevaba Sasuke, Hinata era inexperta y claro para Sasuke no era su primera vez, Hinata intento hacer algo, mientras Sasuke le besaba por el cuello, ella intento llevar las manos hacia el zíper del pantalón del Uchiha, este sé percato y le ayudo a la Hyuga, quitándoselo, quedando solo en un bóxer negro, Hinata tenía miedo de mirar, que cerraba los ojos, entonces Sasuke sonrió para sí, de ver la inocencia de Hinata, el cuerpo de la Hyuga le excitaba y la deseaba con todo su cuerpo, pero era deseo ¿Quizás? No lo sabría si no sucedía, luchaba por no pensar que ese cuerpo era el de Sakura, a veces veía en Hinata la mirada de Sakura, quizás no debía hacerlo, pero él no quería parar ahora, la necesitaba era una necesidad de su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos, pero de pronto Hinata le saco de sus pensamientos sorprendiéndolo porque ella le tiro sobre la cama, si quería complacer a Sasuke, debería hacerlo, el quedo de abajo algo confundido, Hinata sonrió y subió a el de modo que quedo sentada sobre sus piernas y seguidamente sé agacho para comenzar a besarle por el pecho, quizás era inexperta pero quería complacerlo como mujer, Sasuke sé excitaba aún más al sentir los besos y caricias de la Hyuga sobre su cuerpo, Hinata miro una leve cortada que estaba cerrada al costado, Sasuke sé lo había platicado esa tarde, pero no le había comentado que Sakura le hubiera curado, mientras ella besaba de esa manera a Sasuke, el sentía no poder contenerse, mantenía fija su vista en los pechos de gran tamaño de la Hyuga, sus pezones claros, la delineada cintura, Hinata comenzó a sentir un bulto entre sus piernas, algo que en ese momento la asusto, pero que tomaría el valor para mirar, bajo de Sasuke y totalmente apenada sé disponía a bajar el bóxer que mantenía un gran bulto que quería salir del cuerpo de Sasuke, pero sé contuvo, nunca antes había mirado así de cerca y al natural un miembro masculino y eso la apenaba mucho, de pronto Sasuke se movió e hizo lo que Hinata no se atrevió hacer, ella ahora sé había quedado recostado sobre la cama mirando el techo, dejando que Sasuke deslizara por sus piernas la última prenda íntima, se sintió arder al sentir que Sasuke la miraba, pero eso no importaba, si no las caricias que le proporcionaba él, como los besos, Sasuke no quiso ir más lejos en la situación al ver lo sonrojada que estaba Hinata, quizás tampoco no debía hacerlo, porque era deseo.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? –pregunto Sasuke mirándole a los ojos

Hinata solo asintió ella quería sentirse amada, quería entregarse al hombre su vida

Así que aunque Sasuke en un momento quiso dejar el momento, por otro lado continuo para sacarse de la cabeza a Sakura, teniendo un compromiso más fuerte con Hinata como reparando su falta, no tendría razones para andar mirando lo que no debía, ni querer lo que no era suyo, Sakura era la novia de Naruto y Naruto era como su hermano, así que continuo, tomo algo de la bolsa de su camisa, preservativos para luego colocarse sobre Hinata y lentamente entro en ella, Hinata solo sé abrazaba de Sasuke sintiendo como él la invadía, sentía algo de dolor, así que eso se sentía, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, sentir como Sasuke entraba en ella, Sasuke sé sentía con deseos de hacerla ya suya, pero era una mezcla de deseo carnal, pronto aumento sus movimientos para que Hinata sé acostumbrara a él, ella gemía levemente por las embestidas que le daba, ella susurraba su nombre, mientras el cumplía su cometido, besaba a Hinata tratando de encontrar algo más que satisfacción, al besar a Hinata en un principio no la vio a ella, si no a Sakura, Sakura no salía de su cabeza ni estando con Hinata ¿Por qué?.

-Te amo Sasuke… -susurro Hinata completamente sonrojada y con sudor por su frente

-También te amo –le respondió Sasuke que aumento más sus movimientos, le había quitado la virginidad a otra chica, pero era diferente ella no pasaría a ser una más, si no su futura esposa, cuando finalmente llego el orgasmo, pudo sentirse complacido y satisfecho, pero solo carnalmente, en cambio para Hinata había sido una entrega de amor tan placentera que juraba ver estrellas, para ella había sido más que perfecta.

* * *

**Nota:**

**-QUE INTENSO TODO! Bueno que les digo jajaj (pobre de los fans naruhina en este fic) esto se esta saliendo de control, por una parte me da pena ino, pues hinata también es su amiga, creo que odiaría estar en su lugar. **

**-sakura puesss a sinceridad me pareció un poco egoísta, sasuke por lo menos es más consiente en cuanto a la traición a su mejor amigo, pero típico en adolescentes.**

**-itachi cupid, me encanta como se burla de su hermanito hahaha **

**-sasuke a millón por la cerecito, lo tiene delirando. Pero que creen? lo de sasuke sea más atracción física y sexual o realmente esta enamorado de sakura? Comenten.**

**-lemon sasuhina, en si más que excitante me pario triste, hinata toda ilucionada sin imaginarse que su querido sasuke-kun fantaseaba con el trasero de una pelirosa, me da penita jaja.**

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado, les digo que cuando leí este fic por primera vez a veces cogía unas cuerdas (molestia) con estos chicos, por que hacían cosas que jesus… pero eso hizo que me enganchara más y como iba avanzando entendía mas hasta que lo ame. Tengan paciencia porque en ocasiones sentirán ganas de golpear a unos que otros personajes que tanto amamos y eso creo que quiere decir que estamos muy atentos a todo. **

**Espero sus comentarios y nos veremos prontos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Evasión **

Al día siguiente, Sasuke despertó en su habitación, no recordaba mucho, le dolía la cabeza, como había llegado a su habitación, recordó lo que sucedió con Hinata, su entrega de ella, su cuerpo, había sido extraño, debería sentirse satisfecho, feliz, pero sé sentía vacío, otra vez vacío, como cuando lo de Karin, lo de Nya ahora Hinata. Dejo escapar un suspiro al mirar por la ventana el sol luchaba por entrar por las cortinas, pues qué hora era, miro a su buro y el reloj marcaba las 12:25 pm ¿Era tan tarde? Su cabeza le dolía y sentía todo el cuerpo cortado, fue directo hacia el baño para mojarse la cara y sé dio cuenta que traía la misma ropa de la noche de ayer, entonces sé miro nuevamente al espejo con la cara mojada y unos cabellos escurriendo de agua.

-¿Por qué me quede con las manos vacías otra vez? –sé pregunto algo frustrado

Abajo en la cocina, siendo domingo era día de descaso de las empleadas y Mikoto se encontraba haciendo algo para la comida de esa tarde, Fugaku estaba en la sala de estar del segundo piso leyendo unos diarios y revistas de economía, en tanto Itachi había ido por agua luego de a ver estado parte de la mañana mirando el televisor.

-¿Ya despertó tu hermano? –pregunto Mikoto  
-Aun no, no hace ruido –comento Itachi sirviéndose un vaso de agua fresca  
-Itachi –llamo Mikoto mirando a su hijo. Este por obviedad la miro -¿Tú sabes que le sucede a tu hermano? Volvió a beber otra vez  
-No lo sé –mintió Itachi aunque no sé sentía bien –Ya sabes que suele tomar a veces  
-Habla con él, es evidente que a mí no me dirá nada –agrego Mikoto que seguía cortando verduras –Yo sé que algo le sucede  
-No te preocupes, veré que hago –ante eso Itachi bebió su agua y noto muy callada a su mamá -¿Cómo sabes que le sucede algo? Siempre es callado y amargado.  
-No le llames así, los conozco a los dos, dime Itachi ¿tiene que ver con su compañera Sakura? –comento Mikoto  
Sorprendiendo de sobre manera a Itachi que suspendió su bebida mirando a su mamá, ella no le miraba pues estaba muy atenta en lo que hacía.  
-Me di cuenta Itachi, es por Sakura –volvió a decir Mikoto  
-Tal vez –respondió Itachi si saber que decir, más porque había metido las narices en el asunto  
-Con mucha más razón hablaba con el, Fugaku jamás lo permitiría, pero siempre hay soluciones –dijo Mikoto llevando sus verduras a un recipiente sobre la estufa  
-Claro… estaré en mi habitación, hay tarea que hacer –ante eso Itachi sé alejo de la cocina llevándose su vaso de limonada

Su mamá sé había dado cuenta, claro la cara de Sasuke decía todo, confusión, molestia, solo Sasuke le pasaban esas cosas, Sasuke no era un niño sabía qué hacer, es decir, sabía su compromiso con la Hyuga, sabía que no podía mirar a nadie, en su estancia en Hong Kong eso nunca había pasado, pero ahora, debía ser porque él conocía a Sakura desde años atrás, ese besito inocente de aquel entonces entre Sakura y Sasuke, había dejado huellas, había hecho un lazo que les unía, pero Sasuke no recordaría ese momento, si no volvió a recordarlo en ese entonces, era difícil que recordara luego de tantos años. Sé detuvo justo frente a su puerta, fue cuando escucho ruido, toco y abrió asomándose.

-¿Sé puede? –Pregunto Itachi que ya hacia parado en la puerta  
-¿Qué quieres? –respondió Sasuke de mala manera terminando de ponerse una camisa blanca  
Entonces Itachi entro y cerro yendo a tomar asiento al sofá cercano. Sasuke le miro de mala gana  
-No dije que podías quedarte –agrego Sasuke ahora poniéndose unos tenis  
-¿Por qué volviste a beber? Creí que habías dicho que no lo harías -comento Itachi mirando a Sasuke  
-Es mi problema –respondió altaneramente el Uchiha  
-Cierto, pero preocupas a mamá, cada que tomas de esa manera siempre me toca ir por ti. Ahora ¿por qué tomaste? –interrogo Itachi  
-No pienses que te voy a responder –contesto Sasuke mirándole fríamente  
-Tienes que hacerlo, porque dudo que vayas y sé lo cuentes a Naruto –agrego Itachi acorralando a Sasuke –No creo que le digas que, besaste a su novia  
Sasuke rápidamente miro a Itachi ¿Cómo lo sabía?  
-Me estabas espiando –reclamo Sasuke algo molesto  
-La puerta estaba abierta -respondió Itachi levantando los hombros, bebiendo su limonada –Te dije que te ibas a enamorar de Sakura  
-¡No estoy enamorado de Sakura! Amo a Hinata, voy a casarme con ella –respondió Sasuke evadiendo a su hermano  
-Nadie se casa con alguien a quien no ama Sasuke , lo que sientes por Sakura te brota por los ojos -Itachi sonrió levemente –Incluso hasta ella  
Sasuke le quedo mirando, de eso no había duda ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de él  
-Bueno si me gusta ¿Contento? Me atrae y no puedo evitarlo –respondió Sasuke menos frustrado.

Itachi tenía razón anteriormente todo podía decirle a Naruto aunque a veces este no entendiera o le saliera con una broma, pero como decirle eso –Pero no tome por eso  
Itachi solo puso atención  
-Anoche estuve con Hinata, me acosté con ella –confeso Sasuke algo bajo, pero algo que podría ser alegría, o gusto, era melancolía  
-¿Qué hiciste idiota? –Pregunto Itachi molesto -¿Sabes que estupidez cometiste?  
-¡Ya lo sé! Al principio fue deseo, luego entender que sentía por ella, después fue placer –dijo frustrado Sasuke llevándose las manos a su cara y apoyando sus codos a sus rodillas –Ella sé entrego a mí en cuerpo y alma, por más que mi cuerpo disfruto mi alma no, después de eso me quedo un vacío –Sasuke había desahogado lo que le hizo beber –Y lo peor de todo ¿Qué fregados hago contándote esto? –Sasuke sé puse de pie y sé alejo de la escena, lo que pudo claro  
-Fácil, porque soy tu hermano, tan frustrado estas grueso –pronuncio Itachi -¿Estás enamorado de Sakura? –pregunto Itachi directamente  
-No lo sé, como voy a saberlo nunca he estado enamorado de verdad, sabes que vete –dijo Sasuke harto de contarle sus cosas a Itachi  
-Parece que si lo estas, típico de un adolescente enamorado -Itachi se puso de pie y ya sé iba, abrió la puerta –Sí todo eso paso con alguien que no amas, deberías buscar lo que necesitas con quien amas –dicho eso cerró la puerta y luego sé volvió abrir –Por muy complicado que parezca no te rindas -dicho eso ahora si cerro y sé fue dejando solo a Sasuke  
-¡Maldición! –Sasuke sé llevo las manos a la cabeza –Salte te mis pensamientos Sakura

En tanto Sakura se encontraba jugando con Naruto en el sofá, Naruto había ido almorzar con ella, era evidente que la madre de Sakura no sé molestara, veía a Naruto el hombre perfecto para su hija y confiaba a tal grado en el rubio que les dejo solos en casa, por eso Naruto hacia su escándalo estaba jugando con Sakura con las almohadas de los sillones, Sakura parecía divertida, en toda esa noche había tomado la decisión de sacar a Sasuke de su cabeza como fuera, si él no recordaba una vieja promesa, ella tampoco tendría porque recordarlo, así que ahora sé estaba divirtiendo con el rubio como si fuesen niños pequeños ambos sentados con los pies sobre el sofá y jugando, pegándose el uno al otro, hasta que Naruto tumbo a Sakura sobre el sofá y el quedo sobre ella.

-Gane –decía el rubio con una sonrisa –Sabes, ayer extrañe esa sonrisa  
-Yo extraño pasar rato contigo -Sakura sonrió mirando al rubio

Era tan lindo, sus ojos azules, su cabellera rubia, cuando lo conoció al principio creyó que era un niño mimado, rubio, de ojos azules, y tonto, pero luego descubrió que no era así, y eso había llamado su atención al grado de que comenzó admirarle, aunque eso no quería decir que a veces no le dijera sus verdades, Naruto era especial, no tenía maldad alguna y no era que Sasuke la tuviera, pero Sasuke era demasiado serio, distinto, en cambio Naruto siempre era alegre y hacia cualquier tontería por tenerla feliz, aun recordaba cuándo Naruto fue expulsado una semana casi a finales de curso por hacer un grafiti en la barda lateral de la escuela con "Sakura te amo quieres ser mi novia" y eso finalmente había sido la razón por la cual aceptara. Justo ahora ella jugaba con sus cabellos rubios, mirándole, quería encontrar eso especial que sentía por Sasuke, quería alejar a Uchiha de sus pensamientos Naruto no sé merecía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Me estoy sonrojando Sakura –comento Naruto divertido al ver como la chica le había quedado mirando durante segundos eternos  
-Tonto –Sakura sonrió y lo empujo tirándole al suelo, pero Naruto le tomo del suéter y sé la llevo Sakura cayó sobre el -Tramposo  
-No tú me tiraste –dijo Naruto que sentía el peso de Sakura, no era que pesara, si no que la tenía pegada a su cuerpo –Sabes, eres muy hermosa –dijo Naruto moviendo los flecos de Sakura y mirando –Sabes que fue lo primero lo que me enamoro de ti  
Sakura lo negó, estaba mirando detenidamente al rubio  
-Tus ojos, ese color jade y tú cabello. Te amo Sakura –y sin esperar a más, le tomo de la cabeza y la beso, un beso muy tierno y apasionado

Pero que trajo a Sakura inmediatamente el recuerdo de ayer, Sasuke le había tomado de la cabeza para profundizar tremendo beso, al devolverle el beso al rubio, y abrir los ojos, por un momento vio una cabellera negra, ¿Que le estaba pasando? Parpadeo unas veces y vio el rostro de Naruto ¿Por qué otra vez Sasuke? Estaba tan distraída que Naruto paro el beso y miro a Sakura

-Oye estás pesada –comento Naruto divertido  
-¡Naruto! –Sakura molesta sé puso de pie, cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda  
-No te enojes, solo estaba jugando –dijo el rubio sintiéndose mal y acercándose donde Sakura para abrazarla así, pasando sus manos por enfrente de las de ella y aspirando ese aroma que provenía de ella, dándole curiosidad besar su cuello -¿Me perdonas?

Sakura no dijo nada, giro la cabeza hacia el lado contrario donde Naruto hablaba. Naruto sintió ganas de probar el cuello de Sakura, siempre habían sido besos, caricias inocentes, cierto era poco tiempo de ser novios, pero eran novios no, así que roso sus labios por el cuello de Sakura, que inmediatamente sintió una sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, nunca antes nadie le había besado así, que brinco, así que Naruto sé alejo creyendo que no era agrado de Sakura.

-Lo siento –sé disculpo Naruto –Es solo quees imposible que no me atraigas de esa manera  
-Entiendo –respondió Sakura que, se había sentido extraña y hasta cierto punto sé alejo del rubio –Descuida  
-No lo volveré hacer –comento Naruto viendo que para Sakura no había sido muy aceptable –Ya tengo que irme  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Sakura miro el reloj 2:30 pm –No te quedaras a comer conmigo  
-Aun tengo tarea por terminar y tengo que terminar el trabajo con Hinata, ella hizo una parte ayer, ya solo vamos unir el documental –explico Naruto  
-Hinata –menciono Sakura algo molesta, celosa  
-No te celes –Naruto camino hacia ella y la abrazo –Ella es una amiga… novia de Sasuke  
-Lo sé –respondió de forma seria, novia de Sasuke, prometida de Sasuke, futura esposa de Sasuke  
-Te llamo por la noche –comento Naruto buscando los labios de Sakura para un beso  
-Mas te vale, le diré mañana mismo a Kakashi que nos cambie de equipo, no quiero que estés con Hinata, ni yo quiero pasar rato con Sasuke y no voy a ser amiguita de tu amigo –dijo molesta Sakura  
-Lo que digas -ante eso Naruto jalo su mochila y sé alejo, ya que Sakura no le acompaño a la puerta, la dejo por asi decirlo molesta.

.

.

Por la tarde, Sasuke se concentraba en el resto de tareas, a esa hora Hinata debería estar con Naruto, no había problema, Hinata lo amaba, y Naruto amaba a Sakura. Suspendió su trabajo harto de no poder pensar, la situación de anoche le ponía mal, estuvo con Hinata solo satisfaciendo sus necesidades, no había sentido ese lleno total al estar con ella, nunca lo había sentido y era frustrante, acostarse solo por placer era rutinario, como haya sido ahora debía cumplirle a Hinata, no podía tan siquiera pensar en Sakura, era la novia de Naruto y le constaba cuanto amaba Naruto a Sakura, cada que sé escribían por mail o sé llamaban por teléfono el rubio no paraba de decir que había una chica tan linda que lo traía loco, que estaba enamorado de ella, que haría cualquier cosa para enamorarla, incluso le aconsejo que pusiera un grafiti donde le dijera que la amaba y que fuera su novia, ya que la chica no le daba respuestas, y el loco idiota lo hizo, le llamo echándole la culpa de su expulsión, pero que al final había valido porque lo había aceptado, ahora era el loco más feliz del planeta. Todo eso no dejaba la mente de Sasuke, era una lucha, porque su mente, incluso su corazón respondía cuando pensaba en Sakura ¿Qué tenía para que lo atrajera así? No era solo lo que paso esos días, era otra cosa y no la entendía.

Inicio de semana, Hinata no había visto a Sasuke desde el sábado por la noche, ayer apenas si le llamo para saludarla, sería que hizo algo mal, porque luego de esa entrega el apenas si le llamo ayer, no entendía, iba junto a él en su auto, todo normal el beso de hola en los labios como cada saludo, callado, era normal, pero ahora no lo era, lanzo un suspiro no sabía qué pasaba.

-Sasuke, hice algo mal esa noche? no fue suficiente? no fue lo que esperabas de mi? -Hinata sé armo de valor para preguntar, miro a Sasuke quien se mantenía fijo al volante –Porque… para mí fue la mejor noche de mi vida  
-Discúlpame Hinata –dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa al mirarla –No es eso, claro que fue perfecta –sé sentía mal por mentir, tal vez para ella lo fue, para el no –Y gracias por ese regalo que me diste, fue más que suficiente –agrego –Me agrada saber que para ti lo haya sido también  
-Claro, porque te amo Sasuke, solo que estas más callado de lo normal –comento Hinata  
-No es nada que tenga que ver contigo –menciono Sasuke al mismo que buscaba un lugar vacío en el estacionamiento –Discutí con mi padre anoche –eso era verdad  
Fugaku le había reprendido la borrachera que se había puesto otra vez, había sido un regaño como los de siempre que claro ya no causaban molestia ni reacción, pero era buena excusa. Ahora le mentía, nunca le había mentido en nada a Hinata, ahora empezaba hacerlo y sé sentía mal, porque ella lo amaba y sé había entregado a él.

-Ya sabes quiere que tome un curso de contabilidad desde ahora –eso al menos no era mentira  
-Siento que pases por eso, tu padre debería entender que no quieres estudiar eso –comento Hinata

Sasuke la miro unos segundos, justo estaciono el auto en un cuadro, ella siempre se preocupaba por él, entonces sin más le tomo del mentón y la beso a los labios tiernamente, aunque más que deseo, había sido por agradecimiento, y no podía evitarse sentir mal por ello, porque él sentía el amor que ella le trasmitía.

En las escaleras a la entrada del edifico sé encontraban Sakura, Naruto, Ino y Sai riéndose de las ocurrencias del rubio porque estaban recordando el viaje de final de cursos, estaban tan divertidos que no vieron acercarse a la pareja que venía tomada de la mano, eran Sasuke y Hinata, por el hubiesen pasado de largo, pero Hinata sé detuvo a saludar a sus amigas, incluso a Naruto, razón que había hecho que Sakura cruzara miras con Uchiha, las cuales ella evadió fingiendo que él no estaba ahí, o eso le pareció al Uchiha que le dio por su lado.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana? –preguntaba Ino poniéndose de pie, estaba sentada en las piernas de Sai  
-Bien –contesto Hinata algo sonrojada recordando su entrega con Sasuke  
-Yo me adelanto, tengo que hablar con Kakashi –Sakura tomo su mochila y seguidamente beso al rubio en los labios –Te veo el salón

Sakura sé alejo, Sasuke debía admitir que la acción de la Haruno le molesto, donde había quedado eso de que ella estaba enamorada del. Pero no dijo nada, sé mantenía al lado de Hinata mientras seguían tomados de las manos. Sakura luchaba por no llorar, era fuerte lo que sentía hace tres noches, por primera vez había besado a alguien más que no era Naruto, el sábado sé había traicionado a su novio con un chico frio que ni siquiera sentía algo por ella, no podía ni siquiera imaginar que daño pudo a ver causado en Naruto al seguir con esa tontería, porque era eso, una tontería. Lanzo un suspiro al mirar la sala de profesores, el timbre faltaba poco en sonar, aunque Kakashi entraba tarde a clases con ellos, llegaba temprano a la escuela, y así fue, al entrar lo vio a una mesa estaba mirando unas carpetas, así que acerco, los alumnos podían entrar siempre y cuando fuera por motivos de estudio.

-Buenos días profesor –saludo Sakura sosteniendo su mochila  
-Buenos días –saludo Kakashi que noto que era Sakura pero sé mantenía leyendo -¿Qué sé le ofrece?  
-Quiero hablar con usted, es nuestro tutor y no sé a quién acudir –expreso Sakura tomando asiento –Por favor profesor, necesito que me cambie de equipo, no quiero trabajar con Sasuke  
A eso Kakashi levanto la vista mirándola, que inconveniente tenia para no poder seguir trabajando  
-¿Cuál es el problema? Uchiha no trabaja, le trata mal, debe haber un motivo –explico Kakashi regresando a lo que hacía  
-Sí, hay uno, no soporto su prepotencia –explico Sakura –No le exijo que me ponga junto a alguien, solo cámbieme  
-Sí no hay razones, no puedo hacer nada, los equipos los forme conforme a su estabilidad como compañeros, entienda eso señorita, todos estaban trabajando muy bien, me temo que no puedo hacer nada  
-¡No es justo! –Sakura sé enojo –Perfecto, no espere trabajos míos cuando sea por equipo –Sakura levanto y sé fue muy molesta  
-Adolescentes –murmuro Kakashi mirando un momento por la ventana del salón

Sakura lucia muy molesta, Ino podía darse cuenta, eran muy amigas, en cambio Hinata se le veía feliz, Naruto estaba tranquilo atento a la clase, Sasuke por igual y Sai a veces ponía atención a veces estaba dibujando en su cuaderno de dibujos, cuando Kakashi les llevo al salón de video para comenzar a calificar los trabajos, se sorprendió de sobre manera, el trabajo de Naruto con Hinata, era muy bueno, ambos habían explicado la temática de su documental, la química en el planeta, después fue el turno de Sakura y Sasuke. Sakura explico lo que le correspondía cruzo miradas con Uchiha, pero de una manera molesta, parecía que sus ojos estaban sobre él, pero no su mirada, a pesar de esa diferencia que no solo era parte de Sakura, si no que Sasuke también, la exposición no había resultado mal, al contrario le había gustado al profesor y al grupo, del trabajo de Hinata como de Naruto sé esperaban un mega documental, pero el de Uchiha y Haruno les había atrapado un poco más.

-Interesante, excelente calificación, perfecta –decía el profesor –No entiendo Haruno, el trabajo quedo perfecto, no entiendo cómo quiere cambiar de compañero de equipo si trabajan muy bien

Ante eso, Sakura sintió helarse, decirlo así frente a todos, en ese momento no era su profesor favorito, en cambio Sasuke no dijo nada, lo esperaba y si ella no lo decía, él también lo iba a decir. Ambos ya hacían en sus asientos, pero podían sentir las miradas confusas de sus compañeros como de sus parejas, para Naruto no era tan sorpresivo sé lo había comentado ayer, pero no creyó que sé lo tomara tan enserio.

**No creí que de verdad lo haría** -pensó Naruto  
-Siguiente, Yamanaka y Sai

La clase siguió y la tensión sé alejo un poco, pero Sakura sabía que ahora Ino y hasta Hinata podían preguntar porque. Luego de las siguientes clases, llego la hora de receso, aunque normalmente Naruto con Sakura ya no almorzaban con los demás, Ino le pidió a Sakura si podían hablar, así que Naruto se fue a buscar a Sai porque Sasuke estaba con Hinata. Sakura e Ino estaban en la parte trasera del patio de la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Quieres ser más evidente Sakura? –regañaba Ino alterada  
-Ino tu no entiendes, lo quiero lejos, lejos de mí –decía Sakura alterada -**Aunque lo quiero más cerca que lejos ** -sé confeso en pensamientos  
-¿Qué paso en su casa? –Interrogo Ino –Algo paso porque sé están evadiendo, si antes no sé hablaban, ahora ni sé miran -¿Qué hiciste Sakura?  
-No hice nada –Sakura miro hacia las canchas, unos chicos de algún grupo x jugaban baloncesto  
-Ahora no me tienes confianza, no sé lo diré a Hinata, crees que cambiaría nuestra amistad por una que recién conozco –comento Ino –Eres mi amiga frentona  
-Ya lo sé, es solo… -Sakura lanzo un suspiro –Nos volvimos a besar  
-**Ya me esperaba algo así… ** -pensó Ino escuchando a Sakura  
-Por un momento sentí que me correspondía igual, le confesé lo que sentía pero… -Sakura miro hacia el cielo – el me rechazo, era evidente no? tiene a Hinata que es muy bonita, va a casarse con ella, formara una familia con ella –Sakura quería llorar  
-Oye, no te martirices de esa manera –Ino puso su mano al hombro de Sakura –Lo sabias  
-Me hice ilusione, además el menciono que no podía porque soy novia de Naruto, me pidió que olvidara esos momentos –Sakura dejo escapar unas lágrimas –Y eso hare… olvidare, dejare en un rincón esos momentos que no olvidare solo arrumbados  
-No hables de esa manera, te estás lastimando Sakura –Ino la abrazo, sintió que su amiga necesitaba un abrazo  
-Me siento tan culpable Ino, me bese con el mejor amigo de Naruto, al que siente su hermano, traicione a Naruto de una manera que sé él nunca lo hará conmigo, ayer… ayer me quiso demostrar lo mucho que ama y solo pude huir de él, le miro a los ojos y te juro que trato de encontrar eso tan maravilloso que veo en el pero de otra forma, porque al mirarlo, lo que siento es admiración, cariño, ternura y lo malo de todo, no quiero olvidarme de Sasuke porque me duele demasiado –Sakura seguía llorando –Porque al amar a Sasuke lastimo a Naruto y eso me duele más que otra cosa  
-No sé qué decir, pero desahoga lo que sientes –Ino no sabía que aconsejarle, por primera vez no sabía qué hacer

En el área de cafetería lado del jardín Naruto y Sai se encontraban tomando solo unas sodas, mientras el moreno sé concentraba en dibujar, pero había notado lo distante que estaba el rubio, y entonces recordaba lo que había notado en Sasuke, esa respuesta que el Uchiha le había dado sin preguntarla, Sasuke miraba a Sakura y no como la novia de Naruto, pero no podía ni tan siquiera comentarle al rubio, que interponía su amistad porque sentía afecto por el Namikaze, habían sido muy amigos a su manera, pero no podía por el hecho de que Sasuke estaba con Hinata y Sakura con Naruto, no podía mover una pieza si no estaba jugando el juego.

-¿Por qué no estás de loco haciendo escándalo? –pregunto Sai de la manera que solía llevarse con el rubio  
-Es Sakura –menciono Naruto demasiado pensativo, en ese momento no parecía el hiperactivo que todos conocían –Escuchaste lo que dijo Kakashi  
-Todos lo escuchamos –respondió Sai poniendo atención  
-Sabía que Sakura no sé lleva con Sasuke como hubiera querido, Sasuke es como un hermano para mi, yo me llevo muy bien con Hinata y quería que el sé llevara con Sakura, tal vez estaba forzando algo que no puede ser, no termino de comprender porque son tan distintos  
-Mejor no trates de entenderlo –comento Sai sin pensarlo, a eso noto como Naruto le quedo mirando –Es decir, no puedes forzar una amistad que no se da porque ambos así lo quieren, Sakura es explosiva y Uchiha es reservado, pero eso no te tiene así o me equivoco –menciono Sai queriendo confundir al rubio para que no sé diera cuenta que intento decir con lo primero -**Debo ser más cauteloso al hablar… por suerte Naruto es distraído** -sonrió para si Sai  
-No… estoy algo paranoico no hagas caso, mejor iré a buscar a Sasuke para preguntarle si no ofendió a Sakura con algo –Naruto tomo su soda y sé alejo del moreno  
El cual solo lo vio alejarse y regreso a dibujar, que era un dibujo de la Yamanaka

Sasuke estaba con Hinata en una de las bancas del patio lateral, hablando donde como siempre Hinata era la que hablaba y decía y Sasuke respondía. La Hyuga había notado demasiado callado el día de hoy a Sasuke, le conocía bastante, o eso creía. Sasuke no podía sacarse a Sakura de su cabeza, sobre todo lo que había acontecido el sábado, lo que había paso con Hinata por la noche de ese día y su plática con Itachi.

-¿Por qué Sakura no quiere trabajar contigo? –pregunto Hinata sin pensar más, no sentía celos, no de Sakura, pero quería entender a la Haruno, de paso entenderlo a el  
-Somos muy diferentes, nada mas –respondió Sasuke evadiendo el tema  
-Pues a mí me cae muy bien, igual Naruto, pero si no quieres ser su amigo no diré nada –dijo Hinata  
-Teme –llamo Naruto llegando a ellos, exactamente detrás de la banca -¿Podemos hablar?  
-Te veo en el salón, iré a buscar a Ino y a Sakura –Hinata sonrió y sé alejo dejando al moreno  
-No fastidies-respondió Sasuke sin mirar a la cara al rubio  
-Arruine tu momento –bromeo el rubio –Ya la tendrás para ti solito –sé reía el rubio con picardía  
-Hmp –solo menciono eso Sasuke mientras fingía escuchar  
-En buen plan, porque no te llevas con Sakura, es una chica excepcional –explico el rubio  
-**Eso ya lo sé** -pensó Sasuke en respuesta  
-Para mí es maravillosa, una gran amiga también –el rubio seguía expresándose de Sakura –Te confieso que… no me imagino un futuro sin ella  
Sasuke solo escuchaba, callado sin decir nada, eso lo sabía muy bien, por eso el no…  
-No sé si te pase eso con Hinata –agrego Naruto –Por eso no puedo creer que no veas lo buena que es Sakura para que la consideres una amiga  
-**Tal vez no quiero que sea mi amiga ** -pensó Sasuke al escuchar  
-Respóndeme Baka –dijo Naruto dándole un golpe en hombro a Sasuke  
-¿Quieres que sea su amigo? –pregunto Sasuke finalmente, pero sin mirar a Naruto  
-Eso es tan difícil de hacer, llevémonos bien los cuatro –agrego Naruto riéndose  
-Lo intentare –respondió, hasta ese momento no había ni mirado al rubio, como mirarle, se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho con Sakura  
-A ti te pasa algo –dijo el rubio mirándole de reojo  
-Deja de fregar –contesto Sasuke que sé puso de pie para irse  
-¿Acaso ya no somos amigos? –pregunto el rubio, ambos comenzaron a caminar  
-Sí te lo digo comenzaras a fastidiar y está ves podría soltarte un golpe –menciono Sasuke que caminaba con las manos metidas a los bolsillos  
-No fastidio –agrego Naruto, como niño chiquito con tal de que lo dijera  
-Me acosté con Hinata y paso lo mismo –menciono Sasuke, después de todo podría tocar ese tema más abierto con Naruto que con Itachi. Sasuke no escucho ningún comentario del rubio  
Naruto solo escucho y medito "Me acosté con Hinata y paso lo mismo" el rubio sabía muy bien a qué se refería con lo mismo  
-Creí que la amaba, pero sigo sin conocer ese sentimiento que a ti te vuelve a idiota –molesto el Uchiha. Iban hacia los salones faltaba poco para que el timbre sonara  
-Vacio, otra vez –agrego Sasuke en voz baja, melancólica –Ella sé entrego a mí y yo solo la tome-Sasuke lucia mal  
-Ya hombre, tal vez no es la indicada, aun somos jóvenes –animo el rubio, notaba mal a Sasuke, lo estaba, sobre todo porque cuando apostaron quien dejaba de ser niño primero, sus resultaron fueron diferentes y aun lo seguía siendo –Es que… tu no amas a Hinata entonces  
-Como voy a saber, siempre dije que no iba a sentir nada por nadie, no quiero ser como mi padre –decía Sasuke  
-Pero no lo eres -respondió Naruto –Creí que eso había quedado en el pasado  
-Pues tal vez no, tal vez no quiero amar a nadie –ante eso Sasuke no dijo nada  
Y Naruto ya no quiso tocar el tema otra vez

Cuando volvieron a salón, sé encontraron a sus parejas ahí, aunque Sasuke de inmediato noto en la cara de Sakura, tristeza, sé mantenía con la mirada perdida y el pensamiento por algún lugar, habría llorado, sus ojos la delataban, había sido por el quizás, había provocado que ella llorara. Tomo asiento sin tan siquiera hablarle a Hinata, está leía un libro. Naruto que estaba detrás de Sasuke, solo miro a Sakura que estaba a su lado, toco la mano de está dándole ánimos por lo que sea que le había sucedido.

.

.

En los siguientes días, la situación era la misma, Sakura no podía hacer nada, tenía que trabajar con Sasuke por tareas, pero ya solo eran palabras de trabajo, en cuanto terminaban, que ahora hacían la tarea en la biblioteca de la ciudad, ella salía huyendo, a veces él, pero no habían vuelto a tocar el tema del fin de semana pasado, hablaban lo necesario, pese que Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que intentaría ser amigo de Sakura, pero es que no quería ser su amigo, toda esa semana había sido torturadora y no sabía del todo porque, a la hora del almuerzo nuevamente todos la compartían y no sabía la razón, pero cada que Sakura sé besaba con Naruto, sentía un hueco en el estómago, algo le oprimía, parecía que Sakura lo hacía a propósito, si estaba presente el, seguro habría besos y ya no podía con esa situación, era molesto, ella ahora era demasiada molesta, por más esfuerzo no la sacaba de su cabeza, de su memoria, si eso era poco, recién había estado con Hinata nuevamente, casi por instinto masculino y aunque intento de satisfacerse completamente, no había resultado, otra vez sé quedaba vacio en su interior, Hinata no lo merecía, porque ella se entregaba por completo, lo podía sentir, pero el no, no negaba que lo disfrutara, era hombre después de todo.

-Sakura -murmuro Sasuke quien estaba en la terraza del segundo piso de su casa, mirando lo inmensa que era la casa, aunque claro su vista fingía mirar, además estaba fumando para variar –Salte de mis pensamientos, salte de mi cabeza Sakura  
-¿Cómo va a salirse? Sí se ha metido en tu corazón –sé escucho detrás de Sasuke  
Este sé congelo por unos segundos, no sabía que decir  
-Eso es lo que te ha tenido así toda la semana –murmuro Mikoto tomando asiento al otro sillón  
Sasuke no supo que decir, nunca le ha mentido a su mamá, de toda su familia era a la que más respeto le tenía, la amaba, porque ella si creía en el, lo veía como persona, como su hijo, no como un objeto que le traía mucho dinero como lo miraba su padre  
-Madre yo -finalmente dijo bajando un poco la mirada  
-Descuida, me di cuenta cuando ella vino –hablo Mikoto mirando hacia los grandes árboles –Me sorprendí, pero a ella le sucede lo mismo  
Sasuke quedo mirando a su madre, como sabía eso  
-Ella te miraba con admiración, alegría, timidez, ternura, pero sobre todo con amor –menciono Mikoto que no miraba a su hijo simplemente hablaba –Está enamorada de ti  
-Lo sé –menciono Sasuke aventando la colilla de cigarro al cenicero de la mesita de enfrente y tomando otro para encenderlo  
-¿Y por eso evades la situación? –pregunto Mikoto que le quito la cajetilla a su hijo, no lo miraba, pero noto que tomaría otro cigarrillo  
-Es la novia de mi mejor amigo –respondió Sasuke, sintiéndose tranquilo, de niño siempre sé habría a temas con su mamá, le contaba todo, ahora entendía que ella le seguía prestando la misma atención y sé lo agradecía –Y estoy con Hinata, tenemos un compromiso

Un compromiso de palabra porque su padre y el tuyo así lo desean… pero no un compromiso de sentimientos, nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese arreglo tan tonto por el dinero, no porque no crea a Hinata digna de ti al contrario es una maravillosa chica y te ama con todo su ser, si no porque tu no le ibas a corresponder igual, eres mi hijo y te conozco  
-Claro, el amargado Sasuke que no siente amor por nada, solo vacio –musito con frustración poniéndose de pie para irse  
-Sasuke –Mikoto miro detenidamente a Sasuke que ya se iba -No puedes buscar en otra persona, lo que solo una puede darte, el vacío emocional solo puede ser ocupado por la persona que amas.. y cuando finalmente aparece y te demuestra que estará dispuesta a estar contigo pase lo que pase, ese es el trofeo más grande que pueden darte.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente sé fue dejando a su mamá en la terraza, estaba demasiado confundido y esa charla lo confundía más, aunque le hacía saber que su madre le estaba apoyando.

.

.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, había salido a comprar materiales para el taller de enfermería, era lo que más la mantenía ocupada para no pensar en Sasuke, lo cual era en vano, porque él estaba hasta en sus sueños, luchaba por no pensar, por no sentir para no lastimar a Naruto, no traicionarlo porque él no lo merecía, Naruto la amaba de una forma incondicional, sabía que ella era todo para él, además Kushina la sentía una hija, no podía cometer tal error, tal cosa ¿Por qué Sasuke y Naruto tenían que ser amigos? ¿Por qué precisamente Sasuke tenía que ser ese niño del pasado? ¿Por qué no apareció meses antes? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué el ahora estaba con Hinata? ¿Y la promesa? Cierto eran muy niños, pero era una promesa de corazón, iba tan distraída pensando que choco con alguien, iba a regañarlo, pero…

-¿Sai? –Menciono Sakura cuando el chico termino de juntar unas cosas que había tirado –Discúlpame estaba tan distraída  
-Sé te nota –el chico sonrió con una sonrisa gentil que pocas veces mostraba, el en un principio si le llamo la atención la pelirosa, pero poco después sin proponérselo sé fijo en la Yamanaka  
-Soy tan obvia –ambos comenzaron a caminar -¿Dónde dejaste a Ino?  
-Haciendo tarea, a veces es floja para eso –Sai sonrió un poco -¿Y Naruto? Ese milagro que no ande contigo  
-Está haciendo lo mismo tarea, no lo quise molestar, además solo vine por unas cosas para el taller –Sakura trato de sonreír, pero era evidente que le pasaba algo  
-Oye, me aceptas un helado, como amigos claro –Sai rio un poco nervioso –Sí no te incomoda o llevas muchas prisa  
-Oh bueno-Sakura sonrió  
Minutos después ya estaban en una heladería, no era común que los dos teniendo parejas estuvieran juntos, pero eran amigos  
-Naruto está algo preocupado por tu comportamiento –menciono Sai mirando a Sakura, está suspendió su bocado a su helado –En si quería platicar eso contigo –confeso Sai  
-Lo sé y créeme que me siento tan culpable por lo que pasa con Naruto, trato de ser la novia perfecta para él –agrego Sakura algo bajo y triste –Y de amarlo  
-Pero tú no lo amas, amas a Uchiha –comento Sai dejando perpleja a la Haruno  
-**Pero como es qué?... yo no sé lo he dicho, Ino** -pensó Sakura  
-No fue Ino, me di cuenta nada mas –respondió Sai como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de Sakura –Naruto puede que no sé de cuenta en un buen rato, pero Hinata  
-Qué vergüenza –Sakura sé agacho con la mesa -¿Qué pensaras de mí?  
-Nada, eres mi amiga. Si me sorprende, porque cuando comenzaste andar con el tonto de Naruto parecía que era tu única prioridad, incluso a él le aceptaste y a mí no –menciono Sai,  
Sakura sé apeno sin saber que decir  
-Pero todos nos enamoramos así de pronto, nadie escoge de quien enamorarse o decidir amarlo porque solo nace –explico Sai

Sakura escucho atenta al moreno, ese era Sai. No parecía el chico distraído, callado, que no mostraba sus emociones y hasta raro a veces, ahora le vía de otra forma, era su amigo, pero sentía que el lazo de confianza sé había unido de pronto y sé lo agradecía, necesitaba hablar, con Ino lo hacía, pero la Yamanaka era algo explosiva, no sé tomaba muy enserio las cosas, además de que Ino también era amiga de Hinata.

-Así que, no puedes decidir amar a Namikaze –Finalizo Sai mirando a Sakura  
-Pero quiero, te juro que deseo más que nada corresponderle porque el sé ha portado conmigo como nadie más, no me ve débil, cree en mi –decía Sakura con ojos llorosos –Solo quiero recompensarlo de igual manera  
-La gratitud no es amor Sakura, Naruto te ama, pero tu amas a su mejor amigo, así se escuche de feo –comento Sai –Yo creo que Naruto merece que te sinceres con el, si quieres agradecerle pues hazlo, dile lo que realmente pasa  
-No, porque lo lastimare, además no quiero nada con Sasuke aunque lo éste amando, podre amarlo siempre pero será mi secreto y suyo, estaré con Naruto lo hare feliz sin importarme nada –menciono Sakura  
-¿A cambio de que tu no seas feliz? soy amigo de Naruto más que de Uchiha, quería decírtelo porque lo estas preocupando-agrego Sai –Pero también eres mi amiga y Naruto tendrá que entender.  
-Sasuke está con Hinata -Sakura miro hacia la calle y suspiro –Él me dijo que la ama, van a casarse algún día, así que no lastimare a Naruto por algo así –Sakura sonrió, pero una lagrima rodo por sus mejilla  
-Hay cosas por las cuales sé luchan Sakura, sin importar nada hasta lograrlo –aconsejo Sai -A mí me costaba mucho expresar mis sentimientos, pero ya te contare despues -Sai miro su reloj –Me tengo que ir -Sai se puso de pie  
-Sai gracias –agrego Sakura sonriendo mirando al moreno que tomaba sus bolsas  
-Servirá si luchas para ser feliz -dio media vuelta y sé alejo de la pelirosa.

-Vale la pena lastimar a Naruto y luchar por Sasuke? –pronuncio Sakura al mismo que lanzo un suspiro –Evadirlo no es lo mejor supongo –sé dijo así misma al mismo que sé levanto y sé encamino para salir, pero justo al salir, nuevamente choco con alguien, que distraída –Disculpa no quise -fue cuando miro a la persona.  
La quedo mirando y su corazón reacciono, latía como descontrolado, ella le estaba mirando, tan cerca como la última vez. Sakura sentía que su corazón pararía de tanto latir, era tanta la emoción, otra vez cercas, mirándose, no, claro que no podía perderlo, Sai tenía razón, debía luchar por su felicidad. Reacciono a tiempo y dejo de observarla como idiota continuado con su camino pasando frente a ella, evadiéndola  
-¿Vamos a evadirnos siempre? Fingiremos que no existimos, fingiré que no siento lo que siento, fingirás que no me besaste -pronuncio Sakura mirándole, en ese momento no importaba nada, solo ella y el, ahí parados frente a la puerta de la heladería  
Sasuke sé detuvo, quería irse y dejarla ahí, pero sé dio media vuelta y la miro, ella le miraba con mirada fija, pero temblante, podía mirarlo en sus ojos, más un así, estaba siendo sincera con él, no lo estaba ocultando más como todos esos días, pero que responderle.  
-Responde -pidió Sakura mirándole, pero seguidamente Sasuke la ignoro y dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar dejándola, por unos segundos, Sakura le dejo caminar, uno dos pasos, pero –Sasuke te amo -**Lo dije… finalmente sé lo dije** -pensó Sakura al ver como Sasuke sé detuvo  
Sasuke sintió un extraño palpitar en su corazón, como una descarga, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué sé detenía? Eran solo tres palabras, no, era una confesión de una chica que lo amaba, ¿Lo amaba? ¿Por qué? Harto de sentir lo que sentía, apretó el puño y comenzó a caminar dejando a Sakura sin respuesta y dejándola ahí sola.

* * *

**nota: **hello! volvi, la verdad si estuve un poco desaparecida por la uni y los parciales peroo ya estoy de vacaciones por fin!

queria decirles a mis queridas fans naruhina un poco de paciencia porque esta pareja no se desarrollara tan pronto, pero la relacion amistosa de estos se esta haciendo mas y mas estrecha.

mas sin embargo sasuke y sakura estan mas que locos.

sin mas espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida. les agradezco por sus comentario y espero el de este capitulo.

ya si me pondré al dia y nada, gracias chicas


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Lucha interna**

Sakura sintió que su corazón sé rompía así como estaba latiendo queriendo salir de su pecho, se fue apagando ¿Por qué sé fue? ¿Acaso no le importaba ni un poco? ¿Acaso no sentía lo mismo? Los besos habían sido solo, acciones que deberían quedarse así. Sin entenderlo más Sakura no pudo evitar llorar, le había dicho que estaba enamorada del, que lo ama y el sé va. Le da la espalda y sé va sin decir nada, sin mirarla a la cara ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que sé hacia una y mil veces Sasuke, caminaba sin rumbo fijo solo quería estar lejos de ella, no entendía porque ella lo amaba, ¿Por qué a él y no a Naruto? ¿Qué tenía el que Naruto no? Era frio, la trataba mal, la ignoraba y ella le confesaba que lo amaba, ese sentimiento que no es capaz de sentir, ese sentimiento que él no conoce, Hinata también lo ama, porque ella tenía que amarlo si tenía a Naruto. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la novia de su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle y atraerle de una manera que nadie lo había logrado? Le lastimaba tratarla así, sabía que debía a verle contestado cualquier cosa. Estaba lastimándola y no le estaba gustando, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Corresponderle era traicionar a su mejor amigo, traicionar a Hinata y ganarse el desprecio de su padre por no cumplir como debía, corresponderle era aceptarla a su lado y no quería, ya estaba lastimando a Hinata y no quería lastimarla a ella, el no merecía lo que amabas sentían por él, no lo merecía.

-No lo merezco -sé dijo así mismo soltando el humo del cigarrillo –No puedo corresponder a ese sentimiento porque…no sé cómo es, no la merezco  
-Teme –sé escucho detrás de él, era Naruto  
-**¿Tú?** -menciono Sasuke en su pensamiento al escuchar a su amigo  
-Mi mamá me mando por unas cosas y… -pero de inmediato vio la suma seriedad de Sasuke, aunque a veces sé pelaban por cualquier tontería sin sentido, eran muy buenos amigos -¿Peleaste con Hinata?  
-**¿Por qué precisamente tienes que ser tu quien siempre aparezca cuando necesito ser escuchado** -pensó Sasuke molesto que no respondió  
-¿Vamos que es algo que no me puedes contar?–dijo Naruto sentándose no cerca de Sasuke –Sabes que eso te va a matar –dijo el rubio haciendo mención al tabaco  
-Ojala un día… no despertara –contesto finalmente Sasuke -**¿Por qué tienes que ser el novio de Sakura?** -pensó Sasuke  
-No digas eso! es como si quisieras morirte, creí que eso había desaparecido cuando conociste a Hinata –comento Naruto, nuevamente silencio –Pero veo que no, comprendo que no ames a Hinata, me cuesta creerlo, no comprendo que pienses siempre que estas solo, porque tienes a tu familia, tu madre te ama, incluso Itachi a su manera eres su hermano menor.  
-Eso siempre soy el menor, el segundo en todo –expreso Sasuke con sumo resentimiento –La sombra de Itachi, el objeto de millones de mi padre.  
-No eres la sombra de Itachi, tu padre cree que hace lo mejor por ti –animo Naruto, en ese momento era cuando dejaba las bromas, la tonterías y sé acataba al mundo –Me tienes a mí, incluso a Sakura que ya me confesó que no te odia –Naruto sonrió un poco.

Sasuke miro hacia otro lado, otra vez ese nombre, otra vez ella, eso lo sabía, ella lo amaba  
-Así que no estás solo teme -Naruto le dio una palmada a la espalda y recordó lo que escucho –Sé que podrás corresponder el sentimiento que te ofrece Hinata, es una persona gentil. Disculpa que te escuchara ¿Por qué crees que no la mereces?  
Sasuke bufo molesto, no era de Hinata quien hablaba, es más con ella sentía gratitud, tenía confianza, pero, no sentía lo que sentía por Sakura, acaso eso era ¿Amor?  
-No sabes si es amor, porque no conoces eso –contesto Naruto remedando de Sasuke que ni lo miro, es más creo que ni le importo –Hinata no te hace feliz –pregunto  
-No me refería a Hinata –agrego Sasuke harto de que el tema fuera Hinata, porque si era bonito estar en compañía de Hinata pero ese vació no sé iba –Me gusta otra chica ¿contento? –confeso Sasuke harto de la situación -**Me gusta tu novia, me gusta y me trae como ninguna otra** -decía Sasuke en sus pensamientos, era una alivio que Naruto no pudiera escuchar.

Naruto sé quedo sin palabras, Sasuke lucia mal, pero le gustaba alguien más, estando con Hinata le gustaba alguien más  
-Solo me gusta, me atrae, ocupa mis pensamientos día y noche –Sasuke seguía confesándose con Naruto, sin mencionar el nombre de la chica, si Naruto supiera que esa era Sakura lo mataría ahí mismo  
-N-no sé… que decir, me sorprende –pronuncio con asombro el Namikaze, ahora entendía el estado de Sasuke pero -¿Y porque no la mereces? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?  
-**Porque no sé si puedo tan siquiera a ser feliz a alguien, es tu novia Naruto, Sakura** -contesto Sasuke en su mente  
-No te quedes callado… -agrego Naruto al no saber nada más  
-Como sea da igual –respondió Sasuke aventando la colilla del cigarrillo  
-Siempre dices como sea, da igual ¿crees que no importa lo que piensas? creo que eso es lo que le molesta a Sakura, a ella no le gusta que le responda así, a ella le interesa saber lo que siento, lo que opino, lo que creo –explicaba Naruto  
-**Cállate Naruto** -pensó Sasuke, que no sé daba cuenta que eso le estaba matando  
-¿Cómo que no mereces una chica? Sí no le das la oportunidad de que entre en tu corazón si es que lo tienes –menciono Naruto ya molesto por el emo que traía como amigo -¿Cómo vas a darte cuenta si no dejas que te amen? seguirás en el vació que tanto odias  
-Tú no sabes nada –respondió molestamente Sasuke  
-No lo sé, pero si no le dejas tan siquiera conocerte entonces si no la mereces, cuando Sakura se negó aceptar ser mi novia no me rendí ¿sabes por que? porque la amaba con todo mi ser, quería llegar a ella, quería darle todo lo que siento, demostrarle mi cariño, mi afecto, mi apoyo –explico Naruto  
-¡Cállate Naruto! –grito finalmente Sasuke que sé puso de pie, para algunos pareció raro, aunque no había mucha gente, era de noche ya –Ni siquiera sabes quién es ella  
-No, pero si te trae así debe ser hermosa, inteligente y buena para ver en ti lo que no les muestras a los demás, estoy seguro que te ama por lo que hay en ti, no lo que eres como Uchiha –menciono Naruto

–El vacio existe porque lo estas alimentando, el amor es más fuerte que el odio, el odio te ciega y no ves lo hermoso que pueden ser la cosas. respóndeme algo ¿si la chica que te gusta sé muere que haces? –comento Naruto queriendo ayudar, silencio –Responde maldita sea  
-No tendría sentido vivir –respondió con sinceridad, molesto de que su amigo el idiota le estuviera aconsejando, como si fuera mayor a el  
-Sí estuviera en peligro –añadió Naruto –Darías tu vida por ella  
-Claro que si! la protegería como a nadie -respondió harto de eso  
-Fácil –Naruto sonrió un poco –Te niegas que no puedes hacer feliz a alguien, que estas en un vacio y en la oscuridad, tus respuestas son claras y sé que muy profundamente lo sabes, pero tienes miedo incluso yo lo tengo, tengo miedo de perder a Sakura pero no pasara, alguien me dijo esto "Sí no lo haces ahora la perderás" –Naruto sonrió porque ese consejo sé lo dio el mismo Uchiha  
Sasuke miro a Naruto sé lo había dicho cuando Naruto pensaba darse por rendido, y sonrió que irónico ahora sé lo decía a él y lo más increíble, hablaban de la misma mujer  
-Ya debo irme,mi mamá quería las cosas para la cena no te azotes tanto teme, sigue tus propios consejos –el Namikaze sé fue dejándole ahí  
-Eso suena tan fácil pero no cuando es la mujer que tu amas –sé dijo así mismo Sasuke

Aun con todas esas cosas en su cabeza no lograba dormir, su madre le había querido decir que lo que buscaba no estaba con Hinata, pero a su mismo que sea responsable y que le apoyaría, o eso entendió, ahora Naruto le dice que luche por esa chica ¿Cómo? Si esa chica era la novia de Naruto, por más atracción que sintiera no podía tan siquiera traicionar a su mejor amigo, Naruto le había demostrado cuanto amaba a Sakura, cuanto daría por ella, él ni siquiera estaba seguro si sentía algo, si correspondía o no ese sentimiento, si podía hacer feliz a alguien.

Al día siguiente, ya rutinario para Sasuke, pasaba por Hinata y ella siempre de atenta, cariñosa le daba un beso de buenos días, mientras él no podía hacer nada, no podía ni corresponder de la misma manera, solo con agradecimiento por lo que la chica sentía, no debió venir a Japón, no tenía porque a ver regresado, solo así esas cosas no hubieran pasado. Hinata no era distraída como Naruto y sé daba cuenta que a Sasuke algo le sucedía, de unos días acá, el solo le respondía, sabía que era callado, reservado y poco afectuoso para demostrar lo que sentía, pero estos días eran mucho más callados, en esos momentos recordaba ese sueño tan repetitivo y recordaba su plática con Tenten, pero no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Sasuke ya no la amara, eso no podría tan siquiera suceder, no podría porque entonces ya nada tendría sentido alguna, ella ya no estaba y si Sasuke sé iba, sé quedaría sola.

-¿No vas a bajar? –menciono Sasuke que ya había abierto la puerta del auto para que ella bajara, habían llegado a la preparatoria  
-Ah, lo siento –dijo Hinata bajando, debió a ver estado tan metida en sus pensamientos –No te importa ir solo al salón, quiero ver a Sakura y a Ino antes  
-No -dijo Sasuke cerrando, sin decir nada más  
Entonces Hinata solo sonrió y sé alejo dejando a Sasuke, mientras este la miraba  
-**No puedo lastimarte más Hinata, no volveré a tocarte, no hasta que no sienta lo mismo por ti** -pensó Sasuke para si

Sakura estaba con Ino en los casilleros, ni Naruto ni Sai se encontraban ahí, Sakura lucia muy callada, distante, a pesar de que Ino había estado tratando de hacerla reír, pero era imposible, así que cayó en cuenta que seguro era por Sasuke.

-¿Ahora qué paso Sakura? Vamos somos amigas, no me vas a contar, no iré a decirle a Hinata –pedía la rubia que se había acercado, Sakura movía algo dentro del casillero  
-Le confesé a Sasuke que lo amo, sé lo dije –menciono Sakura mirando a Ino, viendo la sorpresa de la rubia, que la dejo sin palabras –Y no me respondió, me dio la espalda y sé fue, me dejo como si no le hubiera dicho nada  
-Es seguro que le tomo de sorpresa –agrego Ino –No me gusta que sufras por eso, él es… -de pronto guardo silencio –Hola Hinata –saludo sonriente Ino viéndola cerca, ojala no haya escuchado.  
-Hola chicas –saludo Hinata sonriendo  
Sakura limpio una lagrima y fingió seguir buscando algo  
-Hola Hinata –respondió Sakura sin voltear a mirar, no lo podía evitar sé sentía celosa  
-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? –pregunto la Hyuga mirando a la rubia y la Haruno que seguía a espaldas de ella  
-Seguro –respondió Ino inmediatamente  
-Aunque yo llevo dos años con Sasuke… las siento con más experiencia que… yo… y –Hinata le daba muchas vueltas  
-Ya, solo suéltalo –agrego Sakura cerrando su casillero -¿Qué sucede?  
Ino simplemente miro a Sakura, está parecía como si nada le sucediera, admiraba la valentía de Sakura  
-Lo siento distante de mi -Hinata –No sé cómo preguntar, que hacer o que decir  
-Solo habla claro con él, díselo así que te preocupa –menciono Sakura mirando a Hinata, en ese momento no podía evitar sentir culpa, quizás ese distanciamiento de Sasuke con Hinata, podría ser por ella, de ser así, quizás…  
-Solo así -agrego Hinata  
-Claro, si te lo callas no lo sabrás. Solo pregúntale, debe responderte –animo Ino sin saber mucho que opinar

Sasuke había subido por las escaleras traseras, que casi siempre ocupaban los nerds para llegar al salón, ahí se encontró al rubio junto a Sai que estaban jugando con un video juego de bolsillo, solo fue a su lugar sin tan siquiera hablarle a Naruto, el rubio sé dio cuenta y le dejo el video juego al moreno, quien se sentaba detrás suyo.

-Ya tienes la respuesta –comento Naruto detrás de Sasuke  
-No –agrego Sasuke serio, no haría nada como para traicionar una amistad de años con el rubio –Y no voy a volver a tocar el tema  
-Haya tu –añadió el rubio, su amigo siempre era así, no recibía ayuda de nadie

Luego de las primeras clases, era hora de talleres, Naruto y Sasuke tomaban el taller de artes marciales, mientras que Ino y Sakura en enfermería, Hinata había optado por ciencias, así que esa clase la mayoría no la tomaban juntos, si no con compañeros de otro grupo. Sakura había estado demasiado callada, lo cual era extraño, siempre estaba preguntando, haciendo más que los demás y Shizune la doctora encargada lo había notado, Sakura era su alumna número uno en toda la clase podía jurar que Sakura se convertiría en una gran doctora.

En artes marciales, estaban Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Neji, Shino y Shikamaru, junto a otros chicos, en si eran taller para varones, el profesor de ese taller era Jiraiya un hombre de edad media con grandes títulos de combate, este les había puesto a practicar por parejas, en su caso Sasuke le toco con Neji quienes sé miraban de mala manera, sobre todo porque Neji había notado lo callada y distante que sé había vuelto Hinata esos días, por tal motivo ambos sé daban golpes con ganas y ambos tenían fuerza igualada aunque de un momento a otro, Neji sintió furia al recordar como lucia Hinata esos últimos días y comenzó aumentar fuerza como velocidad a lo que Sasuke no sé quedo atrás, al grado que en unos segundos, dejo de ser practica para pelearse de verdad.

-Hey, Hey cálmense, paren –decía el maestro acercándose a ellos -¡Hyuga y Uchiha!  
Naruto y demás habían parado para ver como Sasuke y Neji sé daban de verdad, entonces Naruto ayudo a separar a Sasuke de Neji  
-¡¿Qué creen que hacían ustedes dos?! –regaño Jiraiya ya viendo a sus aprendices separados pero mirándose con furia  
-Simplemente práctica, es solo que Hyuga es demasiado débil para ser mi oponente –ofendía Sasuke que ya le tenía ganas a ese tipo  
-Imbécil, si no me hubieran separado te hubiera roto la cara –agrego Neji molesto soltándose del maestro  
-Como veo que sé llevan de maravilla sé me van con la prefecta Anko y le dicen que tienen reporte por mala conducta ¡ahora! –Ordeno el profesor –Sí no me traen esos reportes, no les dejare entrar a mi clase hasta que sus padres sé presenten  
Sasuke junto a Neji sé miraban de mala gana, el primero en salir había sido Sasuke, segundos después Neji, pero ya ninguno sé ataco en el trayecto.  
-Creí que Sasuke podía perder el control –murmuro Naruto antes de ponerse en posición de combate, el practicaba con Sai  
-No había visto a Uchiha tan violento –agrego Sai al comentario -¿Por qué dices que podía perder el control?  
-La irá domina a Sasuke –respondió Naruto –Es complicado  
Sai ya no dijo nada, eso estaba muy extraño

Luego de talleres, venía el receso cuando Sakura e Ino se dirigían para la cafetería, escucharon como algunos chicos de tercero de otro salón comentaban que la pelea entre Uchiha y Hyuga había sido de verdad en artes marciales, Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse, por la razón que había ocasionado la pelea, y eso ya era una noticia bomba en toda la preparatoria. Cuando Hinata sé entero, corrió a buscar a Sasuke quien lo encontró con sus compañeros, Naruto le había hecho toda una interrogación de que había sucedido para perder el control de tal manera.

-¿Podemos hablar Sasuke? –pidió Hinata acercándose  
-Oye tengo mucha hambre vamos a la cafetería –comento Naruto para dejarles solos  
-Sí también yo-agrego Sai que comenzaron alejarse con el rubio  
-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –Hinata le miro detenidamente, mirando su expresión

Sasuke lucia callado, distante, molesto, serio, su mirada mostraba algo que ella por primera vez no podía descifrar, esa expresión de seriedad, era como cuando recién le había conocido, por más que le miraba, no podía saber que pensaba, ni que estaba pasando, esa la confundía más. Sasuke no volteo a mirarla, estaba molesto, porque después de todo Neji tenía razones suficientes para quererle partir la cara y el por un momento perdió el control sacando ese coraje que tenía dentro por lo que estaba pasando, miro a Hinata hasta que ella le toco la barbilla y le hizo mirarla, fue cuando vio sus ojos llorosos, ahora ella también iba a llorar por él. Hinata no dijo nada solo lo abrazo lo más fuerte, haciéndole sentir que ella estaba con él, ahí. Fue cuando Sasuke correspondió el abrazo, siempre terminaba dañando a alguien, no quería dañar más a Hinata y lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué ya no me dices nada Sasuke? siento que me estas cerrando tu corazón –comento Hinata trsiste- Te amo, quiero entender por qué cambiaste tanto en estos días, porque tu silencio -fue cuando ella le miro a los ojos -¿Qué está pasando?  
-Perdóname Hinata, solo perdóname –dijo el recargando su cabeza a la de ella –Lamento que estés sintiendo esto, no merezco eso que sientes por mí  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso? Me entregue a ti Sasuke, te entregue mi cuerpo y mi amor ¿no es… suficiente?-Hinata buscaba algo en esos ojos negros que la miraban, pero ya no de esa manera lo podía sentir –Me lastimas más con esa frialdad, creí que podía hacerte sentir vivo  
-No es tu culpa Hinata, no eres tú solo es algo que no comprenderías –intento alejar en ese momento todo lo que sé le había juntado esos días, lo único que hacía que se mantenía abrazado a Hinata –Perdóname-ante eso y sin más beso a Hinata, no quería lastimarla y si ella decía todo eso, era porque sentía que le había dejado de dar atención

En la cafetería, Sakura, Naruto, Ino y Sai estaban en la misma mesa, Naruto y Sai explicaban que no sabían las razones por las cuales Sasuke y Neji sé habían peleado de verdad al grado que tuvieron que separarlos, Sakura no sabía la razón pero sentía una necesidad de correr donde Sasuke, lo cual la ponía mal porque a su lado estaba su novio, minutos después Ino y Sai sé fueron de la cafetería, Ino sé llevo al moreno, porque quería hablar con él. Sakura no sabía ni que decir, lo único que si sabía era que Sasuke era un experto en combate, recordando las veces que la había defendido, incluso la última enfrentarse a varios sujetos.

-Naruto ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? –pregunto Sakura midiendo sus preguntas  
-Es demasiado complicado –respondió Naruto algo bajo y pensativo –La culpa la tiene su padre, me preocupa mucho. Siempre habla de odio, a veces siento que quiere morirse  
Sakura sé sorprendió bastante y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada a su pecho, morirse  
-¿Morirse? ¿Porque? –pregunto casi asustada Sakura mirando detenidamente al rubio  
-Porque sufre solo, soy su amigo y no he podido ayudarlo todos estos años, la lucha que tiene es interna, una lucha donde no lo puedo ayudar –explico Naruto –Soy muy afortunado por tenerte Sakura –Naruto le tomo de la mano –Gracias porque estás conmigo  
-No tienes por qué agradecerlo –ante eso Sakura abrazo a Naruto al mismo que suspiro -**Como puedo ayudarte Sasuke no sabes cómo me lástima que quieras morir**

Luego de clases, siendo lunes Sakura tenía que ir a trabajar y lo malo del asunto era que no habían dejado tareas en equipo, quería ver a Sasuke, quería decirle que ella estaba ahí, para él, no importaba si no sentía lo mismo, pero que no estaba solo, pero no podía hacer nada, además estaba Naruto, esa mañana en la cafetería, sintió a Naruto vulnerable, era fuerte, claro, decidido, pero tampoco podría lastimarle de esa manera, aunque estuviera amando a su mejor amigo.

Esa tarde Hinata había estado esperando que llegara su primo, los lunes siempre llegaba tarde porque sé la pasaba con su novia, tenía que preguntarle una razón, Sasuke no sé la dio y lo malo de todo es que el Uchiha no le permitió dejarle ver que sucedía, el Uchiha sé había cerrado a ella y eso dolía, porque era cuando recordaba el sueño y si Sasuke se había fijado en alguien más, sabía que antes de ella, habían existido chicas en la vida de Sasuke, aunque esos dos años en Hong Kong le demostró que para él, solo existía ella ¿Acaso no era lo suficiente para Sasuke? Sé le había entregado y la hacía sentirse amada y complacida, pero y si era ella la que no lo complacía. Un "Sucede algo Hinata" la saco de sus pensamientos, Neji venía llegando y la encontró en la sala, otra vez, callada y distraída.

-Ah, te esperaba Neji –menciono Hinata mirando a su primo  
-Ya imagino para que, no te mentiré Hinata, tengo ganas de partirle la cara a Sasuke y sé la voy a romper te lo juro –menciono Neji  
-¡Neji! Amo a Sasuke ¿Por qué lo haces? –Pregunto Hinata algo alterada  
-Porque te está lastimando ¿crees que no te he visto? ¿que no me doy cuenta? no soy idiota Hinata, cuando llegaste sonreías, estabas feliz pero ahora…  
-No es su culpa Neji, conozco a Sasuke –defendió Hinata sin dejarlo terminar  
-El amor te tiene ciega, te está lastimando no lo niegues –agrego Neji mirando a su prima –Anoche estabas llorando ¿Me lo vas a negar? –enfrento el Hyuga mirando a su prima  
-No –respondió Hinata bajando la mirada –Pero no es la manera para solucionarlo, e-es mi problema  
-No Hinata, eres como mi hermana y ese bastardo te está lastimando, ahora entiendes porque te dije que le pusieras un alto conozco lo suficiente a Uchiha como para saber qué clase es –menciono Neji molesto, pero no sé iba a poner a regañar a Hinata.

Hinata no tuvo palabras que decir, Neji siempre era atento con ella, fue cuando sin más comenzó a llorar por lo que estaba sintiendo. Neji sé lamento hacerle llorar, pero solo quería hacer fuerte a Hinata, sé acerco a ella para abrazarla.  
-Lo siento si soy duro contigo, pero no dejare que nadie te lastime y ese bastardo lo está haciendo, con la personita que más quiero –Neji la abrazo aún más

Eran pocas las veces que Neji demostraba mucho lo que le importaba Hinata como su familia, ella era la más frágil de ellos, desde que su tía había partido, Hinata se había convertido en un tesoro que debía cuidar, eso de idealizo con ella, una hermanita que debía proteger contra la vida misma, porque era muy vulnerable.

-Perdóname por ser débil, pero no sé qué hacer –expreso Hinata –Amo a Sasuke con todo mi ser luego de ti, es la persona más importante en mi vida, desde que apareció tuve una razón más…  
-Lo sé- interrumpió neji **Tengo que hablar con ese estúpido** -pensó Neji

Horas después, casi las nueve de la noche, Sakura se encontraba trabajando en el Chubis, estaba algo cansada, había sido un día muy lleno en el establecimiento, que a pesar de eso no sé le había quitado su preocupación, Sasuke no salía de sus pensamientos, lo que le dijo Naruto la tenía asustaba, no podía imaginar una vida sin Sasuke, estaba demasiado pensativa que no vio quien había entrado y tomado asiento a la barra, ella estando a solo un metro de distancia, Tayuya sonrió al ver soñando a Sakura, otra vez fuera del mundo, señalándole al chico que había llegado, Sakura miro inmediatamente sorprendiéndose que era Itachi, este la miraba con cierta risa que pudo catalogar como burlona, pero este le hizo señas que fuera con ella, y ella no puso objeción en no ir, sé acerco y le saludo.

-Hola –saludo ella -¿Que vas a ordenar? –Pregunto  
-Un café está bien –respondió Itachi mirando hacia el establecimiento, aun había gente  
Sakura le sirvió un café y sé lo entrego, tenía que aclararle un asunto, se sentía apenada  
-¿Por qué lo haces Itachi? Es decir, me mostraste esa foto pero ¿con qué propósito? –Sakura estaba recargada a la barra no frente del, pero si cerca  
-Te lo dije –Itachi preparo su café –Mi hermano es estúpido para unas cosas  
-No hables así de el de esa manera -defendió Sakura mirándole feo –No sabes que puede estar pensando el de ti  
Itachi miro a Sakura, vaya le sorprendió la manera de defender a Sasuke, a pesar de que este era frio con ella, debía ser por eso.  
-Cierto- dijo sonriendo- ¿Recuerdas aquel día Sakura? –Pregunto Itachi ahora probando su café  
-Así es ,no miento que lo había olvidado, no por olvidar a Sasuke. Ese día también fue el más triste para mí, cuando lo volví a ver sentía que le conocía y no lo recordaba –respondió Sakura. Con Itachi sentía confianza, además fue él quien le dio la foto  
-Mira Sakura, siéndote honesto yo nunca hago amistad con las chicas de mi hermano, cada uno hace de su vida lo mejor que le parece, si estas esperando que Sasuke recuerde ese momento, no sucederá –explico Itachi mirando su café recordando algo  
-¿Por qué? –pregunto Sakura mirando a Itachi  
-Meses después de que se conocieron Sasuke sufrió un accidente –menciono Itachi mirando a Sakura –Fue… por mi culpa, ya te contare después. Tardo tiempo en reaccionar, sé había quedado en coma –al mencionar Itachi parecía sentirlo, se sentía culpable, además lo era –Cuando volvió no nos reconoció a nadie ni recordaba nada, pasaron los meses y seguía igual, los médicos le dieron un tratamiento y recordó, pero hubo cosas que no y una de esas es ese momento –termino de explicar al mismo que miro a Sakura – Él no lo recordara  
-¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Por qué haces esto? –Sakura no entendía, a pesar de eso, quería llorar porque entonces Sasuke no recordaba ese momento tan especial para ambos, quizás por eso esa promesa ya no tenía sentido alguno  
-Porque quiero reparar el a ver ocasionado el accidente de Sasuke, eso tampoco lo recuerda. Hay muchas cosas que no entenderías, si no actúas ahora luego será más tarde –Itachi saco dinero de su billetera –Nuestra madre incluso lo aprueba –sin decir más ni las gracias solo sé alejo dejando a una sorprendida Sakura  
-**¿¡Que!? La madre de Sasuke ya lo sabe ** -pensó Sakura

-¿Qué sucede? Ese tipo te hizo algo –pregunto preocupada Tayuya  
-No, pero ya no sé qué hacer Tayuya, una parte de mi grita que vaya con Sasuke y otra me retiene por Naruto, ¡está situación me está volviendo loca! quiero olvidarme de esto y no puedo –menciono Sakura –No quiero perder a SasukE, Tayuya, no quiero  
-Pues fácil Sakura, lucha por Sasuke, pelea por lo que es tuyo, que importa si su novia, su prometida lo que sea es tu amiga, Naruto debe entender que si no le amas, debe dejarte ser feliz. Vamos Naruto no es tonto, si le dolerá, pero no va a morirse –Tayuya era así de directa –Sí amas a Sasuke ve por el antes de que sea tarde, siempre alcanzas lo que te propones ¿Por qué esto no? Hinata es solo un obstáculo.

Sí lo que te asusta es lo que te conto Naruto que esperas, demuéstrale a ese tonto lo que te importa, porque eso es un tonto que primero te besa y luego sale con que no siente nada –explicaba Tayuya –Llorar no va a solucionarlo Sakura, sé valiente y pelea o vas a dejar que esa tal Hinata se quede con el chico que amas ¿sé lo vas a dejar? -explicaba –Responde y levanta la cara  
Sakura

suspiro y miro a Tayuya, la chica tenía razón  
-No –respondió finalmente Sakura secando sus lágrimas  
-Sé que puede sonar egoísta que te diga esto, pero si tu felicidad es Sasuke, tienes que quitárselo a Hinata y ya –dijo Tayuya sin más –O dejar de llorar y pensar que solo pudo ser y quedarte con Naruto mintiéndole y haciéndote daño… tienes que decidirte luchar o rendirte no hay más –Tayuya ya no dijo nada, recogió la tasa de café y sé retiro

Sakura sé quedo ahí mirando distante las palabras de Tayuya eran directas, a veces dolían, ofendían o sé escuchaban feo, pero la chica sé expresaba así y era la manera de ver la vida y aconsejarla, y ya había tenido muchos consejos en tan poco tiempo, todos le decían que luchara, que se decidiera, Sasuke no iba a recordar ese momento y no había de otra, debía tomar lo que quería, aunque eso significara arrebatarle a Sasuke de los brazos a Hinata, cierto sé escuchaba feo, pero no había otra.

Al siguiente día, Sakura lucia más tranquila, consejos y tantos pensamientos le hacían tomar solo una decisión, debía hablar con Naruto y debía luchar por Sasuke, estaba mirando a Sasuke a solo un metro de distancia adelante, no podía imaginar cómo solo ella tendría esos recuerdos y el no, tenía que hacer lo que fuera para que le recordara y demostrarle que no estaba solo.

estaba más pendiente de mirar a Sasuke que las clases que estaban dando los profesores y eso no pasaba desapercibido para Sai que estaba detrás de Naruto y miraba lo distraída que estaba Sakura mirando al Uchiha, Sai era observador y era una manera de entender a los demás, sin la necesidad de hablar, en ese momento recordó la conversación de ayer con Ino, de que no podía seguir mirando a su amiga de esa manera, estaba sufriendo y quería ayudar pero no sabía cómo, Hinata era su amiga también, pero antes de Hinata estaba Sakura y admitía que apoyaba la idea descabellada de que Sakura tenía que pelear por lo que quería, lo cierto era que el opinaba lo mismo, Naruto era su mejor también, antes de Sasuke, y en eso iban a salir lastimadas dos personas, pero si no sucedía, serian cuatro personas.

A la hora de receso, las chicas estaban por su lado, Hinata estaba seria, pero sin duda le había servido la plática con Neji, además esa mañana Sasuke sé había portado nuevamente con ella cariñoso, incluso había vuelto a sonreír a medias como siempre y eso la hacía sentir un poco más tranquila, Ino estaba más calmada esa mañana, Sakura había vuelto a ser optimista incluso esta le dijo que ya había tomado la decisión de no rendirse.

Sasuke seguía con su lucha interna de lo que sentía, trataba de no pasar en Sakura porque era prohibida, era la idea que se había puesto para que no sintiera las ganas de ir a buscarla y besarla con las ganas que tanto quería, Naruto siempre tenía que recordarle que ella era su novia, tenía que luchar por no decirle que se callara, porque Sakura le atraía como ninguna otra, justo ahora Naruto sé había puesto hablar que anoche cuando paso por Sakura, ella estaba feliz por alguna razón que desconocía pero le agradaba verla contenta porque esos días ella había estado triste, además de que estaba diciéndoles que hoy tenía pensado invitarla a un restaurante que acaban de abrir, ya que tenia días que no salían juntos. Sai se dio cuenta que el Uchiha se mantenía callado mientras Naruto hablaba y hablaba, claro tenía que ser Naruto para no darse cuenta de la cara de muerto que traía Sasuke.

-Mejor vamos a ver el partido –agrego Sai poniéndose de pie. En las canchas los chicos de segundo grado estaban jugando futbol y parecía entretenido  
-Los alcanzo luego –agrego Naruto –Quiero ir a ver a Sakura –Naruto sonrió como idiota y sé alejo  
Sasuke había entendido al moreno, porque no sé había levantado seguía ahí sentado, entonces Sai volvió a sentarse y entendió que Sasuke no era nada idiota  
-¿Ahora con que vas a fregar? –pregunto de mal humor Sasuke  
-Sé que no me consideras tu amigo ¿vas a dejar a Sakura con Naruto? -Sai tomo su botella de agua –Te creí más decidido –sin más Sai sé alejo dejando de mucho más mal humor al Uchiha  
-Idiota –musito Sasuke molesto

Y ese no había sido el ultimo martirió al final de clases, que ya comenzaba a ser rutinario de salir en parejitas y juntos, Ino junto con Sai casi les obligaron a los otros cuatro de ir en parejas esa tarde al centro a cenar y pasear un rato e hicieron maroma y teatro para que Sasuke aceptara, Sakura había aceptado inmediatamente, aunque eso era cancelar la cena de esa noche con Naruto, al cual no le pareció mucho, pero tampoco le molesto, servía para que el emo de su amigo sé distrajera porque al parecer seguía en las mismas y Hinata había contestado que sí, aunque Sasuke termino aceptando por Hinata.

Así que esa tarde, como a las siete sé habían quedado de ver en el centro comercial en la planta baja en el centro donde había un tipo parque con fuente, bancas y arboles artificiales, Ino estaba más que contenta y Sai tampoco era que tenía una sonrisa, pero también lo estaba. Todo eso había sido obra de Ino, lo cual Sai le mencionaba si podía funcionar o podría echarse a perder todo el esfuerzo, Ino lo había planeado para que Sakura viera a Sasuke con Hinata y a su vez Sasuke a Sakura con Naruto y ambos se decidieran a tomar la decisión, minutos después llegaron Sasuke y Hinata quienes venían tomados de las manos, Hinata traía a Sasuke más bien, que era evidente que Sakura no pudo evitar sentir celos, Hinata tenía al hombre que ella amaba pero Tayuya tenía razón era ahora o nunca. Sasuke fingía no ver cada que Naruto abrazaba a Sakura y la besaba, quería a veces alejarlo de ella y es que eso lo estaba matando porque Sakura decía amarlo a él y dejaba que Naruto hiciera eso, se encontraban en una cafetería de la segunda planta, Ino había notado que Sasuke miraba fijamente a veces Sakura como a Naruto, y Sakura a veces lo mismo.

-Olvide comprar algo, me acompañan –menciono Ino de la nada, soltándose de abrazar al moreno  
-Estoy cansada, le dimos vuelta a todo el centro comercial –sé quejo Sakura tomando su malteada  
-No cuentes conmigo Ino –agrego Sai –Llevo más bolsas que un camión de basura –menciono Sai que no sabía que todo era una trama de Ino  
-¿Me acompañas Hinata? Por favor –pedía Ino casi con ojos llenos de lágrimas –No nos tardaremos  
-Está bien, vamos Ino –menciono Hinata poniéndose de pie –Nos esperan aquí verdad  
Sasuke no respondió solo asintió no miraba a nadie, solo su vaso que sostenía en su mano sobre la mesa  
-No tardamos –agrego Ino que le paso a dar un codazo a Sai moviendo sus ojos "Haz algo" y le señalo al rubio –Vamos Hinata –Ino sonrió como desquiciada y jalo a Hinata para irse  
-Chicas –musito Sai con algo de fastidio, siempre tenía que hacer todo lo que Ino decía, bueno ya sé desquitaría de ella de otra manera esa noche –Oye Naruto vamos por el video juego, siempre si lo voy a comprar…  
-Seguro! así me dejas jugarlo en lo que ahorro para mi nueva consola –decía Naruto emocionado que no sé había dado cuenta de nada -¿Quieres ir con nosotros Sakura?  
-No, gracias. Mejor iré alcanzar a las chicas –menciono Sakura viendo que Sasuke no decía nada poniéndose de pie  
-Ah bueno ¿no vienes teme? –pregunto Naruto mientras alejaba su vista de Sakura que sé había comenzado alejar, para mirarle  
-No, esperare a Hinata –contesto Sasuke fingiendo no importarle

Ante eso Naruto y Sai se alejaron mientras el moreno no podía creer que las cosas no salieran como Ino quería, ahora tenía que aguantar sus histerias de la rubia. Pero Sakura no iba tras sus amigas y Sasuke lo sabía muy bien, el camino que ella tomo era hacia las terrazas, lanzo un suspiro y la siguió, no sabía porque la seguía, pero verla besándose con Naruto era algo que no soportaba mirar, pero para que tenía que seguirla, aun así quería volver pero sus pasos le llevaron hasta donde Sakura, quien estaba mirando la ciudad, ya era noche y la vista era hermosa debía aceptarlo, por un momento quiso regresar ¿Qué tenía que decirle? Pero su cuerpo no respetaba sus pensamientos, sé acerco a ella, y ella al sentir una presencia sé giro, era evidente que sé sorprendió ante un "Sasuke" quien aprovecho que Sakura sé giro hacia él bastante sorprendida y le tomo de la cabeza sé acerco a ella y la beso, sin más sin palabras, era la manera de demostrarle que le gustaba, que le atraía y no podía estar sin ella, Sakura en un momento sé dejo llevar por los labios de Sasuke que le correspondió de igual manera, pero Sakura recordó lo que había sucedido antes y sé alejo del con intenciones de alejarse, pero Sasuke le sujeto de la mano.

-No te vayas Sakura –dijo Sasuke en voz baja pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado por Sakura, así atrayéndola frente a él para abrazarla –Solo… -la abrazo con protección, cariño y disfruto sentir lo reconfortante que era sentirla así cerca suyo, sentir que era suya –Quédate conmigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Te Quiero, Quédate Conmigo**

-Te quiero Sakura-finalmente lo confeso, no sabía si lo sentía, pero hubo un impulso a decírselo –Te necesito

-Yo también necesito de ti Sasuke –agrego Sakura dejándose abrazar por Sasuke, sus brazos los sentía cálidos, que la protegían –Sasuke –Sakura le miro un poco hacia arriba encontrándose con esos ojos negros – ¿Está vez no te vas a ir verdad?

-No –le respondió con una mirada que mostraba serenidad, lo cual era verdad que no la dejaría

Y nuevamente volvieron a besarse, como si fueran imanes sé atraían y solo sé dejaban llevar, Sasuke le besaba apasionadamente, entre más aumentaba la efusividad su corazón sé aceleraba más, era esa adrenalina que le volvía loco cuando besaba a Sakura, era eso lo que lo hacía sentir bien, lleno, si claro en ese momento se sentía vivo. Sakura besaba con pasión y amor a Sasuke no le importaba que por ahí anduviera Naruto, solo quería disfrutar el momento, el ser besada por la persona que más amaba.

-Te amo Sasuke, tal vez este mal que lo diga porque eres el mejor amigo de mi… novio, pero solo te amo –Sakura le miraba a los ojos

-No sé si siento lo mismo –menciono Sasuke mirando hacia un lado –Solo siento la necesidad de estar contigo, decirte que te estás convirtiendo en algo demasiado importante para mí, te quiero

-Eso es suficiente para mí –Sakura sé aferro más a Sasuke sin importarle nada

En ese momento el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, separando a ambos, Sakura lo tomo y miro la pantalla, era Naruto, sé quedo mirando congelada unos segundos el nombre, Naruto, que era lo que estaba haciendo, era traicionarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que luchar por Sasuke. Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura no quería tomar la llamada, no pudo evitar sentir molestia, ese era Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? –pregunto Sakura atendiendo finalmente, pero su voz sé escuchaba distinta – ''¿En dónde están Sakura? No sabes dónde está el teme'' –menciono Naruto por el celular

-No-mintió Sakura mirando a Sasuke –Ya voy para allá no encontré a las chicas –agrego Sakura –Te veo ahí –Y sin más le corto la llamada al rubio

-Será mejor que vayas -menciono Sasuke comenzando alejarse de Sakura

-Espera! -menciono de pronto Sakura, no quería que sé fuera

-Descuida –respondió Sasuke alejándose de ella

-Me siento feliz, pero le mentí a Naruto por primera vez –Sakura lanzo un suspiro y comenzó a caminar

Cuando Sakura llego donde los chicos, se dio cuenta que Sasuke no estaba ahí ¿Habría ido a buscar a Hinata? no pudo evitar sentirse mal, solo sé acerco y tomo asiento, notando que Sai le había quedado mirando, el rubio estaba comiendo un ramen instantáneo.

-¿Otra vez ramen? –pregunto Sakura mirando al rubio

-Tengo hambre aun ¿Dónde te habías metido eh? –la miro el rubio sin sospechar nada

-No encontré a las chicas y luego fui al tocador –mintió Sakura que al decirlo no miro a Naruto, era la segunda mentira del día

-Me pregunto porque tardan tanto –agrego Sai que miraba hacia todos lados

Por suerte, las chicas llegaron primero con una bolsa que traía Ino y otra Hinata, Ino corrió abrazar al moreno al cual le puso una bufanda que había comprado

-Te queda perfecta –decía Ino que no soltaba a Sai

-Me estoy ahogando Ino –menciono Sai al sentir el fuerte abrazo de la rubia

-Lo siento –Ino tomo asiento y miro la situación, mucho silencio -¿Qué hacían?

-Nada, viendo comer a Naruto otra porción de ramen –respondió al moreno ante la distracción y silencio de Sakura

-¿Y Sasuke? –pregunto Hinata al ver que su novio no sé encontraba ahí

-Cuando nosotros regresamos el teme ya no estaba… Sakura las fue a buscar –comento el rubio que seguía comiendo e ingenuamente no pensaba nada

Ino miro a Sakura, que tampoco menciono nada, estaba callada, otra vez. Ante eso miro a Sai que le daba entender que no sabía

-Bueno ya llegara –menciono Ino al mirar hacia otro lado –Justamente ahí viene –anuncio Ino al mirar al Uchiha

-¿Dónde andabas teme? Ya habías preocupado a Hinata –añadió el rubio sin dejar de comer

-Por ahí, acaso no puedo –respondió altivamente el Uchiha, mirando al rubio que tenía abrazada a Sakura

-Ya es noche, mejor nos vamos ya –interrumpió Ino rápidamente tomando sus bolsas y jalando a Sai de la bufanda

-Sí tienes razón Ino, mañana hay escuela –agrego Sakura poniéndose de pie, por obviedad Naruto también

Al salir del centro comercial, Sakura, Naruto, Ino y Sai sé habían ido juntos, Sasuke había llevado su auto, y por ello ahora conducía rumbo a la casa de Hinata, pero no había mencionado nada desde que habían salido del estacionamiento, sonaba una música tranquila, lo cual no lo hacía tan deprimente, Sasuke conducía con una sola mano al volante, con la vista fija al frente y su otro brazo a la ventanilla, mientras que Hinata lucia callada, pensativa. Otra vez, otra vez Sasuke sé comportaba callado con ella, no le decía nada, no la miraba ¿Qué está pasando? Quería preguntar, pero la última vez este le menciono que no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero entonces porque no decía nada, ya no podía saber ni que pensaba, porque ahora era demasiado callado.

-**¿Qué hice? Le di a tender a Sakura que la quería junto a mi ¿Por qué lo hice? simple no quiero que Naruto la aleje de mi ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Le estoy quitando la novia a mi mejor amigo, estoy traicionando a Hinata y a mi mejor amigo –dio un golpe al volante con la mano que tenía sobre la ventanilla

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? –Pregunto Hinata alarmada, Sasuke parecía molesto -¿Por qué te enojas?

-Lo siento, solo olvide comprar lo que me encargo mi madre –mintió el moreno.

Hinata ya no menciono nada, minutos después llegaron a la casa de Hinata, como era de noche, las puertas se abrieron y el auto entro hasta la puerta de la casa, Sasuke sé bajo parar abrir la puerta donde venía Hinata y el ayudo con sus bolsas, por unos segundos la quedo mirando, Hinata era muy bonita, siempre le había gustado desde que la hizo su novia, después de todo el gusto era lo único que le hacía seguir adelante con ese compromiso, pero el gusto el agradecimiento, el cariño no eran suficientes, por unos instantes abrazo a Hinata desprevenidamente, ella era frágil y lo sabía no podía lastimarla, pero es que tampoco quería perder a Sakura.

-Gracias Hinata -menciono Sasuke al mismo que dejo de abrazarla, mirando confusión en ella

-¿Por qué me agradeces siempre? –Pregunto Hinata –Te amo tanto Sasuke –acto que hizo besara en los labios al Uchiha, buscando amor en él, buscando entenderlo

Sasuke se sentía extraño, no sentía esa electricidad que le aceleraba el corazón sin medida cuando besaba a Sakura, estaba tan metido en eso, que apenas si movió los labios

-Buenas noches –Hinata sé alejo del, entrando dentro de la casa, al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar soltar sus bolsas y llorar -¿Por qué Sasuke?

Hinata no lo pudo evitar, dejo escapar un sollozo escuchable para Neji que estaba en la ante sala leyendo, Hinata al darse cuenta, tomo sus bolsas y salió disparada por las escaleras traseras, sintiendo que Neji venía detrás, entro a su habitación y cerro con seguro, sus lágrimas ya eran imposibles de parar, ella estaba pegada a su puerta, tapando su boca para no ser escuchada, lo cual ya no era posible.

-¡Hinata abre la puerta ahora! ¿¡Porque estas llorando!? ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil? –preguntaba Neji muy molesto pegando a la puerta

-¡Nada! ¡Déjame Neji! ¡Sasuke no me hizo nada! ¡Discutí con mis amigas! –mintió Hinata para salvar a Sasuke, aun así le estaba salvando

-¡No lo cubras Hinata! –reclamaba Neji

-¡Que no fue el! ¡Discutí con Sakura contento! –menciono Hinata sintiéndose mal por ante poner su amistad con Sakura –Solo fue eso, cosas de chicas

-Pues más vale que lo sea… porque de lo contrario le desfigurare la cara de idiota que tiene Uchiha –Neji sé alejo, sabía que Hinata le encubría pero podía a ver la posibilidad de que también fueran cosas de chicas

-Sasuke… -Hinata solo sé fue a su cama a llorar

Naruto y Sakura habían llegado recién a la casa de está, ellos habían caminando y casi todo el trayecto solo había hablado Naruto, ambos tomados de las manos, pararon frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakura, Naruto como no queriendo que el camino terminara, porque soltó a Sakura y la abrazo lo más que pudo, aspirando su aroma, sintiéndola, Sakura también le abrazo y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, más porque el rubio busco sus labios para besarle ansioso de sentirla, Sakura solo sé dejo besar por el rubio, Naruto se dio cuenta que Sakura tímidamente casi sin querer le regresaba el beso, pues esos labios que le estaban besando no eran de Sasuke, si no de su novio, su novio que le pasaba.

-Ya quiero descansar Naruto –dijo Sakura alejándose –Ino nos hizo recorrer todo el centro comercial

\- nos vemos mañana, descansa ¡ah! y sueña conmigo Sakura –dijo Naruto riéndose inocentemente, solo conmigo

-Y tu más vale que conmigo –Sakura sonrió ligeramente, que sabía debía decirle la verdad pero como –Nos vemos mañana –Sakura abrió la puerta y entro a su casa

Naruto dejó de sonreír, bajo los pequeños peldaños y miro hacia abajo quedándose ahí

-Sakura -había sentido claramente que Sakura apenas si le regreso el beso

Al día siguiente, mitad de semana, Sasuke había pasado por Hinata que la noto callada, pero bueno ella a veces era así, Hinata no había mencionado nada de lo que había sentido, había tenido la certeza de que le agradecía porque ella lo amaba, pero era ahora cuando se ponía a pensar si esos te amo eran solo palabras vacías, acaso no era capaz de darle esa felicidad, ese amor.

-¿Te hago feliz Sasuke? –pregunto de pronto Hinata, justo habían estacionado el auto al estacionamiento, ella le había quedado mirando detenidamente

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –respondió Sasuke con otra pregunta al mismo que jalaba su mochila

-Quiero saber si eres feliz a mi lado, si soy capaz de llenar ese vació del que me hablaste cuando te conocí –menciono Hinata que seguía mirándole

-Claro que soy feliz –respondió Sasuke, esa no era mentira, si sentía feliz, se sentía bien esa mañana, pero no por Hinata, ese vació, ese vació -¿No te hago feliz a ti?

-Sabes que sí, sabes que lo eres todo para mí. Soy una tonta, pero ayer de pronto sentí que me besabas sin disfrutarlo –menciono Hinata –Te sentí tan lejos de mi

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, simplemente se le ocurrió besarla, a lo que Hinata no opuso resistencia, solo sé dejo besar por el amor de su vida

Sakura había llegado temprano, no había llegado con Naruto, razón que hacía que estuvieran a solas en las barandas hablando con Ino, Sakura le estaba contando lo que había pasado ayer en el centro comercial, con lujo de detalles por lo cual la Yamanaka hacia escándalo.

-Ósea que mi plan valió la pena ¡wow! –decía Ino emocionada con ojos de estrella

-¿Cómo? ¿Planeaste qué? –pregunto Sakura asombrada aun no creyéndoselo de Ino

-El punto fue que ¡abrieron los ojos! ¡Gracias kami! –Decía Ino abrazando a Sakura –No puedes rendirte solo ha sido el primer paso, ahora el siguiente es entregarte a Sasuke

-¡Ino! –Regaño Sakura sonrojada –Siempre tienes que tocar el tema de sexo –Sakura miro hacia otro lado

-O sea? vas a dejar que sé consuele con Hinata, pues, tu sabes ellos –decía Ino como no queriendo decirlo

-Lo sé –Sakura suspiro –Pero es muy pronto no crees, solo me quiere, aun no sé si me ame

-El punto es que va a estar contigo, te está eligiendo –de pronto Ino miro venir a la pareja y cambio rápidamente el tema –Sí como te iba diciendo, anoche aún nos fuimos a dar la vuelta con Sai, ósea eran solo las nueve de la noche.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir celos, porque Sasuke venía con Hinata, tomados de las manos, no podía evitar sentir celos, coraje, molestia, que no pudo evitar poner cara seria, al pasar Sasuke soltó a Hinata, no sin antes mirar a Sakura, con esa mirada que derrite a las chicas y continuo su camino al salón, Sakura sintió respirar tranquila ante eso, le quiso dar a entender con su mirada que solo la miraba a ella, o eso quería creer.

-¿Qué hacen chicas? –pregunto Hinata luego de a verles saludado

-Le platicaba a Ino, lo bien que me la pase ayer en el centro comercial, es un día que no olvidare –dijo Sakura sonriendo, en parte sé desquito sin querer de Hinata

-También me la pase muy bien con ustedes -respondió Hinata que no sé dio cuenta del sarcasmo de Sakura

-Vayamos dentro o nos llamaran la atención –menciono Ino. Las tres sé fueron dentro del salón

Las clases dieron comienzo, Iruka quien daba matemáticas, les había puesto a trabajar a la pizarra, al menos Naruto ya no estaba tan mal en matemáticas, ahora era el turno de Sakura, Naruto sé quedaba embelesado por la figura de la pelirosa, no podía creer aunque ella fuera su novia, era como un sueño que había alcanzado, si no fuera por algunos consejos de Sasuke, seguramente no sería novio de la Haruno. En cambio Sasuke estando al frente, era evidente que la estaba mirando, como no queriendo, quería entender eso que le hacía mirar detenidamente a Sakura, esa razón por la cual le había pedido que se quedara a su lado, ella provocaba en el cosas que Hinata no, pero sobre todo, entender porque la quería a su lado, aun siendo la novia de su mejor amigo.

-Perfecto, pase a su lugar Haruno. Uchiha pase a resolver el siguiente –menciono Iruka que estaba parando a un lado de su escritorio

El Uchiha no dijo nada simplemente paso, en ese momento sé concentro en resolver el ejercicio de cuántica que estaba en el pizarrón, no era un cerebrito como los demás, pero ir mal en la escuela no era lo suyo, principalmente por su padre, así que no era un problema resolver el ejercicio. Sakura también le miraba, no podía creer lo que había pasado ayer en el centro comercial, él le había pedido que se quedara, ahí con él, la abrazo de una forma protectora, además le dijo que la quería, no le dijo que la amaba, lo entendía, pero si la quería a su lado, entonces ella haría que la amara y recordara. Cuando Sasuke termino regreso a su lugar, pero sé dio cuenta que Sakura le miraba, en ese momento su corazón reaccionaba, sin saber porque o entenderlo.

-Bueno, solo quiero avisarles que en el parcial de matemáticas vendrán ejercicios de cuántica, si alguien tiene un problema en eso búsquese un tutor o bien pueden ir a verme en la sala de profesores, están en el último grado, deben sacar una excelente nota, para poder ingresar a una universidad –explicaba Iruka –Así que más vale que se pongan a estudiar desde ahora

-Profe –menciono Naruto levantando la mano -¿Por qué no nos deja una guía de estudio?

-Naruto eso se hacía en secundaria, mejor póngase a estudiar estaré pendiente de su examen en especial –Iruka tomo su portafolio –Que pasen buen día –y seguidamente salió del salón

-Hay Naruto tenías que ser tu –bromeo la rubia que estaba un asiento atrás, pero a su lado

-¿Qué? El que ya no saque bajas notas no quiere decir que éste listo para el parcial

-Nunca estás listo para eso Naruto –agrego Sai divertido detrás del rubio, a eso el rubio le tomó por sorpresa que le miro tan de cerca que Sai se hizo hacia atrás –Oye mide tu distancia quieres

-No te burles, para mi matemáticas es muy complicado –sé defendió Naruto, notando la ausencia de Sakura, cuando Sai lo molestaba, la Haruno salía a su defensa pero hoy, fue cuando la miro unos segundos

-Descuida Naruto, si quieres podemos trabajar más en cuántica –sugirió Hinata mirando hacia el rubio con una sonrisa

-Gracias Hinata, que haría sin la novia de mi mejor amigo –agrego Naruto

Sakura solo miro a Naruto extraño, tenía que decirlo así, siempre mi mejor amigo, eso la ponía mal, porque sé había enamorado del mejor amigo de su novio. Sasuke también no pudo evitar molestarle el comentario, mejor amigo ¿Estaba haciendo bien?

-Hey teme porque no dices nada –dijo Naruto de pronto tomándole del cuello al Uchiha

-¡No fastidies Naruto! –respondió Sasuke molesto quitándose de encima al rubio

-A sus lugares todos –decía Gai que entraba al salón

La clase no era del todo aburrida, pero era la que se les hacía más eterna de todas, porque era la última antes del receso, al final cuando sonó el timbre todos hacían escándalo para querer salir. Incluso antes que el profesor que unos así lo hacían.

-Uchiha puede llevarme esto a la biblioteca y entregarlo –menciono Gai eran unos libros que había ocupado para la clase

-Vamos Ino date prisa –decía Sakura que le urgía salir para alcanzar almuerzo de estofado que daban el día de hoy

Sasuke sé había parado para llevar los mentados libros, estaba en eso cuando

-Veo que lleva mucha prisa señorita Haruno, ayúdele a Uchiha –pidió el profesor

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke solo compartieron miradas, Ino solo sonrió los dos ponían cara de tontos

-Que espera señorita –menciono Gai mirando a Sakura parada ahí como poste

-Claro –agrego ella tomando unos y caminando casi al lado de Sasuke, ambos detrás del profesor

Naruto como Hinata solo sé quedaron mirando, sé habían quedado sin sus parejas, pero ninguno dijo nada, salieron del salón en compañía de Ino y Sai rumbo a la cafetería, Ino menciono algo de ir por la porción de Sakura, ya que le gustaba el estofado. En tanto el profesor sé fue directo a la cafetería de profesores mientras que Sasuke y Sakura fueron a la biblioteca donde la bibliotecaria les dijo que si de favor los regresaban a su lugar, ni que hacer sé fueron hacia el área de literatura, Sasuke era quien acomoda los libros y Sakura sé los pasaba.

-Sabes, no pude evitar sentir celos –comento Sakura finalmente luego de unos segundos de silencio –

-Tal vez no te merezca –comento Sasuke alejando la vista de ella, como podría quitarle la novia a su mejor, que le estaba sucediendo

-Tú te mereces todo lo bueno que pueda pasarte, eres un chico demasiado especial, eres hermoso y perfecto –Sakura poso sus manos a los lados de la cara de este -Te amo demasiado Sasuke, yo te hare feliz, sabes que puedo, lo sientes, toca mi corazón, mira como late –ella le tomo de la mano poniéndola sobre su corazón -Es por ti ¿lo entiendes?

Sasuke no supo que decir, en la palma de su mano sentía latir un corazón cálido que albergaba eso llamado amor para él, en ese momento era una descarga de emociones que no sabía cómo entenderlas, pero que eran gratas, en ese momento era débil, abrazo a Sakura con su otra mano y la beso sin decir más, era la manera de mostrarle o hacerle saber que la quería, en ese momento se olvidaba de Hinata, de su mejor amigo, solo estaba ella quien le ofrecía algo de lo que el carecía, amor. Sakura al sentir los labios de Sasuke, quiso demostrarle que lo amaba, besándola arrebatadoramente, casi queriendo quitarle el aliento a Sasuke, claro que ella no era experta, poco sé besaba así con Naruto, le agrado sentir que Sasuke aceptó el juego y el calor empezó a subir por su cuerpo. En una oleada divina que no recordaba haber experimentado al besar a Naruto, lo mismo le sucedía a Sasuke, aquella acción, ese momento sentía que Sakura se entregaba le hacía sentir su amor.

-No Sakura, no sé si pueda hacerte feliz –Sasuke sé alejo un poco de ella, algo frustrado –No vale la pena ilusionarte,ayer no estaba pensando las cosas. Hinata… Naruto.

-No amo a Naruto, te amo Sasuke –Sakura le tomo de los brazos mirándole a los ojos

-No te merezco no lo entiendes -dijo Sasuke soltándose –Sabes que no está bien

-¿Miedo? yo también tengo miedo porque traicionare a una amiga y a Naruto, prefiero eso a dejarme morir sin ti Sasuke –comento Sakura a punto de llorar –Ayer me pediste que me quedara contigo, hoy me rechazas por miedo ¿Por qué no te merezco? –Sakura buscaba algo en sus ojos –Quiero ayudarte a salir de ese vació, porque no estás solo Sasuke siempre me has tenido junto a ti

Sasuke sé sorprendió bastante, como ella sabía sobre el vacío, la soledad, el miedo, por un momento pensó que Naruto sé lo dijo, pero no, lo veía en sus ojos, esa mirada que ella le daba, esos ojos que querían llorar, la haría llorar, ver así a Sakura, era algo que no podía soportar, era como algo golpeando su interior, sentía deseos absolutos de huir, para no lastimarla. Y si no era capaz de hacerla feliz, ni a su madre que era más sencillo la hacía feliz, siempre la estaba preocupando, para ella siempre había sido el pequeño Sasuke, tal vez Naruto tenía razón, eso que decía que había algo más fuerte que el odio, solo tal vez la luz que había estado buscando siempre era ella, Sakura que sin preguntar sé había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, sus tormentos y sus luchas internas, fue cuando recordó los consejos de su madre, "No puedes buscar en otra persona, lo que solo una puede darte, el vacio emocional solo puede ser ocupado por la persona que amas". Acaso amar era lo que estaba sintiendo en no querer lastimar a Sakura, que diferencia había entre querer y amar.

-Déjame demostrarte que si me mereces, que puedes amar y no solo odiar -pedía Sakura mirándole a los ojos –No estás solo, a partir de ahora ya no lo estarás –a eso ella lo abrazo, transmitiéndole la calidez que necesitaba, quería entenderlo porque odiaba y porque era así

-Pero no quiero que llores –menciono Sasuke de la nada haciéndole que lo mirara para besarle en los labios, esos labios que le hacían sentir descargas por todo su cuerpo

En la cafetería, Hinata miraba constantemente hacia la entrada, Ino y Sai lo habían notado, Naruto sé preocupaba más por devorar su almuerzo, pero no por eso no pensaba donde podía estar su Sakura, porque ya había tardado para ir a dejar los libros, Ino pensaba que posiblemente Sakura y Sasuke estaban juntos por algún lugar, pero que estaban locos, en plena escuela, cuando todo mundo sabía que tenían parejas, estaba en eso, cuando Sakura llego primero.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Sakura? –pregunto Naruto mirándole como reprochándole algo, el no sabía que así lucia su mirada

-Tuvimos que componer los libros, pero Gai entretuvo a Sasuke no sé para que –dijo Sakura tomando asiento, otra mentira, no podía evitar sentirse mal, no quería usar mentiras

-Bueno, yo te aparte tu porción –dijo Ino pasándole la charola de alimentos

-Gracias Ino –dijo Sakura sonriendo ligeramente, había notado cierta duda en la mirada del rubio

-Como odio que lleguen los parciales –decía Ino molesta –Nos quitan tiempo para divertirnos

-Porque no estudiamos juntas este fin de semana –menciono Hinata de pronto mirando a las dos –Podría servirnos

-No es mala idea Hinata… no estoy tan mal como Naruto pero si me hace falta –menciono divertida la rubia

-Oye –sé quejo el rubio mirándole de mala gana

-¿Qué dices Sakura? –pregunto Hinata mirándole

-Claro –respondió Sakura sonriendo –Pero esperemos que estudiemos y no terminar hablando de otras tonterías jajajaja

Ante esto las tres chicas comenzaron a reírse, siendo vistas por unos ojos que desde hace rato no sé quitaban de ahí, claro enojada con sus amigas, lo cual era una mentira evidente, lo de ayer no era eso, pero más le valía al Uchiha no lastimarla, porque entonces no dejaría huella de él, que al entrar lo miro con profundo odio y desprecio, ese tenia a la persona más importante de su vida entre sus manos, y tal parecía que no la cuidaba como debía ser, claro seguramente era eso, el veía a Hinata como dinero, porque más.

-¿Me escuchas Neji? –pregunto la morena a su novio

-Lo siento… estaba distraído –dijo el mirándola

-Sí lo note –Tenten miro a la otra mesa –No puedes estar protegiéndola toda la vida

-Lo sé, pero Uchiha solo va a lastimarla –comento Neji tomando su jugo

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto? –Pregunto Tenten con suma curiosidad –Solo porque es el prometido de casi tu hermana

-No, conozco a Uchiha, Tenten tarde o temprano va a cometer la estupidez de siempre y va a lastimar esa personita frágil –expreso Neji –Y si eso pasa, lo matare

-No hables así me asustas, no hables de matar a alguien –dijo asustada la morena

-Lo siento-sé disculpo el Hyuga

Luego del receso, continuaron con las demás clases, hasta que llego la de Kakashi, que volvió a dejar tareas por equipo justo para mañana, aunque para Sasuke y Sakura eso ya no sería problema, claro que no dijeron nada, hasta el momento en clase, frente a todos, eran los mismos, en ese momento fue cuando Naruto, luego de distraerse por lo suyo con Sakura y otras cosas recordó que Sasuke le confesó que le gustaba otra chica ¿Quién podría ser esa chica? Miro a cada una de sus compañeras, era imposible descubrir quien, Karin no podría ser otra vez, las demás no eran su tipo ¡Ino! No siempre se llevaron mal a su manera, tal vez alguien de otro salón, estaba tan metido en eso que no vio como Kakashi estaba frente a él, mirándole, el rubio tenía cara de idiota, entonces Kakashi pego con su libro inseparable a la mesa del rubio

-¡Profesor casi me mata de un paro cardiaco! –dijo el rubio completamente asustado

Todos comenzaron a reírse del rubio, como siempre

-A su edad no le va a dar un paro cardiaco Namikaze, quiere contarle a la clase, cuál era su falta de distracción –Kakashi sé alejo del rubio

-No pensaba en nada profesor –respondió Naruto apenado

-Para que si ya sabemos todos, desde que es novio de Sakura está más idiota de lo normal –sé reía Kiba del rubio, el cual solo sé puso colorado

-Sí todos lo hemos notado –agrego divertido Kakashi ya frente al grupo y el pizarrón

Naruto más avergonzando y Sakura un poco, porque tenían que recordarle que era novia de Naruto, eso lo tenía muy presente

-Quiero que trabajen esa tarea, porque ese tema vendrá en el examen y déjenme decirles que la calificación de ese parcial, va directo a boleta –explicaba Kakashi ahora recargado a su escritorio

-No hay problema, está todo bajo control –agrego Naruto de forma despreocupada, contaba con la ayuda de Hinata

-Sera bajo cero Namikaze, si en este examen vuelve a salir mal estará en problemas y le recuerdo que la señorita Hyuga no hará el examen por usted –menciono Kakashi

Todos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo, esta vez hasta Sasuke. Naruto comenzó hacerse el tonto pasando su dedo índice sobre la banca

-Bueno son las únicas indicaciones, faltan cinco minutos para la salida, pero ya pueden salir –aviso el profesor que tomo su carpeta y salió del salón

-Ya Naruto quita esa cara, yo te voy ayudar a que no salgas bajo en las notas –animo Hinata sonriendo

-Gracias Hinata –agrego el rubio más tranquilo –Siempre hago mal las cosas

Ante eso Sakura no pudo evitar sentir culpa, Naruto estaba mal, tenía que ayudarle, como fuera, así que sin más solo sé acerco al rubio y lo abrazo, este a Sakura, por alguna razón el rubio sé había deprimido en un solo momento. Sasuke miro la escena y aunque no le gusto, no pudo decir nada, si quería a Sakura, debía aceptar que ella estaba con el rubio, como él estaba con Hinata.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos en mi casa Naruto? –Pregunto Hinata tratando de ayudar –Claro si a Sakura no le molesta

-No claro –respondió Sakura tomando ahora su mochila –Ya Naruto, veras que con la ayuda de Hinata saldrás bien, te prometo que mañana estudiamos todo el día si

-Claro que si Sakura –dijo animadamente el rubio, el ánimo sé le subía enseguida cada que Sakura decía algo bueno por el

-Bueno, entonces te espero en mi casa Naruto ¿nos vamos Sasuke? –pregunto Hinata mirando a Sasuke que solo estaba callado mirando a sus amigos seriamente, este no dijo nada, solo comenzó alejarse sin despedirse de los demás, así que Hinata iba ir tras él pero.

-Hey teme, quiero hablar contigo –dijo Naruto tomando su mochila y ya con pilas para rato

-¿Ahora? –pregunto Sasuke girándose a ver al rubio venir

-Ahora -agrego Naruto

-Está bien Sasuke… me voy con Ino si no es molestia –dijo Hinata mirando como Sasuke le miro a ella

-Claro que no es molestia Hinata ¿verdad Sai? –pregunto la rubia que ya tenía bien abrazado al moreno para que no sé le fuera, quien sonrió como siempre aceptando

Así que aunque el auto era de Ino, Sai conducía. Ino iba al lado de este y detrás Sakura con Hinata, Ino hablaba y hablaba casi de moda, lo nuevo de música, a lo que Sakura iba animada, Hinata poco conocía de música, no era que no le gustara, pero a veces en su casa hacia otras tareas, como estudiar con otros profesores. En tanto Sasuke y Naruto sé habían quedado en el parque frente a la preparatoria, muchos sé quedaban ahí a echar relajo o simplemente descansar bajos la sombra de los grandes árboles y la tranquilidad y era justo donde estaban, Sasuke tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Ahora me vas a decir quién es esa otra que te gusta, casi lo había olvidado –decía el rubio haciendo escándalo -¿Qué pasa con Hinata? Ahora que lo pienso, tienes un compromiso muy fuerte con ella ¿qué carajos haces fijándote en alguien más? Hinata es una chica muy linda, disculpa que lo diga, pero así es. Siempre me hablaste bien de ella y lo gustoso que estaban de andar con ella, pero esa noche cuando volviste hablar de ese vació, entendí que tampoco sé lleno con Hinata, no la amas

-No –respondió serio, siempre tenía que ser Naruto su confidencial, como iba a decirle que esa chica era su novia, lo cual lo hacía doblegarse ante seguir o no con Sakura –Estoy a gusto eso no es mentira.

-¿Y aun así te acóstate con ella? La vas a lastimar si se da cuenta –agrego Naruto meditando –Porque sé le nota que muere por ti, ¿sabes qué es eso? Ella hace el amor contigo, tu solo tienes sexo con ella

-Desde cuando eres la doctora corazón –sé burlo Sasuke sin mirar a Naruto, sus palabras tenían cierto toque de molestia

-Desde que ando con Sakura y no te burles, yo sí sé amar –sé defendió el rubio sin pensar en lo que dijo que –Digo, es decir yo.

-Cállate quieres –respondió molesto Sasuke, claro él era el humano de piedra que no tenía corazón ni amaba ya sé le estaba olvidando

-No quise decirlo de esa manera, me refería a que amo a Sakura y no haría nada para que ella sufriera, yo hago de sus días conmigo los más felices, los más perfectos, puedo morir por ella –explico Naruto

Sasuke sé quedo callado, eso era todo lo que hacía el rubio por Sakura hasta morir, el también daría su vida por ella, pero que era capaz de hacer para tenerla feliz, seguir con esa traición

-No me cabe en la cabeza que te guste otra chica por más que lo pienso, incluso hasta me toma de sorpresa ¿Va en la preparatoria? –interrogo el rubio mirando al Uchiha, no respondió más que un sí con la cabeza

-¿En nuestro grupo? Porque me pase mirando a todas y nada más no encuentro una posible

-Pues mejor no trates de encontrarla -respondió Sasuke, ante eso tomo su mochila y sé puso de pie de donde se habían sentado –Y cállate la boca de lo que sabes

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero el Uchiha sé alejo dejándolo como tonto ahí, vaya no había logrado sacarle más

Horas después Naruto se dirigía a la casa de Hinata, era la segunda vez que iba, aunque ahora a ver a Hinata, la anterior hace años había sido por una fiesta de secundaria, cosas de adolescentes en ese entonces eran amigos, hace tres años exactamente, parecía como si hubiera sido ayer, aquel día el Sasuke gentil había desaparecido para ser un Sasuke lleno de odio, en esa pelea con Neji, en esa discusión las cosas dejaron de ser las que alguna vez fueron, ahora era todo diferente, ese Sasuke con un buen corazón sé había ido. Lanzo un suspiro al recordar los momentos de niñez junto a Sasuke, siempre creciendo juntos, como hermanos, peleando pero siempre siendo niños, cuando fue que Sasuke cayó a ese vació y no le ayudo, estaciono su auto en la cochera, mirando los otros autos, de Neji, del padre de este, como sea, mientras que el mayordomo ya le esperaba en la entrada, el cual le saludo sonriente haciéndole pasar dentro de la casa. Naruto admiraba el lugar, era gigantesco, claro eran los Hyuga, no sé asombro demasiado porque muchas veces había entrado a la casa de los Uchiha que no era menos de admirarse por lo grande que era también, su casa era grande, pero esas dos le superaban, además si lo pensaba bien, esas casas parecían carecer de algo, el calor familiar. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando estuvo en una sala más chica que por la que había entrado, mirando a la Hyuga sentada en uno de los sillones, quien le sonrió al verlo, no entendía porque Sasuke no podía amar a la Hyuga, si era hermosa, incluso tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Hola Naruto –saludo amable Hinata dejando un libro que al parecer estaba leyendo

-Hola, bonita casa –menciono Naruto al mismo que tomaba asiento

-Gracias… ¿Comenzamos? –pregunto la Hyuga, ella ya había bajado sus cosas

-Seguro, claro –dijo Naruto algo ido, sé había quedado mirando a la chica -¿No está tu primo verdad? Tú sabes no hay una buena relación con él

-Descuida, no está –respondió Hinata, a decir verdad eso aún era un misterio para ella

Comenzaron hacer la tarea, pero Naruto no estaba muy concentrado, miraba la Hyuga como pocas veces lo había hecho, era muy bonita, inteligente, especial, la conocía poco pero era una chica maravillosa, tanto como su Sakura, si las comparaba, podría encontrar la belleza de ambas, físicamente e interiormente, cada una era especial, Sakura era lo que más amaba, desde que la conoció le había cautivado, Sakura era todo para él, no imaginaba vivir sin ella, no entendía como Sasuke teniendo a una chica como Hinata, sé fijaba en otra, además esa otra ¿Quién era? Debía ser bonita para llamar la atención del Uchiha, además de eso, debería tener algo especial.

-¿Me escuchas? Naruto –dijo Hinata al ver que el rubio sé le había quedado mirando, podía jurar que sé estaba sonrojando

-Ah lo siento, estaba pensando –sé disculpo el rubio reaccionando y poniendo atención -¿Qué decías?

-Eres muy distraído Naruto –sonrió Hinata algo apenada, porque el rubio la estaba mirando tanto –Sí te distraes no podrás entenderle nunca

-Lo siento, es solo que me preguntaba ¿cuál es la gran diferencia de amar y querer? es decir, tu amas a Sasuke, yo amo a Sakura, pero querer hasta donde llega –decía el rubio

-Eh, el que ama sé entrega Naruto, da todo por la persona que amas, el que quiere solo sé divierte, la pasa bien, no te corresponde igual creo que eso hace la diferencia, querer no es amar ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Nada más por curiosidad –dijo esto poniendo su mano tras la cabeza –Ya mejor seguimos estudiando no hagas caso –decía con una sonrisa nerviosa el rubio -**Entonces Sasuke solo quiere a Hinata, claro no la amaba pero no quiero que lastime a Hinata, tengo que hablar con el**

Tres horas después, Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación terminando de hacer el resto de tareas, hasta que como siempre, Itachi fue a molestarlo, Sasuke solo bufo molesto, ahora con que iba a molestar, en si Itachi iba para eso, como Sasuke estaba en su escritorio haciendo algo en la computadora, Itachi tomo asiento al sofá que era favorito de Sasuke tomando el control del mega aparato de música y lo encendió a volumen alto, comenzando a fastidiar a Sasuke.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy trabajando –menciono Sasuke sin mirarle pero si dejo de atender a la Computadora

-A mí no me engañas, en la comida papá volvió a mencionar la carrera de contabilidad y tú no te opusiste. Ya le llegaste a la novia de tu mejor amigo ¿Eh? –Itachi lo hacía para molestar

Sasuke lo miro con cierto odio, tenía que mencionar a Naruto también

-Lo tomare como un sí, vaya eres rápido hermanito – dijo de forma picara - ¿Qué vas hacer con Hinata? Aunque no lo parezca no estoy de acuerdo con ese compromiso de millones de papá, está loco –decía Itachi mientras cambiaba las canciones -¿Cuándo sé lo vas a decir a Hinata?

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan humanitario? –respondió Sasuke con otra pregunta apagando la PC

-Sakura me cae bien -Itachi miro como Sasuke le devolvió la mirada –Calma, solo dije que me cae bien

-Ya veré cuando –Sasuke tomo su chamarra, su billetera y sus llaves – ah por cierto dile a nuestra prima izumi que no sea tan ruidosa, que madre y padre no estén cuando se encierra en tu cuarto no quiere decir que yo no exista.

Sin más Sasuke salió de la habitación dejando a Itachi totalmente sorprendido, los había descubierto pero… cómo? Itachi apago el aparato, quedándose ahí sentado, mirando hacia el ventanal donde dejaba pasar una escasa luz.

-mierda- susurro- espero lo entiendas algún día, hermano – y ante eso ultimo sé levanto, aventó el control sobre una mesita de sala y sé retiro de la habitación.

En el Chubis Sakura estaba algo cansada, siempre mitad de semana estaba llenísimo, no había hecho el resto de tareas no había tenido tiempo, eran casi las ocho de la noche y aun no sabía nada de Sasuke por la tarea, pero justo el Uchiha entro al establecimiento, su mirada rápidamente busco la cabeza rosada, que no le fue difícil verla, ella sonreía porque ya le había mirado, así que Sasuke sé acerco a la barra, Sakura sé acerco enseguida, lo que Sakura olvido en ese momento era que el establecimiento era de la familia de Tenten y resultaba que la morena sé encontraba ahí en el área del fondo con sus amigas, pero por el momento Tenten tampoco lo había notado. Sakura le ofreció un café a Sasuke, Tayuya mejor les dejo "solitos".

Sakura saco sus cuadernos sobre la tarea, Sasuke simplemente le estaba mirando, Sakura era demasiado diferente a todas esas que habían sido sus "novias" incluso de Hinata, todas esas habían sido de súper familias de abolengo, siguiéndole por lo que era como Uchiha, que por lo que era como Sasuke, pero Sakura era diferente, la admiraba, tenía muy buenas calificaciones en la escuela, además de que tenía un trabajo y a pesar de eso le sobraba tiempo para Naruto, para sus amigas, para él. Sasuke no lo sabía pero tenía una media sonrisa al mismo que le había quedado mirando, para él era perfecta, gruñona, histérica pero era especial, hermosa, por eso era tan molesta para él.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunto Sakura cuando se dio cuenta que el Uchiha ni decía nada

-De nada –respondió, que acaso sé estaba riendo, sin decir más solo abrió su cuaderno de notas y libro

-Bueno comencemos, porque si no, no vamos a terminar y aun no termino con mis demás tareas –dijo Sakura a punto de llorar

-Te ayudo después –sé ofreció de la nada Sasuke, ese había sido él, claro podía ayudarle

De vez en cuando ambos se miraban, a veces coincidían en sus miradas, Sakura sonreía y podía ver, nerviosismo en el Uchiha, se veía tan tierno queriéndose sonrojar, esa mirada seria, gruñona y de pocos amigos, ese look tan sexy, le iba más que bien, podría quedársele mirando todo el día, el Uchiha trataba de concentrarse, esas miraditas de Sakura lo desconcentraban y no sabía porque, muchas chicas antes lo habían mirado de tal manera, incluso más picara, pero con Sakura era diferente, se sentía idiota. El tiempo seguía su curso y el reloj marco las nueve y media, la hora de salida de Sakura, está sé estiro un poco, estaba cansada, pero al hacerlo tiro sus tazas de café que hicieron ruido por todo el establecimiento.

-Ups –dijo Sakura al ver hacia todos lados, apenada más que nada porque mojo al Uchiha quien se había parado –Lo siento, perdón

-Descuida -dijo Sasuke serio, no era que le hubiera molestado, menos quemado con el café ya no estaba caliente, sino porque la mayoría les había mirado, Sasuke le había ayudado a Sakura a levantar las tazas

Que no pasó desapercibido para la morena que estaba ahí, desde cuando Sakura se reía abiertamente con el Uchiha y este hasta cierto punto ayudarle, ¿Qué no sé odiaban? Bueno llevarse mal, su vista sé fijo más en eso, porque de pronto Sakura le aventó el trapo de limpieza al Uchiha ¿Desde cuándo esos dos sé soportaban? Pero Sasuke seguía luciendo serio, bueno Sakura era así, quizás la Haruno solo sé enojo con el Uchiha, además que hacían ahí, claro la tarea de Kakashi, que más. Así que sin más regreso a lo que hacía, pero cada que podía miraba hacia ellos y tal parecía que hacer la tarea, no era motivo de discusión o pelea.

-Ya me voy Tayu –menciono Sakura que jalo su mochila, no sé había cambiado el uniforme, de noche sé iba con el

-Ok, que te vaya muy bien Sakura –la chica le guiño el ojo, Sakura sé le subió el color a la cabeza y Sasuke miro hacia otro lado serio, chicas, seguro Sakura le había contado todo a esa chica

-Listo vámonos –dijo Sakura que salió junto al Uchiha

-¿Por qué sé van juntos? –Pregunto Tenten que tenía rato mirando, frunció el ceño –Eso está muy raro, pero ni decirle a Neji. Eso de matar, creo que mejor me tomo otro café, estoy viendo cosas que no hay –dijo la chica que sé acerco donde Tayuya sus amigas ya sé habían ido –Tayuya me sirves una taza de café por favor

-Claro enseguida –dijo la chica que sabía de sobra que era la hija de los dueños, casi en segundos sé lo dio –Aquí está

-Gracias –dijo está, que no sabía si tocar el tema con Tayuya o no, pero prefirió no decir nada

En el auto de Sasuke, donde iba todo silencio, el conduciendo y Sakura hablando de lo difícil que era entenderle a los componentes químicos y esas cosas, hasta que ella encendió el reproductor de música, rock pesado, le gustaba pero que tal rock y algo de pop, el Uchiha solo sé dedicaba a conducir, la música no era de total agrado, pero tampoco era imposible de escuchar, estaba bien, hasta el momento no habían tocado el tema de ayer ni de la mañana, hasta que llegaron a una parte alta de la ciudad, era una carretera y había una parte donde podían parar los autos y admirar la vista de la ciudad, cuando el auto paro, entonces Sakura suspiro.

-Supongo que esto será así verdad –menciono algo bajo mirando al Uchiha –Hasta que podamos decírselos

-Eso parece –respondió Sasuke mirando a Sakura –Comenzamos con tu tarea

-Cierto –Sakura saco sus cosas y Sasuke encendió la luz del auto -¿Yo hago literatura y tu matemáticas si?

-Sabía que no eres tan lista –molesto el Uchiha, típico de el, Sakura solo le soltó un leve golpe a su hombro

-Pues tu tampoco eres tan listo –añadió Sakura en afán de molestarlo buscando sus lapiceros, era todo un desorden en su mochila –Donde rayos tengo mis bolígrafos –decía está buscando

-Y desordenada –agrego Sasuke quien había tomado su bolígrafo que llevaba en su carpeta y miraba los ejercicios de cuántica en el cuaderno de Sakura

-Listo –dijo Sakura al sacar un lapicero, pero no sé fijo que sé callo de su bolsa una goma, rosita, típico de chicas, pero sobre todo tenía su nombre, a todo le tenía que poner su nombre

Estuvieron en silencio, excepto por la música suave haciendo tareas, sin pensar en el tiempo, ni en los demás, concentrándose en eso, sé podía escuchar la música, los ruidos de la noche y sus respiraciones, cuando Sasuke le entrego a Sakura su cuaderno, esa le entrego el de historia y solo sonrió divertida, como niña, con mirada suplicante de que continuara con esa. Sasuke no dijo nada, comenzó hacerla, no entendía que tenía Sakura, pero negarse ayudarle no lo podía hacer, Sakura tenía algo que lo hacía actuar como tonto incluso complacerla, en eso suspendió su escritura mirándola un momento, Sakura estaba recargada al respaldo y muy atenta resolviendo su tarea, fue cuando recordó lo que le dijo Naruto "yo hago de sus días conmigo los más felices, los más perfectos, puedo morir por ella" hacerla feliz, momentos perfectos, de pronto cerro el cuaderno.

-Sakura, te estás divirtiendo ahora –menciono casi por pregunta, esperando que dijera que sí, ella le miro seguidamente con una sonrisa

-Claro! porque estás aquí conmigo ¿tú no? –Respondió ella con tranquilidad –Estoy contenta de que estés aquí conmigo

Entonces sin más Sasuke acorto la distancia que no era mucha, aparte ella ayudo también, la tomo del mentón y la beso con pasión, quería sentir lo mismo que sintió ayer en la mañana, sentir que si la estaba haciendo feliz y que ese momento era perfecto, sin importar nada ni nadie, solo el momento.

* * *

**Nota: HOLA MIS AMORES FELIZ AÑO! se que es un poco tarde para eso y me disculpo por haber subido el capitulo anterior y no dejar ninguna nota, es que lo hice de rapido, pero esta vezzzz quiero decirles una vez mas que gracias por sus comentarios, también decirles a los fans de la pareja Naruhina que no se desesperen**

**veran entiendo que ustedes dirán "oye pero aqui solo la pareja sasusaku es de mas protagonismo", y si digamos que esta es la pareja principal pero la pareja naruhina no se desarrollara tal cual como esta pasando con la sasusaku, ya que como notan ambos estan muy enamorados de sus respectivas parejas y los acontecimientos que ocurriran a partir de este cap hara que poco a poco ambos (NH) se acerquen mas y mas. digamos que ellos son las "victimas" disqueeeeee jajaja mejor no sigo por que me matan. en finnnn mas adelante esta pareja tendra mucho protagonismo pero es un procesooooo asi que paciencia. pd: este fanfic contiene 40 capítulos imaginen, apenas vamos empezando **

**como pueden ver aqui inicia oficialmente el CAOS , créanme por momentos odiaran a sakura y sasuke, también se van a irritar con naruto y hinata les digo que aqui pasara de todo pero cada mala accion trae sus consecuencias y de eso no se salvan estos chicos. **

**espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me encanta saber sus opiniones, byeee nos veremos pronto, besos.**


End file.
